My Draco's got a secret
by Syl2Sy
Summary: Lorsqu'un jour tout part en vrille, Harry se retrouve à chasser le Malfoy et le loup-graou dans les couloirs secrets de Poudlard...[Slash] [ Chapitre 18 - Desdémone Rogue, vamp ou vampire ? ]
1. Index

**En premier lieu : les modalités d'usage**

**Titre : **My Draco's got a secret (après un trèèèèèèèèèèès long brain-storming et moultes propositions à la con, on a enfin trouvé! PS: l'histoire comptait déjà 8 chapitres...)  
**Auteurs : **_Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre : **Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés.  
**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer : **Aloreuuuuuuuuuh... Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs... Malheureusement... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend !

**Avertissement : **Commençons par le commencement: ceci est un délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, ma bêta. Ça a commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où l'une après l'autre, on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et petit à petit, c'est devenu une véritable histoire...

**Autre chose : **Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles), même si ce n'est pas très poussé (outil de travail oblige)... Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là ! Surtout si c'est pour venir vous plaindre ensuite !

* * *

**Ensuite : un petit mot de _2Sy_**

Il n'y a pas le tout tout début (merci Tagboard, co----ds !), mais j'vais essayer de tout vous récapipéter ! Bon, alors, au tout tout début, on a eu droit à:

- des évènements à peu près dans l'ordre des choses (Draco et Harry qui s'envoient des vannes à tout va)

- un événement inattendu (Draco qui disparaît un temps et revient avec les cheveux noir ébène)

- une surprise de taille (Harry qui flashe sur Draco avec ses cheveux noirs)

- une explication foireuse (Hermione a refilé un filtre d'amour ultra-puissant à Harry qui, pas de chance, est tombé sur Draco qui revenait de chez 'le coiffeur')

- un Draco qui joue les apprentis Potion Master en utilisant le filtre d'Hermione comme base

- un Rogue baba-cool sous potion zarbi (filtre plus essence de pâquerettes)

- un Lupin qui passe par là et se fait scotcher par un Rogue sous potion encore plus zarbi (potion zarbi plus filtre et ventouses de poulpe séchées)

- la pleine lune qui pointe son nez et un Lupin sans potion tue-loup à cause que Rogue, ben sous potion zarbi, a pas pu lui donner...

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout... Il me semble que je n'oublie rien... A part les quelques autres personnages qui passaient dans le coin et qu'ont pas eu d'chance d'être là...

_**2Sy **_

* * *

**Index**

Chapitre 1 - Couloirs Secrets

Chapitre 2 - Le Truc

Chapitre 3 - Réunion de Famille

Chapitre 4 - Discussion au Coin du Feu

Chapitre 5 - Le Champion

Chapitre 6 - Jalousie(s) et Stratégie(s)

Chapitre 7 - Ecoutes, Magouilles et Défouloire

Chapitre 8 - Roméo et Juliette, Complot et Espionnage

Chapitre 9 - Prise de bec, Saoûlerie et Conséquence

Chapitre 10 - Entretien avec un Vampire

Chapitre 11 - Malaises

Chapitre 12 - Auror(s)... Horreur !

Chapitre 13 - Bruits de Couloir

Chapitre 14 - Sorts Retors

Chapitre 15 - Like a Veela...

Chapitre 16 - Desdémone

Chapitre 17 - Mais qu'est-ce que de la cire vient faire là-dedans ?

Chapitre 18 - Desdémone Rogue, vamp ou vampire ?

Chapitre 19 -

* * *

**Et pour finir : un petit mot de _Karen_**

Je profite qu'on me laisse le micro pour dire que tout-ce-qui-est-slash-c'est-pas-moi-c'est... euh... oh _2Sy_, tu étais là ?  
Hum... bon, on peut dire que cette fic quelque peu expérimentale est née de la rencontre entre une pro-Gryffondor et une pro-Serpentard qui ont chacune tenté de défendre leur camp respectif au travers d'une histoire aussi improvisée que... que... je vous laisse le soin de trouver l'adjectif qui convient. J'espère que vous rentrerez dans ce délire et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire !  
En tout cas, vous pouvez applaudir (avec vos deux mains) _2Sy_ pour sa remise en page du contenu du tag original (c'est du boulot !) et pour sa brillante idée de titre (pourtant j'ai tout fait pour la déconcentrer :p ).  
Et merci d'avance pour les reviews !

**_Karen_**


	2. Couloirs Secrets

Ha, ben, vous êtes encore là ? Vous êtes pas partis ? Bon, ben on y va alors !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Couloirs Secrets**

**Neville**  
Hé, par ici !

**Tous**  
-s'engouffrent dans l'armoire et s'enferment de l'intérieur-

**Harry**  
Une chance que les armoires de Poudlard soient immenses.

**Colin**  
-hmf- M'écrase -hmf-

**Harry**  
Oups ! Pardon Colin, j'avais oublié que tu étais là...

**Ron**  
J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être une sardine bien rangée dans sa boîte qui attend de se faire bouffer !

**Lunard**  
-donne un grand coup dans l'armoire entre deux reniflements-

**Rogue**  
Ce monstre nous causera toujours autant d'ennuis.

**Hermione**  
-surprise- Tiens, vous aussi, vous êtes là Professeur !... Vous savez sûrement ce qu'il faut faire ?

**Rogue**  
L'abattre.

**Hermione**  
-stupéfaite- Euh... à vrai dire... je voulais parler de la potion Tue-Loup... aurait-elle un effet maintenant, même si Remus est déjà loup-garou ?

**Rogue**  
Bien entendu. Mais pour cela, il faudrait encore que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour donner le biberon à cette créature de l'enfer !

**Harry**  
Ho, mais j'ai un très bon désigné volontaire pour ce cas-là ! MALFOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY !

**Lunard**  
-en entendant ce nom, donne des coups d'épaules dans l'armoire-

**Ron**  
Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais embêter un loup-garou, même transformés, ils sont rancuniers...

**Neville**  
J'aime bien ton idée, Harry... mais, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

**Hermione**  
-sentant quelque chose lui écraser la main- AIIIEEEE ! -s'adressant à Rogue, détenteur du genou venant de lui écraser les doigts- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

**Rogue**  
Je cherche l'ouverture du passage secret !

**Harry**  
-sort sa Carte du Maraudeur- Mais c'est vrai, cette armoire cache un passage secret ! Dîtes-moi Ro... Professeur, vous avez passé combien de temps à espionner les allers et venus des Maraudeurs ?

**Rogue**  
-irrité- Suffisamment pour sauver votre peau aujourd'hui, petit imbécile ! -de rage, tape du poing sur le fond de l'armoire qui s'ouvre sur un tunnel obscur-

**Tous**  
_Lumos_ !

**Ron**  
Et pourquoi on se cacherait pas dans une de ces galeries en attendant que Lupin redevienne lui-même ?

**Hermione**  
Un loup-garou est capable de nous retrouver partout et de venir à bout de tout ce qui se trouverait entre lui et nous. On ne peut pas jouer à cache-cache jusqu'au lever du soleil, il nous aura avant !

**Lunard**  
-arrache un pan de l'armoire-

**Neville**  
-tremblant- Tu... tu as raison Hermione, il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder !

**Rogue**  
J'ai laissé la potion que Lupin devait prendre aujourd'hui dans mon bureau. Il nous faut simplement en retrouver le chemin...

**Harry**  
... et ensuite mettre la main sur Malfoy pour qu'il termine le boulot ! Si j'en crois ma carte, il est...

**Ron**  
-se prend une porte dans la gueule- AIEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH !

**Harry**  
... juste derrière cette porte...

**Draco**  
-regarde dans quoi la porte à cogner, lève un sourcil- Ben, qu'est-ce vous foutez là ?

**Harry**  
On a essayé de s'enfuir un peu plus dignement qu'un certain Serpentard qui s'est tiré la queue entre les jambes !

**Ron**  
-la tête en arrière pour stopper son saignement de nez- On chinrche le burin de Rog' où y in lin pintion tue-loup.

**Rogue**  
-outré- PROFESSEUR Rogue ! Ce que cet imbécile essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'il faut retrouver le chemin de mon bureau où se trouve la potion qui anéantira ce monstre.

**Colin**  
-tire sur la manche- Ha... Harry... cherche sur ta carte... vite...

**Harry**  
Une seconde, Colin...

**Neville**  
-regarde dans la même direction que Colin- Euh... non... vite... vraiment...

**Tous**  
-se retournent-

**Lunard**  
-juste derrière eux- GROoooooAAAAAArrrRR !

**Tous**  
HYAAAAAAAAAH !

**Draco**  
Le bureau de Sev' ? Tout droit, premier couloir à droite et deuxième porte à gauche... Mais sinon...

**Harry**  
Pas l'temps ! On fonce !

**Tous, sauf Draco**  
-se mettent à courir-

**Draco**  
-reste planté là et termine sa phrase dans le vent- ... j'suis allé récupérer un échantillon de potion qui amadoue n'importe quel animal...

**Lunard**  
-se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec Draco- GROoooooAAAAAArrrRR !

**Draco**  
-lui balance une potion sur le nez- Couché !

**Lunard**  
-se roule à ses pieds puis lui fait une grosse léchouille sur le visage- Woof ! Woof !

**Draco**  
Un peu trop concentrée cette potion...

**Les autres**  
-arrivent dans le bureau de Rogue-

**Hermione**  
Mais ? Malfoy n'est pas avec nous !

**Harry**  
-ferme la porte à double tour- Il n'avait qu'à pas traîner !

**Hermione**  
Mais il faut y retourner, il est peut-être déjà...

**Ron**  
Pas tant qu'on n'a pas la potion !

**Rogue**  
-ouvre un tiroir de son bureau- Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne faille retrouver Monsieur Malfoy sans tarder... il a pris toutes les potions que contenait ce tiroir, y compris la potion tue-loup.

**Harry**  
Quel c...

**Hermione**  
-coupe Harry- Nous n'avons pas vu à quoi ressemble la potion tue-loup en classe, Malfoy a tout ramassé sans savoir ! Professeur, y-a-t-il des potions qu'il connaît et qui pourraient lui servir !

**Rogue**  
Oui, la potion de dressage. Seulement il doit ignorer que sur un monstre pareil, son effet ne peut être que... relativement bref.

**Hermione**  
Mais, il faut y retourner ! Même s'il s'agit de Malfoy, on peut pas le laisser... -puis ajoute de façon quasi inaudible- Quoique...

**Harry**  
Et pourquoi on laisserait pas se... -ne finit pas sa phrase devant le regard que lui lance Rogue-

**Rogue**  
Miss Granger a raison. mais avant cela: Longdubat, emmenez Weasley à l'infirmerie ! Crivey, vous allez prévenir le directeur ! Potter, Granger, vous venez avec moi !

**Harry**  
Maiheu...

**Pendant ce temps là, ailleurs :**  
-Draco Vs Lunard : Second round !-

**Lunard**  
-recule en grognant et fait mine de chiquer la main de Draco-

**Draco**  
-recule d'un pas- Oups... -fait demi-tour et part en courant-

**Rogue, Harry & Hermione**  
-à nouveau dans les couloirs secrets-

**Harry**  
C'est bien beau tout ça, mais d'après vous où ils sont ?

**Hermione**  
Ben et avec la carte... ?

**Harry**  
J'voudrais bien, mais Ron a saigné dessus, elle est quasi illisible !

**Rogue**  
Retournons d'abord à l'endroit où nous les avons laissé !

**Rogue, Harry & Hermione**  
-voient passer au bout du couloir un Malfoy coursé par un Lunard-

**Rogue**  
Suivons-les !

**Hermione**  
-alors qu'ils arrivent à un nouveau croisement- Ben, où ils sont passés ?

**Harry**  
-essouflé- La vache ! J'pensais pas qu'il courait aussi vite le Malfoy !

**Rogue**  
Avec un loup-garou au trousses, rien d'étonnant ! Cependant, il est beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur Draco.

**Pendant ce temps là, ailleurs :**  
-Draco Vs Lunard : Troisième round !-

**Lunard**  
-chope le mollet droit de Draco avec ses dents-

**Draco**  
-s'étale face contre terre marmonne et grommelle-

**Lunard**  
-recule et se met en position d'attaque-

**Draco**  
-se relève- Rhaaa ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Mon uniforme est foutu ! Et en plus j'm'suis fait gniaker par un loup-garou ! Manquait plus que ça ! Comme si j'étais pas déjà assez un putain de mélange de tout plein de trucs !

**Lunard**  
-prêt à attaquer- Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

**Draco**  
-fait face à Lunard- Toi, la sale bête tu paies rien pour attendre !

**Lunard**  
-penche la tête sur le côté en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voit-

**Draco**  
-les yeux entièrement rouges sang, des canines de vampires, des griffes de 5cm à la place des ongles, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres (et je le rappelle les cheveux noirs de jais)- Piti, piti, piti ! Viens jouer avec tonton Draco !

**Lunard**  
-recule, fait demi-tour et part en courant-

**Draco**  
-déploie des ailes de démon et poursuit Lunard- Reviens-ici, sale bête ! On a un compte à régler !

**Rogue, Harry & Hermione**  
-quelque peu perdus voient passer au bout du couloir un Lunard coursé par un truc volant qui a la voix de Malfoy et qui gueule comme un âne qu'il va "lui apprendre à cette sale bête, non mais !"-

**Harry**  
C'était quoi, ça ?

**À suivre**

* * *

À vot' bon coeur, m'sieur, dame ! Une 'tite review pour les auteurs ! Aussi jetées soient-elles ! 

P.S.: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, c'est le petit bouton 'Go' en bas, à côté de 'Submit Review'.

**_2Sy_**


	3. Le Truc

**Chapitre 2 - Le Truc**

**Hermione**  
Lunard fuit ! Quelle horrible créature peut effrayer un loup-garou ?

**Rogue**  
-sourire vicelard- Monsieur Malfoy...

**Harry & Hermione**  
QUOI ?

**Rogue**  
-fier- Je ne suis pas fan des... hybrides, mais quand on peut accumuler autant de transformations sans perdre l'esprit, je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionné. Suivez-moi.

**Rogue, Harry & Hermione**  
-arrivent dans un cul-de-sac où Draco tient Lunard en respect-

**Harry**  
-bouche bée- Moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas plus laid qu'un loup-garou...

**Hermione**  
Mais Draco... qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

**Draco**  
-se tourne vers Hermione et la regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait-

**Hermione**  
-fronce ses sourcils- Malfoy, tu te sens bien ?

**Draco**  
-rentre ses canines de vampires, ses griffes et ses ailes, ses yeux redeviennent normaux mais pas de leur couleur habituelle (sont bleu-verts au lieu de bleu-gris) et ses cheveux prennent une teinte blond venitien et poussent de quelques centimètres- Wow ! Mignonne !

**Harry**  
-manque de s'étouffer-

**Rogue**  
-hautement surpris lève un sourcil et attend de voir la suite-

**Draco**  
-avec un sourire enjoleur s'approche d'Hermione et lui fait un baise-main- Mademoiselle, c'est un délice de vous rencontrer !

**Hermione**  
-semble subjuguée par Draco, se met à rougir et bafouille- M... Merci...

**Harry**  
-les yeux ronds- ... Ben ça... Ron est en train de louper quelque chose... -puis désignant Malfoy en train de faire la cour à Hermione qui semble sous le charme- Ro... Euh, Professeur, vous pouvez m'expliquer là ?

**Rogue**  
-fronce des sourcils et semble réfléchir, puis s'adressant à Draco- Hum... Prince Andréalphus ?

**Draco**  
-se tournant vers Rogue- Plaît-il ?

**Rogue**  
-pour lui même- Là on est mal !

**Harry**  
? Pardon ? J'ai pas tout suivi ? Et c'est qui André-machin ?

**Draco**  
-s'adressant à Rogue mais reportant son attention sur Hermione- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire... Je vous prie de m'excusez, mais j'ai une autre discussion en cours...

**Rogue**  
-à Harry- Andréalphus est... hum... un Prince Démon... de... Heu... hum... Le problème n'est pas là, il faut trouver un moyen de faire revenir Draco, ou du moins sa personnalité première...

**Harry**  
Prince Démon ? Mais comment ? Et de quoi ?

**Lunard**  
-qu'ils ont quelque peu oublié dans son coin voyant que Malfoy ne s'occupe plus de lui et paraît moins dangeureux, lui saute dessus en grognant-

**Draco**  
-tombe à la renverse sous le poids du loup-garou et grâce au choc redevient lui-même aussi bien physiquement que mentalement- Heu... oups ? -fouille dans ses poches et balance la première potion qu'il trouve sur Lunard-

**Lunard**  
-s'écroule et s'endort sur le coup-

**Rogue**  
-posant un regard pénétrant sur Draco- Dis-moi Drake, Lucius n'aurait-il point passé un pacte avec le Prince Démon Andréalphus, en plus de Kobal et de Malphas ?

**Hermione**  
-reprenant difficilement ses esprits- ? Qui ça ? Quoi ça ? Où ça ?

**Draco**  
-baisse les yeux- Pas Lucius... Mais... Ma mère...

**Rogue**  
-scrutant toujours Draco- De plus, n'as-tu rien d'autre à me révéler quant à la dernière victime de tes transformations vampiriques ?

**Harry**  
Ha ? Parce qu'en plus c'est un vampire ?

**Draco**  
-subitement absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures- Ben... heu... Je crois que c'était une Veela... (veela en vo : vélane en vf)

**Rogue**  
Miss Granger !

**Hermione**  
-encore troublée, sursaute- Ou... Oui ?

**Rogue**  
Je vous conseille de vous tenir à l'écart de Monsieur Malfoy tant qu'on n'a pas mis fin... à certains mélanges douteux. -jette un regard en biais à Malfoy- Potter, je compte sur vous pour la surveiller.

**Harry**  
Je veux bien mais si on nous expliquait plutôt !

**Rogue**  
-soudain très las- La famille Malfoy a pour tradition de s'allier à des créatures qui peuvent leur venir en aide en cas de besoin. De plus, Draco est un vampire, ce qui lui donne les pouvoirs de sa dernière... prise de sang...

**Harry**  
-complètement perdu- Et ?

**Rogue**  
-vraiment très las- L'association du Prince Andrealphus à l'aura d'une veela pourraient être... dommageables pour Miss Granger.

**Harry**  
-l'air d'avoir compris que la moitié- Ah ?

**Dumbledore (suivi de Colin)**  
-souriant- J'ignorais que les vampires et les loup-garous se donnaient rendez-vous dans les couloirs secrets de Poudlard...

**Harry**  
Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas de quoi Andréalphus est le Prince Démon...

**Hermione**  
-fière de montrer qu'elle suit les cours- Andréalphus est le Prince Démon de... -blush : rougit mais alors, très, très, très fort-

**Colin**  
Mais si Malfoy est un vampire, alors ça veut dire qu'il va rester un na... heu... un sale môme toute sa vie... Enfin, toute son éternité, plutôt... Non ?

**Dumbledore**  
Et si nous allions discuter de tout cela autre part que dans ce sombre couloir où nous nous trouvons actuellement ?

**Rogue**  
Bonne idée... Cependant, avant tout : Drake, la potion tue-loup ?

**Harry**  
Tiens... C'est la deuxième fois... Que R... Le professeur Rogue appelle Malfoy : "Drake"...

**Draco**  
En quoi ça t'regarde Potter ? -sort deux flacons de ses poches- Laquelle est-ce : la bleue-verte ou la... euh... drôle de couleur... ?

**Colin**  
Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un jaune-vert-kaki avec une pointe de rouge et...

**Draco**  
-lui coupe la parole et enchaine sans laisser l'occasion à personne d'en placer une- Je m'en fous de la couleur dont il s'agit réellement ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est quelle potion faire avaler à notre "belle-au-bois-dormant " -montre Lunard du doigt- Avant qu'elle, ses crocs, ses griffes et tout le toutim ne se réveillent ! Et non, je ne vais pas garder mon apparence actuelle éternellement, étant donné que j'ai été mordu après que les pactes aient été passés !

**Harry**  
Wow ! Je me demande quand est-ce qu-il a respiré...

**Dumbledore**  
-souriant à Malfoy- La bleue-verte.

**Draco**  
Pourquoi j'ai pas confiance, là ?

**Harry**  
Mais, dis-moi, en plus d'être un mélange de tout un tas d'trucs bizarres, tu serais pas parano ?

**Draco**  
-lève les yeux au ciel et soupire- Ok... J'ai rien dit ! -s'approche de Lunard pour lui administrer la potion-

**Lunard**  
-se met soudain à ronfler, faisant sursauter Malfoy-

**Harry**  
-lève les yeux au ciel- C'est pas vrai, le démon-vampire-lycan machin chose a peur de se faire mordre à nouveau ? Donne-moi ça -arrache la potion tue-loup des mains de Malfoy et la verse dans la gueule de Lunard-

**Harry & Draco**  
Oups !

**Hermione**  
-en grande conversation avec Dumbledore, se retourne en entendant ça, complètement paniquée- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'est réveillé ? C'est pas la bonne potion ?

**Harry & Draco (ainsi que Colin venu à la rescousse)**  
-gênés, tentant de cacher le corps de Lupin-

**Harry**  
Euh... Hermione, il vaut mieux que tu ne vois pas Lupin, il est en piteux état et...

**Draco**  
Il est à poil, oui !

**Colin**  
-dégoûté- C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas envie de prendre une photo !

**Draco**  
-méprisant- Il n'a pas ma maîtrise.

**Harry**  
-un brin énervé- Rassure-moi Malfoy, tu es toujours mortel ?

**Dumbledore**  
Allons, allons, le Professeur Rogue va s'occuper de ce petit problème. Suivez-moi.

**Rogue**  
-fait apparaître une couverture qui recouvre Lupin et lance un _Wingardium Leviosa_ qui fait léviter le pauvre Lupin, toujours profondément endormi-

**Draco**  
-à Harry, avec un sourire narquois- Ça te f'rait trop plaisir !

**Harry**  
La poisse ! Je plains toutes les créatures immortelles de cette planète de devoir te supporter aussi longtemps !

**Hermione**  
-levant les yeux au ciel- Et c'est reparti !

**Harry**  
Désolé de m'inquiéter de l'avenir de l'humanité, Hermione !

**Hermione**  
-commence à regretter amèrement son philtre d'amour-

**À suivre**

* * *

Voilà pour la deuxième partie ! 

Je rapelle au passage que tout ceci à été écrit sur un **TAGBOARD** ! La narration y est donc réduite au minimum ! Normalement tout ce qui est action était entre astérisques. Le fait est que ce site ne les reconnait pas, donc, je me démerde comme je peux et j'ai mis des tirets à la place... Mais, visiblement, c'est pas assez clair... Donc, si vous aves des suggestions, j'suis pas contre ! Pour ça, y a pas de mystère, vous cliquez sur le bouton 'Go', en bas à côté de 'Submit Review' et vous me dites tout ça !

Et un p'tit - **M E R C I** - à **_Zazan_** pour sa review !

_**2Sy**_


	4. Réunion de Famille

**Chapitre 3 - Réunion de Famille**

**Tous**  
-arrivent dans le bureau de Dumbledore où les attendent Ron, Neville et... Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy-

**Dumbledore**  
-s'adressant à Draco, étonné- Quand Monsieur Crivey m'a appris que vous étiez aux prises avec Lunard, j'ai pris la peine de prévenir vos parents, Draco.

**Rogue**  
-annule d'un mouvement de baguette le _Wingardium Leviosa_, laissant tomber lourdement Lupin dans un fauteuil-

**Harry**  
Une minute... -pointe du doigt Lucius- VOUS DEVRIEZ PAS ÊTRE EN TAULE, VOUS ?

**Lucius**  
Primo : on ne montre pas du doigt, c'est impoli ! Secundo : j'ai eu droit aux circonstances atténuantes et au bénéfice du doute !

**Harry**

**Hermione**  
En gros, il a réussi à leur faire gober qu'il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment...

**Draco**  
-s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, l'air abattu- Manquait plus qu'lui, tiens...

**Lucius**  
Un peu de respect, jeune homme ! Légalement parlant, tu es mon fils et j'ai encore des droits et des devoirs envers toi !

**Draco**  
-les yeux au ciel- Bla, bla, bla... CAUSE TOUJOURS !

**Lucius**  
Alors là ! La coupe est pleine ! JE suis celui qui t'a éduqué ! TU feras ce que JE te dirais de faire !

**Harry**  
-les yeux remplis d'espoir- Ca veut dire qu'il deviendra Mangemort comme son père et que je pourrais lui foutre une raclée ?

**Narcissa**  
-une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et un grand sourire ironique- Comme son père, exactement !

**Draco**  
-sarcastique- Comme mon père, hein ? Ben v'là le topo : vampire, Mangemort, traître...

**Tous, sauf : Dumbledore mort de rire, Rogue la tête dans les mains & Narcissa même lueur même sourire**  
HEIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN ?

**Lucius**  
-se tourne brusquement vers Rogue- SEVERUS ROGUE ! J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !

**Rogue**  
-passablement énervé, s'adressant à Draco- DRAKE ! Que tu dises que je suis Mangemort, rien à faire, tout le monde le sait ! Que tu révèles que je suis un vampire, passe encore ! Mais que tu révèles à Lucius que je suis le traître au sein des Mangemorts, alors là, NON ! -pointe sa baguette sur Lucius- _Oubliettes_ !

**Draco**  
... Woups...

**Lucius**  
-après un étourdissement- ... euh... qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

**Rogue**  
Que tu es celui qui a éduqué Drak... euh... Draco et qu'il doit faire ce que tu lui dis.

**Lucius**  
Oui, exactement ! -lance un regard mauvais à Draco-

**Harry**  
-l'air hébété, commence à renifler puis éclate en sanglots sur l'épaule de Ron-

**Ron**  
-surpris- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ?

**Harry**  
-sanglotant- Je comprends rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! -snif-

**Ron**  
-tapotant maladroitement le dos d'Harry pour tenter de le calmer- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je suis un peu largué...

**Hermione**  
-hautaine- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de rassurant !

**Colin**  
-voyant la dispute venir au regard noir de Ron- Oh, moi non plus, je n'ai rien compris !

**Neville**  
-très innocemment- En fait, je crois que c'est très simple. Le Professeur Rogue est un vampire... et c'est aussi le père de Draco.

**Harry**  
-stupéfait, regarde Neville, puis replonge dans l'épaule de Ron- Ouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn !

**Ron**  
-qui commence à être un peu gêné- Je sais, ça surprend... mais franchement, que son père soit Lucius Malfoy ou Rogue, ça change pas grand...

**Harry**  
-relève soudain la tête, l'air indigné, pointant du doigt Neville- C'est pas çaaaa ! C'est parce qu'il a fallu que ce soit l'aut' docteur ès botanique qui m'explique !

**Tous**  
-exaspérés-

**Draco**  
-mode veela : on, s'approche de Harry- Allons, alllons, c'est pas si grave que ça !

**Tous**  
-bloquent sur Draco qui s'efforce de réconforter Harry-

**Harry**  
-se remet petit à petit- Snif... Merci... C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter l'moral...

**Lupin**  
-émerge doucient, son regard tombe sur Draco (toujours en mode veela), se lève, utilise la couverture comme une toge, s'approche de Draco, le chope par les épaules- Bonjour jeune homme, vous marinez chez vos harengs ?

**Draco**  
-mode veela : off, lui balance sa main dans la gueule- Non, mais ho ! Faudrait voir à pas éxagérer non plus !

**Lupin**  
-étourdi, se frotte la joue- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, moi ?

**Rogue**  
-s'adressant à Dumbledore et aux parents Malfoy- C'est justement ce quoi je voulais vous entretenir, il semblerait que Draco soit victime d'un malheureux concours de circonstances et...

**Harry**  
Victime ? Ce bâtard de...

**Hermione**  
-plaque sa main contre la bouche de Harry- Ce que Harry essaie de dire, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, c'est que votre pacte avec le Prince Andréalphus s'accommode mal avec le pouvoir de la veela qu'a vampirisé votre fils.

**Ron**  
-murmurant à Harry- C'est qui le Prince Andréalphus ?

**Harry**  
-toujours avec la main d'Hermione sur la bouche, hausse les épaules l'air de dire qu'il ne le sait toujours pas et qu'il en a marre d'être ignoré comme ça alors que c'est quand même lui le héros, merde (oui, il dit tout ça en un haussient d'épaule)-

**Dumbledore**  
-les ignorant complètement et s'adressant aux parents Malfoy- Voilà qui pose problème, en effet.

**Draco**  
-sur le point de craquer nerveusement- Rhaaa ! Mais vous m'emmerdez à la fin ! Vous pensez pas que ça serait mieux d'en parler demain ? Nan, parce que j'veux pas avoir l'air mais il est quand même 1h du mat' et on a cours demain...

**Lucius**  
-d'un ton sec- Surveille ton langage ! Il ne me semble pas que ce genre de vocabulaire fasse partie de l'éducation que je t'ai donnée !

**Draco**  
-haussant les épaules- C'est pas comme si ton baratin m'intéressait !

**Lucius**  
-ouvre la bouche pour répliquer-

**Rogue**  
-qui commence à en avoir marre, mais marre ! coupant la parole à Lucius au passage- Suffit ! Le problème n'est pas là !

**Dumbledore**  
-essayant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la conversation- Tout à fait ! Revenons-en au problème de Draco...

**Draco**  
-fatigué- Hé ben, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va aller dormir !

**Harry**  
-se dégage d'Hermione- Si tu y mettais un peu du tien aussi ! La discussion serait déjà close depuis longtemps !

**Draco**  
-craque- Très bien ! On va régler ça très vite alors ! -mode veela : on- Il - n'y a - aucun - problème !

**Tous**  
-bloquent sur Draco-

**Ron**  
-va pour dire quelque chose-

**Draco**  
Il - n'y a - aucun - problème !

**Tous**  
-souriant un peu béatement- Il n'y a aucun problème... (1)

**Draco**  
Sur ce, moi, j'v'ais coucher ! Bonne nuit ! -quitte tranquillement le bureau de Dumbledore-

**Tous**  
-descendent de leur nuage-

**Lupin**  
C'est moi ou on s'est encore fait avoir ?

**Ron**  
-encore rêveur- Il n'y a aucun prob... -se prend une baffe de la part d'Harry- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais... aïïïeuh !

**Neville**  
Mais pourquoi, nous les garçons, nous sommes sensibles à Malfoy ? Les veela ne séduisent que le sexe opposé !

**Hermione**  
Certainement l'addition de l'aura de la veela et du charme traditionnel du vampire...

**Ron**  
-hilare, donne un coup dans les côtes de Harry en désignant Rogue-

**Harry**  
-l'air entendu- Hmmf... oui... hé hé... c'est certain que... hi hi hi... les vampires... mffft... sont toujours... pff hi hi... tellement sexy ! mdrrrrrrrrrrr

**Rogue**  
-jette un regard assassin à Harry et Ron, explosés de rire- Narcissa, je crois savoir que nous n'avons pas besoin de Draco pour règler ce petit problème de pacte avec le Prince Andréalphus, je me trompe ?

**Dumbledore**  
-alors que Neville, Colin et Hermione ont à leur tour du mal à réprimer un fou rire- Ah! Voilà qui nous arrangerait tous, Narcissa !

**Narcissa**  
-d'un ton calme et posé- Il est hors de question que je rompe le pacte.

**Les autres, sauf Lucius, chacun à sa manière**  
Hein Mais pourquoi ?

**Narcissa**  
-toujours très calme et posée- Si vous croyez que c'est facile de dégeler le cul d'un Malfoy !

**Ron, Neville & Colin**  
-après un temps- Dégeler le...

**Harry**  
... Pourtant, si on en croit la rumeur... Malfoy, enfin, Draco est plutôt... Enfin...

**Hermione**  
Déluré..

**Neville**  
Dépravé...

**Colin**  
Décadent...

**Ron**  
... Il paraît qu'il s'est fait TOUT ce qui est potable dans le dortoir des Serpentards...

**Hermione**  
-a un éclair d'intelligence, va pour dire un truc mais son regard tombe sur Rogue et donc reste à fixer Rogue bouche bée-

**Rogue**  
-pas le moins du monde décontenacé- Fermez la bouche Granger !

**Hermione**  
-détache son regard de Rogue avec l'air de réfléchir intensément, puis à voix basse, pour elle-même- ... Non... Impossible... -puis s'adresse aux autres, l'air las- Je sais pas vous, mais moi je crois que je vais allé me coucher... J'ai comme une migraine qui commence... -quitte le bureau de Dumbledore un peu à la masse-

**Harry, Ron, Neville & Colin**  
-comprenant qu'Hermione avait quelque chose à dire en privé aux Gryffondors, prétextent eux-aussi une grande fatigue et suivent Hermione-

**À suivre**

(1) Inspiré de _**Hellsing**_, volume 3, chapitre 2, p. 29-31.

* * *

Voilà pour la troisième partie ! Sur ce coup-là, je dois admettre qu'on est parties en vrille et encore, là, c'est que le début ! C'est de pire en pire ensuite ! 

Au passage, un très grand **M E R C I** à _**Naseis**_, _**Melhuiwen**_, **_Aresielle_** et **_Kaoro_** pour leur review !  
Et si vous pouviez continuer à en laisser (le bouton 'Go' en bas à côté de 'Submit Review'), sachez que ça nous fera toujours plaisir !

_**2Sy**_


	5. Discussion au Coin du Feu

**Chapitre 4 - Discussion au Coin du Feu**

**Hermione**  
-arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame- Choucroute!

**Ron**  
-s'adressant aux garçons- Chais pas vous, mais moi je les trouve de moins en moins subtils, les mots de passe!

**Neville**  
-passant le dernier, gêné- Ben c'est pas pour autant que je m'en souviens mieux!

**Hermione**  
-se tenant debout devant la cheminée pendant que les garçons s'affalent dans les fauteuils- Je suppose que vous avez compris ce que cela signifie ?

**Ron**  
Oui, McGonagall se fait vieille... elle est même plus capable d'imaginer un mot de passe digne de ce n...

**Hermione**  
-énervée- Pas ça, idiot, je parle de Malfoy!

**Harry**  
-lève un sourcil- Ah parce qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à comprendre ?

**Hermione**  
-regarde les garçons l'un après l'autre- Ne me dites pas que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué!

**Les garçons**  
-les yeux ronds-

**Ron**  
Remarqué quoi ? Que Malfoy fils est un... heu... le résultat de... heu... dû à... heu... Enfin, c'est un Truc quoi!

**Colin**  
Ça, si! C'est même la seule chose que j'ai retenu de la soirée!

**Neville**  
Ouais! Dire que je le trouvais déjà affreux avant ça... mais, là...

**Harry**  
Malfoy n'est pas si affreux que ça d'habitude! C'est juste que c'est un p'tit con prétentieux et que ça se lit sur son visage! Sinon, avec ses cheveux noirs, il est plutôt bien...

**Un ange**  
-passe-

**Hermione**  
-l'air absolument désespéré se tape la tête sur le premier mur venu en murmurant- ô Merlin, venez à mon secours, par pitié! -puis, reprend à voix haute- Mais... Merde alors! Draco est l'incarnation d'un Prince Démon qui a été vampirisé et le seul problème qui préoccupe les profs, j'entends par là Dumbledore et Rogue, c'est qu'il a acquis les pouvoirs d'une veela! Y a pas un truc qui vous dérange dans cet énoncé ?

**Harry**  
Si, qu'on sait toujours pas ce que c'est que le Prince Machin Andréalphtruc!

**Les autres gars**  
-solidaires- Ouais!

**Hermione**  
-écarlate- Comment vous expliquer sans vous choquer... le Prince Démon Andréalphus est le prince de... de ce qu'on fait pour faire les bébés... et... et quand il fait des bébés avec une femme et qu'elle finit par être très contente... et bien elle meurt.

**Harry, Neville & Colin**  
-tilt- Aaaaaaah... -l'air dégouté- Ooooooh...

**Ron**  
-fronce les sourcils- Hein ?

**Harry**  
-se tourne vers Ron- Si une fille prend son pied avec lui, elle clamse.

**Ron**  
-tilt- Aaaaaaah... -l'air dégouté- Ooooooh...

**Hermione**  
-à bout de nerfs- Bon, maintenant que j'ai éclairé vos lanternes, qui comprend la situation ?

**Neville**  
-lève le doigt en sautillant sur son fauteuil- Moi! Moi!

**Hermione**  
-lasse- Oui, Neville?

**Neville**  
Ben... si Malfoy a été vampirisé alors qu'il avait déjà les pouvoirs du Prince-Démon, alors celui qui l'a engendré a aussi ses pouvoirs... non ?

**Hermione**  
Entre autres!

**Harry**  
-fait la moue- Maiheu! Pourquoi moi, j'arrive pas à trouver les bonnes conclusions alors que Neville y arrive ?

**Ron**  
-après un temps- ... Mais, heu... Si Malfoy est l'incarnation de Andrémachin, ça veut dire que la rumeur est infondée ? J'veux dire, vu qu'aucune fille n'est morte...

**Hermione**  
Ben... euh... c'est vrai que là, il y a un truc que je ne m'explique pas...

**Colin**  
Infondée ? Va dire ça à Dean qui l'a surpris une fois dans la salle sur demande avec un autre serpentard dans une position assez délicate!

**Harry**  
Un... ? Tu veux dire 'UNE' serpentard, non ?

**Colin**  
Non, non, j'ai bien dit 'un' et c'est bien ce que j'ai voulu dire!

**Les autres garçons**  
-machoire qui s'éclate au sol-

**Hermione**  
-bouffée de chaleur-

**Harry**  
Hé ben, si on m'avait dit que le petit prince des Serpentards était de ce bord-là...

**Colin**  
Détrompe-toi! Il n'y a pas que des garçons au tableau de chasse de Malfoy! Je me rappellerais toujours la tête de Parvati quand on est tombé sur Malfoy et sa soeur, Padma, en position... euh, très délicate aussi... Dommage que ce coup-ci j'avais pas mon appareil photo...

**Harry**  
Ha, parce qu'en plus il ne s'en prend pas qu'aux serpentards?

**Neville**  
Bien sûr que non! Enfin, selon la rumeur, y a aussi une bonne partie des Serdaigles et quelques Pouffsouffles...

**Ron**  
Ben j'pensais pas... J'avais bien entendu dire que Cho... Mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était des conneries... Ou que c'était exprès pour blesser Harry...

**Harry**  
-machoire fracassée au sol, air déconfit- Mais... mais... mais... -soudain l'air très las et complètement dégoûté de la vie- Ben... J'crois que j'vais aller m'coucher... J'suis fatigué là, tout d'un coup... -monte dans la chambre sans même un regard aux autres-

**Hermione**  
-attendrie- Oooooh... le pauvre...

**Ron**  
-jetant un regard noir à Hermione- Si tu ménageais un peu nos cerveaux aussi... tu sais bien que Harry n'a plus tous ses neurones avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé!

**Neville**  
-goguenard- Je crois plutôt qu'il est déçu d'apprendre que ce n'est pas lui, le vrai "chouchou" de Poudlard!

**Hermione**  
-jetant à son tour un regard noir à Neville- Mais il n'a pas à être désolé de ne pas être un pervers...

**Ron**  
Ouais, un pervers qui n'arrive même pas à... -tilt- ... ooooooh...

**Hermione**  
Quoi, tu as enfin compris ce qu'on disait il y a une heure ?

**Ron**  
-regard assassin- Nan, idiote! Je me disais... si Malfoy s'envoie la moitié de Poudlard tout sexe confondu sans jamais faire de victime... c'est qu'il n'envoie personne au ciel... proprement dit...

**Colin**  
-mort de rire- T'es en train de dire qu'il est nul au pieu ?

**Ron**  
-une lumière dans les yeux- Ou éjaculateur précoce, pourquoi pas ?

**Neville**  
Oh ça, ça se soigne très bien. Je connais une plante qui...

**Les autres**  
-les yeux rivés sur Neville-

**Neville**  
-s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, rouge comme une tomate, marmonne- Enfin, je connais une plante, quoi.

**Ron**  
-un peu sur les nerfs- Ouais, ben c'est pas tout ça mais, moi, j'vais aller me coucher!

**Hermione**  
Ca serait pas une mauvaise idée... Tu m'as l'air tendu!

**Ron**  
Tendu! Non, pas du tout! J'suis juste un peu sur les nerfs! Et y a de quoi quand même! Il est près de 1h30 du matin et on a passé toute la soirée à parler de Malfoy! Alors, oui, j'suis sur les nerfs!

**Neville**  
-baille à s'en décrocher la machoire- Ouais, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée! En plus, j'vous rappelle qu'on a Potion avec les Serpentards en premier cours demain matin!

**Ron**  
Allez, go! Bonne nuit 'Mione! -va se coucher, imité par Neville-

**Hermione**  
Bonne nuit les gars! -regarde Colin- Ben tu vas pas dormir?

**Colin**  
-secoue la tête- Huh, huh! J'ai pas cours de potion moi, en première heure demain matin... Et puis, même, je commence à 10h...

**Hermione**  
Ha, oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais...

**Colin**  
Je me demandais...

**Hermione**  
Oui?

**Colin**  
Si la supposition de Ron est vrai et que la moitié de Poudlard lui est passé entre les cuisses de Malfoy, alors, pourquoi ce dernier n'est pas la risée de tout Poudlard ? Bien au contraire! Enfin, sur ce sujet-là en question...

**Hermione**  
Alors ça... -hausse les épaules- Bonne nuit Colin! -prend la direction de sa chambre-

**Colin**  
-après un temps- ... Ouais, mais ça m'intrigue quand même! -va se coucher-

**À suivre**

* * *

Voilà pour la quatrième partie... au grand désarroi de mes yeux myopes, parce que, mine de rien, modifier et corriger un code html quand on a passé l'après-midi à rentrer des données sous excel, ben franchement, c'est pas top! 

Pour la partie cinq, faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps par conte, parce que demain, re-belote pour ma pomme: rentrage de données sous excel toute l'après-midi... De plus, j'ai commencé à rédiger le chapitre suivant de _De Mauvaise Foi_ et j'aimerai bien l'avancer un peu... Donc, pour la suite, faudra attendre jusqu'à jeudi!

Sur ce bonne soirèe!

* * *

Et - **M E R C I** - à **_Kaoro_** et _**Melhuiwen**_ pour leur review!  
D'ailleurs, pour les autres, si vous vous voulez en laisser une, vous pouvez! C'est le bouton 'Go', juste en bas! 

**_2Sy_**


	6. Le Champion

**Chapitre 5 - Le Champion**

**Le lendemain matin, dans le dortoir garçon de Gryffondor...**  
-bruit des oiseaux qui piaillent au-dehors-

**Hermione**  
-ouvre brusquement la porte- Harry, Ron!

**Ron**  
-venant à peine de terminer de boutonner un pantalon salvateur, sursaute puis hurle- P'TAIN HERMIONE, MAIS C'EST LE DORTOIR DES MECS ICI!

**Hermione**  
On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de détail! Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle en train de petit-déjeuner et j'aimerais en profiter pour vous parler de quelque chose en privé. Où est Harry?

**Ron**  
-pointe du pouce un tas de draps au pied du lit vide d'Harry- Là. Il dort.

**Hermione**  
-incrédule- Ça?

**Ron**  
-soupire- Depuis qu'il est en connexion permanente avec Tu-Sais-Qui -s'approche du tas de draps- on le retrouve toujours par terre -saisit deux bouts de draps- alors je suis de corvée tous les matins pour ça -tire un grand coup sur les draps, Harry s'étalant par terre dans un "SHPLAFF" misérable-

**Harry**  
-plus échevelé que jamais- HEIN, QUOI ÇA?

**Ron**  
C'est rien Harry, il faut aller en cours. Et Hermione veut nous parler.

**Hermione**  
Euh... oui, voilà, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et... il n'existe qu'une seule solution pour découvrir qui est vraiment Malfoy...

**Ron**  
-fait un pas en arrière- Ah non, pas le polynectar!

**Harry**  
-la main sur le ventre- Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir.

**Ron**  
-tente d'apitoyer Hermione en désignant Harry- Il ruine suffisamment les matelas comme ça la nuit!

**Hermione**  
Mais non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout! C'est moi qui me charge de tout: je vais séduire Malfoy!

**Ron**  
-les yeux ronds- M... mais! T'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi?

**Harry**  
-se frottant la nuque- Non, MOI, je viens de tomber sur la tête. Elle, elle vient juste de dire une grosse ânerie...

**Hermione**  
Mais nous devons savoir si Malfoy est dangereux ou pas! Je ferais en sorte de me rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour découvrir la vérité mais... -vire à l'écarlate- ... je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin que la décence ne le permet, bien sûr...

**Ron**  
Ben justement, comment tu feras si tu te retrouves seule avec lui et qu'il est dangereux? Et comment tu arriveras à mettre le grappin sur quelqu'un qui te traite de "Sang-de-bourbe"?

**Hermione**  
Faîtes-moi confiance, vous allez voir. On va être en retard au cours de potions, allons-y. -alors que le trio se dirige vers la porte- Harry?

**Harry**  
Hmm?

**Hermione**  
Tu ne vas pas y aller en pyjama quand même?

**Cours de potions**  
-une demi-heure plus tard-

**Hermione, Ron & Harry**  
-à la bourre de 5 min- Heu... Désolés... Veuillez nous excuser pour ce retard...

**Dean**  
Déstressés les gars! Le prof est pas encore là!

**Hermione, Ron & Harry**  
? huh? -vont s'assoir-

**Hermione**  
Tiens, Malfoy non plus n'est pas là... Je me demande si ça a un rapport...

**Neville à Harry & Ron**  
Depuis quand Hermione se préoccupe de Malfoy?

**Harry**  
Depuis pas plus tard que ce matin... 

**Ron**  
Et je sens qu'elle va pas en démordre avant longtemps...

**les autres Gryffondors**  
? huh?

**Rogue**  
-débarque dans la salle suivi de Malfoy, tous les deux renfrognés- Silence! Mettez-vous par deux! Aujourd'hui vous préparerez une potion lacrymogène -pointe sa baguette vers le tableau et fait apparaître les instructions- Commencez!

**Hermione**  
-se glisse à côté de Malfoy, souriante- Oh, Draco, je peux me mettre avec toi?

**Malfoy**  
Tu plaisantes, Granger? Vas plutôt limiter les dégâts de Londubat, comme d'hab'...

**Hermione**  
-se forçant toujours à sourire- C'est-à-dire... justement... j'ai l'impression de ne plus progresser ces derniers temps en potions. Alors je me disais, toi qui a toujours d'excellents résultats dans ce cours... -intérieurement: pas difficile quand on est le fils chéri du prof!-

**Malfoy**  
Pff! Et on se demande pourquoi il faudrait interdire les Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard? -lui faisant signe de dégager- Allez, retourne chez les Moldus si t'arrives pas à suivre!

**Hermione**  
-dépitée, retourne à côté de Neville, devant Harry et Ron- Espèce de... tu ferais moins le fier si j'utilisais mon philtre d'amour...

**Harry**  
-chuchote- Pas question, ça nous a suffisamment causé d'ennuis comme ça! Pis on t'avait prévenu: ce type s'envoie n'importe quoi, mais faut pas que ce soit du 100 moldu!

**Hermione**  
-tilt- Mais c'est bien sûr... Ron, tu vas me remplacer!

**Ron**  
QUOI? -s'aperçoit qu'il a hurlé et se planque aussitôt derrière son chaudron- Ça va pas non? D'accord, Malfoy est pas regardant sur le sexe, mais il peut pas me piffrer... et c'est réciproque!

**Hermione**  
Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, et ça c'est un avantage majeur! -réfléchit- S'il ne t'aime pas, c'est parce que tu es pauvre, que ta famille soutient les Moldus et que tu es ami avec nous. Mais si tu arrives à lui faire croire que maintenant, tu renies tout ça...

**Ron**  
-indigné- Pas question que je me la joue Percy! Et pourquoi ce serait pas Harry qui s'y collerait, d'abord?

**Harry**  
-en train de rêvasser bizarrement en regardant Malfoy- Oh, il ne voudra sûrement pas de moi... je crois qu'il me hait viscéralement -sortant brusquement de sa rêverie, vire à l'écarlate et se met à s'affairer autour de son chaudron-

**Hermione**  
-après avoir lancé un regard soupçonneux à Harry- Ron, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Dès que ce cours est fini, tu passes à l'attaque!

**Blaise**  
-regarde sa binôme: Parkinson... Regarde Draco y seul à sa table... Regarde sa binôme, prend ses affaires et va s'assoir à côté de Draco-

**Harry**  
-lève la tête et voit Blaise s'asseoir près de Draco... Marmonne- Ben te gènes pas vas-y, assieds-toi sur ses genoux pendant qu't'y es!

**Ron**  
Hein?

**Harry**  
-un peu rouge, recentrant son attention sur son chaudron- Non, rien... J'disais: "Je n'ai pas assez dormi, j'ai un mal fou à étudier"...

**Hermione**  
-regarde intensément Harry, puis lève un sourcil-

**Neville**  
-avec une voix de pucelle effarouchée- HERMIOOOOONE! C'est normal que ça soit de cette couleur?

**Draco & Blaise**  
-explosent de rire-

**Harry**  
-comptant consciencieusement les gouttes de sève de chardon, lève la tête en les entendant, manque de s'étrangler et renverse la fiole entière dans le chaudron en voyant la main de Zabini posé sur la cuisse de Malfoy-

**Ron**  
-voyant le contenu de leur chaudron virer de la même couleur que celui de Neville et Hermione- P'tain Harry, fais gaffe!

**Rogue**  
-s'approche, l'air satisfait- Je vois que même les élèves prétendument doués ne peuvent résister à l'influence néfaste d'un Potter et d'un Weasley et de la médiocrité d'un Londubat. _Evanesco_! -les deux potions s'évaporent- Maintenant, attendez la fin du cours. En silence!

**Hermione**  
-furieuse, chuchote- C'est pas juste... Malfoy est peut-être un danger public et voilà comment son "popa" nous remercie!

**Harry**  
-fixant Zabini d'un regard assassin, marmonne- J'espère bien qu'c'est un danger public...

**Ron**  
-se débouchant frénétiquement l'oreille avec l'index- Quoi?

**Harry**  
Euh... j'disais: "Rogue f'ra rien contre son fils unique...".

**Neville**  
-largué- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous essayiez de faire tout à l'heure?

**Ron**  
Hermione voulait séduire Malfoy pour tenter de découvrir s'il a réellement le pouvoir... enfin, tu sais. Et comme elle s'est prise un rateau, elle veut que ça soit moi qui lui fasse le grand jeu!

**Hermione**  
En fait, je me demande si... -se tourne vers Harry, le regard pénétrant-

**Harry**  
Ben quoi?

**Hermione**  
Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir tenter ta chance?

**Harry**  
Tenter ma chance? Pour quoi?

**Hermione**  
Ben avec Malfoy!

**Ron**  
Laisse tomber, 'Mione! J'vois pas pourquoi l'un d'entre nous devrait endurer de draguer cet affreux p'tit con, qu'on ne sait même pas ce que c'est! Et puis même Harry n'a aucune chance, il l'a dit lui même...

**Harry**  
-baisse les yeux tristement-

**Neville**  
De toutes façons, j'vois pas qui peut bien le supporter à part les Serpentards! Il a un caractère d'enfant gâté, il fait chier l'monde et en plus... il a une sale tête de fouine! J'me demande bien comment il a réussi à séduire autant de monde! Faut vraiment avoir un grain pour tomber amoureux de lui!

**Harry**  
MAIS ARRETEZ, A LA FIN!

**Ron & Neville**  
-le regarde avec des yeux ronds-

**Hermione**  
-a un sourire de vainqueur-

**Rogue**  
-se plantant devant leur table- J'avais dit: '_En silence_'! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous viendrez me faire une retenue ce soir de 17 à 19 heures!

**Hermione, Harry, Ron & Neville**  
-baissent la tête-

**Ron**  
Bien joué, Harry... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!

**Harry**  
-marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible-

**Hermione**  
-entendant la cloche annonçant la fin du cours, se tourne vers Harry- Ecoute Harry, si tu penses que Ron a plus de chance de séduire Malfoy, de lui dire des mots doux, de le toucher... ou alors Neville peut aussi...

**Harry**  
-se redresse d'un coup, comme hypnotisé- NON! C'EST BON! J'VAIS M'SACRIFIER!

**Hermione**  
-l'air satisfait- Bien... alors dépêche-toi de rattraper Malfoy, il vient de sortir de la salle.

**Harry**  
-comme un automate- D'ACCORD! J'Y VAIS! -fourre ses affaires dans son sac et sort comme un coup de vent-

**Hermione **  
-l'air malicieux, devant Ron et Neville éberlués- Voilà... je crois qu'on a enfin trouver notre champion!

**À suivre**

* * *

Voilà pour la cinquième partie! La six demain, si tout va bien!

**Petite RAR en passant:**

**_Kaoro_**: J'ai eu la même réaction que toi quand j'ai lu ce passage écrit par Karen... J'ai tout fait pour arranger ça, cependant, vu qu'à chaque fois ça part en vrille, c'est pas flagrant. Bises ma Kao!

D'ailleurs, petite pub en passant: Allez lire la fic **_Froid_** story id: 1827837 de _**Kaoro**_ user id: 338491, elle est E X C E L L E N T E!

**_Melhuiwen_**: Idem pour Neville et sa plante... Une idée de Karen... J'étais morte de rire aussi! En passsant, hier soir, j'suis allé lire ta traduction de _Transcendence_ et je peux te dire que tu fais du très bon boulot! Bonne continuation en tous cas pour cette trad'! 

Et deuxième pub en passant: Allez donc lire la traduction fait par **_Melhuiwen_** user id: 582533: **_Transecendance_** story id: 1868689.  
L'histoire originale est de **_Firesword_** user id: 387241 et le titre anglais est: _Transcendence_ story id: 1573009.

Pour les autres, si vous voulez faire comme elles et nous laisser un petit mot, y a pas de mystères: c'est le petit bouton 'Go' en bas à côté de 'Submit Review'!

Voilà, voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

**_2Sy_**


	7. Jalousies et Stratégies

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés.  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors pour moi, ce sera: 1 Draco, 1 Blaise et 1 Severus... _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus et... heu... faudrait lui demander...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où l'une après l'autre, on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et petit à petit, c'est devenu une véritable histoire... Depuis, d'ailleurs, le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles), même si ce n'est pas très poussé... Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Jalousie(s) et Stratégie(s)**

o o o

**Plus tard - Pause déjeuner**  
Grande salle

**Dean**  
Ben, il est passé où Harry?

**Neville**  
Il allait pas très bien... Il a dit qu'il allait se reposer un peu.

**Ron**  
Tu m'étonnes! Faut dire aussi avec l'idée géniale de 'Mione, à sa place, moi aussi j'm'sentirais mal!

**Hermione**  
Mais justement! Tu n'es pas à sa place! Et puis même, il s'agit d'une mission d'intérêt, de santé et de sécurité publique!

**Ron**  
Santé publique, santé publique! Et la santé de ce pauvre Harry tu y as penser, toi?

**Même moment**  
-dans un couloir-

**Harry**  
-déambule, perdu dans ses pensées, percute un Blaise qui arrivait à pleine vitesse pour ne pas louper le déjeuner- Ouch!

**Blaise**  
P'tain Potter! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas!? J'te savais myope, pas aveugle!

**Harry**  
-réalisant de qui il s'agit, ravale ses excuses et est soudain très agressif- Parle pour toi! -puis entre ses dents- Connard!

**Blaise**  
Ho! Cause meilleur, tu veux! La moindre des choses serait que tu t'excuses!

**Harry**  
-dont le sang n'a fait qu'un tour, lui décoche un crochet du droit-

**Blaise**  
-à terre, la lèvre inférieure en sang et se massant la machoire- P'tain, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? Merde!

**Draco**  
-qui vient d'arriver, s'accroupit à côté de Blaise, essuie la lèvre de celui-ci avec son pouce puis lève les yeux vers Harry, le regard dur et avec un sourire carnassier, tout plein de dents- T'avises plus à toucher à ce qui m'appartient ou les souffrances que pourrait t'infliger Voldemort te paraitront des gestes de tendresse comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire subir. C'est clair?

**Harry**  
-a un mouvement de recul devant le ton calme de Draco et surtout en voyant les canines de celui-ci commencer à pousser- ... -fixe un moment le Serpentard, puis baisse la tête et répond dans un souffle- Limpide...

**Draco**  
-aide Blaise à se relever- Viens, j't'emmène à l'infirmerie.

**Harry**  
-lève la tête pour les regarder partir et bloque en voyant Draco passer sa langue sur la lèvre blessée de Blaise- ... Lâche l'affaire... T'as aucune chance mon pauvre Harry... Ceci dit, je ne serais plus vraiment moi si je laissais totalement tomber!

**Ron**  
-arrive derrière Harry, suivi d'Hermione- Hé, Harry! Où t'étais passé? T'es même pas venu déjeuner!

**Harry**  
Pas faim... et puis j'avais besoin de réfléchir...

**Hermione**  
-les sourcils froncés- A un plan pour coincer Malfoy?

**Harry**  
-un rien décontenancé- Euh...oui, oui c'est ça! Justement je viens juste de lui parler à l'instant...

**Ron & Hermione**  
-plein d'espoir- ET?

**Harry**  
-se grattant le nez d'un air gêné- Euh... Et ben il semblait pas super content... Faut dire... J'ai un peu tapé sur Blaise et...

**Ron & Hermione**  
-fâchés- QUOI?

**Harry**  
Mais euh! Il m'a foncé dedans et il voulait que ce soit moi qui m'excuse! Alors c'est parti tout seul. Paf.

**Hermione**  
-indignée- "Paf"?! Harry, le minimum pour rentrer dans le harem de Malfoy, c'est de ne pas te mettre à dos ses membres!... Je ne vois qu'une solution: t'excuser platement auprès de Blaise. Et en présence de Malfoy, si possible!

**Harry**  
Quoi? Tu veux que j'fasse mes excuses à ce connard?! Mais tu rêv... -s'arrête net, puis secoue la tête, vaincu- Ça va, ça va, je me suis promis de pas lâcher le morceau... alors je ferai c'qui faut!

**Hermione**  
Et tu ne vas pas avoir à attendre pour ça: c'est l'heure du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Avec les Serpentards, bien sûr.

**Ron**  
Question: pourquoi est-ce que Harry doit se rabaisser comme ça devant un Serpentard? Je sais bien que de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Malfoy est nécessaire... Cependant...

**Hermione**  
-lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant-

**Ron**  
... Ce sont quand même des Serpentards!!! Mais surtout: il s'agit de Malfoy!!! Même si Harry s'excuse, on est pas sûr de sa réaction!!! Et puis même...

**Harry**  
-de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées part vers le lieu du cours- ...

**Ron**  
Hermione, tu as beau dire, mais j'ai l'impression que cette histoire le... -cherche ses mots- bouleverse plus qu'autre chose! C'est vrai quoi! Même si Blaise est un connard fini, Harry n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment en temps normal!

**Hermione**  
Ben justement, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal!

**Ron & Hermione**  
-partent à la suite de Harry-

**Harry**  
-rejoint Hagrid devant sa cabane, alors qu'aucun élève n'est encore arrivé- Bonjour Hagrid. Ecoutez, j'aurais un petit service à vous demander...

**Ron**  
-suivi d'Hermione, voit au loin Hagrid et Harry en grande conversation- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils complotent tous les deux?

**Hagrid**  
-une fois que tout le monde est arrivé- Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui, vous allez prendre ces sacs et ramassez tous les cloportes que vous pourrez trouver à la lisière de la forêt. Ensuite on nourrira les Botrucs. Allez, mettez-vous par deux.

**Les Gryffondors & les Serpentards**  
-se précipitent sur leur binôme habituel-

**Hagrid**  
-toussote- Hum... non, ça suffit les clans. Je veux un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard!

**Les Gryffondors & les Serpentards**  
-exclamations de surprise, de révolte et de dégoût-

**Hagrid**  
-l'air menaçant- Quelqu'un veut assumer un retrait de 50 points à sa maison?

**Les Gryffondors & les Serpentards**  
-se toisent, cherchant le binôme le moins humiliant dans la maison opposée-

**Hagrid**  
-soupire- Bon, laissez-moi faire... -colle grossièrement un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor: Draco avec Neville, Goyle avec Ron, Pansy avec Hermione, Blaise... avec Harry...- Allez, maintenant au travail!

**Hermione**  
-voyant Harry s'éloigner avec Blaise, chuchote à Ron- Mais à quoi il joue? Malfoy ne va pas pouvoir entendre ses excuses!

**Harry**  
-prenant l'air le plus innocent possible- Le hasard fait bien les choses, je voulais te parler...

**Blaise**  
-méprisant- Quoi, tu voulais m'en recoller une? N'y compte pas trop Potter, tu m'as eu par surprise tout à l'heure mais là je compte bien répon...

**Harry**  
-tentant de paraître le plus serein possible- Non... non, je voulais vraiment m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est quand je t'ai vu avec Malfoy ce matin, ça m'a rendu dingue...

**Blaise**  
-largué- Ben quoi?

**Harry**  
-s'efforçant de paraître indigné- Quand je vois Malfoy te traiter comme les autres, comme la énième proie de son tableau de chasse, je...tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça, tu sais.

**Blaise**  
-bloque, le temps que ce que raconte Harry arrive dans le bon sens dans son cerveau- ... Ecoute, je sais pas ce que tu penses, mais je t'arrête tout de suite! C'est pas ce que tu crois!

**Harry**  
... Hein? Tu sors pas avec Malfoy?

**Blaise**  
Bien sûr que non!

**Harry**  
Et donc, _a fortiori_, tu couches encore moins avec lui...

**Blaise**  
Holà! Mélange pas tout tu veux!

**Harry**  
J'avoue que je m'embrouille grave...

**Blaise**  
Bon, d'accord! J'vais te faire un topo et remettre les choses à plat et après, tu me lâches, OK?

**Harry**  
-fait 'oui', quelque peu frénétiquement, de la tête-

**Blaise**  
Bon, alors, pour reprendre les choses dans l'ordre: 1) Je ne sors pas avec Drake et s'il a dit que je lui appartenais c'est juste parce que je suis son calice, un point c'est tout. Rassure-moi, tu sais ce qu'est un calice?

**Harry**  
Hey! Me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis! Je sais très bien ce que c'est! C'est une personne qui... heu... sert de garde-manger sur pieds à un vampire, non?

**Blaise**  
Mouais, c'est pas les termes que j'aurais utilisés, mais dans le principe c'est exactement ça. Donc, ensuite: 2) Que je couche ou non avec lui ne te regarde aucunement. Cependant, puisque tu as l'air de t'y intéresser et avant que tu ne poses la question, la réponse est 'oui'!

**Harry**

**Blaise**  
-lève les yeux, l'air de désepérer du cas de Harry- Oui, ça nous arrive de coucher ensemble. Point. Fin de la discussion. A moins que les performances de Drake au pieu ne t'intéressent, ce qui me paraît hautement improbable par ailleurs, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter! Donc, tu - me - lâches!

**Harry**  
Mais... attends! A vrai dire, ça m'intéress... -entend au loin Hagrid rappeller tout le monde et voit Blaise se diriger aussi sec vers la cabane sans avoir prêté attention à ce qu'il disait- Et merde.

**Hermione**  
-se précipite vers Harry à la fin du cours- Harry, peux-tu me dire ce que tu avais derrière la tête?

**Harry**  
-penaud- Ben j'ai changé un peu le plan... je me suis dit que, plutôt que de simplement me mettre bien avec les conquêtes de Malfoy, je pourrais... les lui piquer.

**Ron**  
Hein?!

**Harry**  
Mais oui, si Malfoy n'avait plus autant de succès, j'aurais plus de chance avec lui! Alors j'ai tenté de draguer Blaise... Et puis il m'a parlé de sa relation avec Malfoy... Il voulait pas me donner les détails... Et je me suis rendu compte que...

**Ron**  
Que c'était un plan simpliste et irréalisable, surtout quand on n'a pas le pouvoir d'une veela?

**Harry**  
-indigné- NAN! -puis fond en larmes sur l'épaule de Ron- Ouuuuuuinnn! J'peux pas draguer les Serpentards parce qu'ils zont pas d'sentimeeeeeents! Ils font rien d'autre que forniquer entre eux!!! C'est pas juuuuste!!!!!

**Ron**  
-tapote l'épaule d'Harry d'un air dégoûté- 'Mione, faut trouver un autre plan, tu vois bien que ça le retourne tout ça!

**Harry**  
-se redresse d'un coup- NAN! J'me suis complètement planté! Y a pas besoin de stratégie avec les Serpentards! Pour arriver à nos fins, faut employer LEURS méthodes! J'VAIS COINCER MALFOY CONTRE UN MUR ET LE...

**Hermione**  
-alarmé- Ouh là, doucement Harry, doucement! Tu n'as peut-être pas tort mais tu viens de me donner une autre idée. Blaise ou un autre Serpentard ne voudra jamais nous parler des performances de Malfoy, mais si on demandait à une de ses conquêtes de Gryffondor ou d'une autre maison?

**Harry**  
-boude- Moi je la trouvais bien mon idée...

**Ron**  
Le problème, c'est: à qui demander?

**Hermione**  
Faudrait voir à Gryffondor...

**Harry**  
-marmonne- Si jamais j'apprends qu'il y a une personne de Gryffondor qui a couché avec Drake, je te me le... -fait mine de tordre quelque chose-

**Ron**  
Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Harry?

**Harry**  
Je disais que: -s'emporte d'un coup- SI JAMAIS J'APPRENDS QUE QUELQU'UN DE NOTRE MAison a...

**Ron**  
-lui lance un regard en biais- C'est l'hypothèse qui te dégoûte ou c'est la jalousie qui te bouffe?

**Harry**  
-pris au dépourvu- Hein? Euh...mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Chuis pas jal...

**Ron**  
Bah laisse tomber... Hermione et moi, on a bien compris que tu prenais ta mission un peu trop à coeur...

**Hermione**  
-enchaînant avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre- Ecoute Harry, tu peux continuer ton "opération séduction" avec Malfoy, on ne va pas se plaindre si tu parviens à récupérer des informations par ce biais. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de lancer simultanément un plan B.

**Ron**  
On a une heure avant la retenue avec Rogue. Si on faisait la liste de toutes les conquêtes connues de Malfoy? On pourrait voir celles qui sont le moins susceptibles de nous envoyer sur les roses...

**Hermione**  
C'est fou, Ron, tu deviens de plus en plus brillant à mon contact! -lui lance un clin d'oeil complice avant qu'il ne le prenne de travers-

**Ron**  
-les oreilles légèrement roses- Euh, bon! -tape du poing dans sa main- On va dans la Salle Commune et on met la main sur Neville et Colin! Ils avaient l'air très au courant des derniers potins, hier soir!

**Harry**  
-voyant Ron et Hermione se diriger vers le château d'un pas décidé- Hé? Mais euh! Attendez-moi!!!

**Ron & Hermione**  
-déboulent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et tombent sur Colin et Neville s'extasiant sur les dernières rumeurs- Neville! Colin! Vous tombez bien!

**Neville & Colin**  
-sursautent- Hein? Quoi?

**Hermione**  
Ben voilà, on se demandait si vous saviez si Malfoy avait... euh... avec des... euh... -cherche ses mots-

**Ron**  
Ouais, bé, on est pas là pour tricoter! Appelons un chat, un chat!

**Neville**  
-à Colin- Tu sais de quoi ils esssaient de causer?

**Colin**  
-perplexe- A vrai dire... Non!

**Ron**  
-s'emporte- Ouais, bon, ça va! On voulait savoir si Malfoy avait coucher avec quelqu'un de not'maison!

**Colin**  
A ma connaissance, non...

**Neville**  
Jamais entendu ça non plus... Pourquoi?

**Colin**  
-a un éclair d'intelligence- Vous vous demandez toujours ce qu'il vaut au pieu! C'est ça?

**Ron & Hermione**  
-acquiesent d'un hochement de tête-

**Colin**  
Ben pourquoi vous demandez pas à Patil?

**Harry**  
-essouflé, venant d'arriver, s'emportant- QUOI? PARVATI A COUché avec...

**Les autres**  
-lui lancent un regard l'air de désespéré de son cas-

**Ron**  
-dans sa barbe- Pas jaloux, hein?

**Neville**  
-dévisageant Harry- Pas Parvati! Padma, sa soeur! Celle qui est à Serdaigle!

**Harry**  
-soupire de soulagement, une main sur le coeur- Pfui... tu m'as fait peur...

**Les autres**  
-secouent la tête de concert-

**Ron**  
-avec un sourire en coin- Harry, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir que Malfoy ne se sert pas à Gryffondor, ça diminue tes chances...

**Harry**  
Grmbl...

**Hermione**  
-effarée- Je ne pensais pas que la vieille rancune Gryffondor-Serpentard pouvait arrêter la libido de Malfoy!

**Neville**  
Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es faite jetée ce matin: une Gryffondor Sang-de-bourbe, c'est même pas la peine!

**Hermione**  
-pensive- Effectivement, je partais avec un double handicap. Bon, qui va aller parler à Padma? Personnellement je suis volontaire, je crois qu'un peu de subtilité féminine sera nécess...

**Ron**  
Subtilité féminine? Ah oui, si tu tournes trois-quart d'heure autour du pot, ça risque d'être subtil...

**Hermione**  
-regard foudroyant- Tu préfères peut-être y aller? Je crois que Padma sera très heureuse de causer secret d'alcôve avec celui qui l'a planté au dernier Bal de Noël!

**Ron**  
Grmbl...

**Hermione**  
Bon, pas d'autres volontaires? -se tournent vers Harry, Colin et Neville qui semblent soudain fascinés par le plafond- Bien, j'irai la voir au moment du dîner, après la retenue de Rogue. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on y aille...

o o o

**À Suivre**

* * *

Voilà pour la partie 6. Je voulais la mettre plus tôt, mais j'ai pas pu... Les aléas d'une étudiante qui bosse sur son mémoire est la seule excuse valable que je peux vous donner...  
Pour le Chapitre 7 faudra attendre par contre... Pourquoi? Ben je sais pas, envie de faire autre chose de mon samedi que de la mise en forme de code htm... Et puis même, comme ça, ça vous apprendra à patienter parce que là, avec Karen on arrête pas de se refiler l'truc mais aucune ne se met à l'eau. Résultat: on bloque... Donc, le 9 est pas près d'être là...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

**_Kaoro_**: Yaoi Powaaaaaaa!!! J'ai bien fait de faire lire Je te hais [1610369]de _Cacile_ [435445] à _Karen_. Sinon, on en serait jamais arrivé là! En tout cas, j'suis ravie que tu te bidonnes autant! Bises! Et au fait, Bonnes Vacances à toi!

**_Melhuiwen_**: Alors, ces tentatives de drague, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? J'espère en tout cas que tu t'es autant marré à lire que nous à l'écrire...

**_Zazan_**: Coucou Boss Zazan! Ca faisait un bout! T'inquiètes pas pour les reviews que t'as pas mis, c'est pas gênant, du moment que tu te rapelles à notre bon souvenir de temps en temps!

**_Daffy la metalleuse_**: Ravie que ça te plaise autant! J'espère que le reste ne te décevra pas!

**_lil'ly_**: Coucou Lil'ly! J'suis contente de te voir là! T'ai-je déjà remercié pour le mail que tu m'avais envoyé pour nous féliciter Karen et moi? Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je le fais: MERCI! Bises!

**_2Sy_**


	8. Ecoutes, Magouilles et Défouloire

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés.  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors pour moi, ce sera: 1 Draco, 1 Blaise et 1 Severus... _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus et... heu... faudrait lui demander...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de Harry Potter. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... D'ailleurs, le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles)... Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Ecoutes, Magouilles et Défouloire**

o o o

**16h59**  
Dans les cachots

**Rogue**  
-à Harry, Hermione, Neville et Ron qui viennent d'arriver- Vos cas ne sont, finalement pas aussi désepérés puisque vous êtes à l'heure... Asseyez-vous, sortez parchemins et plumes et copiez-moi: "Lorsque le professeur Rogue me demande de terminer le cours en silence, je me tais." autant de fois que vous le pourrez en 2 heures!

**Les 4 Gryffondors**  
-acquiesent en silence et se mettent au travail-

**Draco**  
-sur le pas de la porte- Tu voulais m'voir Sev'?

**Les 4 Gryffondors**  
-manquent de s'étrangler-

**Harry**  
-sursaute- 'Tain, i'pourrait frapper au moins...

**Rogue**  
Drake, tu sais Potter n'a pas tort. Il aurait été plus poli que tu frappes avant d'entrer.

**Draco**  
Ho, allez! C'est pas comme si t'étais avec ton calice et amant!

**Rogue**  
-les regarde- Ne vous dispersez pas, ou je vous en demande une longueur précise de parchemin!

**Draco**  
-s'assoit sur le bureau de Rogue- Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, il va bien?

**Rogue**  
-jouant les innocents- Qui ça?

**Draco**  
-grand sourire narquois- Ton calice qui, soit dit en passant, EST ton amant...

**Rogue**  
Ta mère me l'a traumatisé, à part ça, il va bien... Cependant, ce n'est pas pour parler du mien mais du tien que je t'ai fait appeler...

**Draco**  
-innocemment- Du mien... De quoi? De mon calice ou de mon amant?

**Rogue**  
De ton calice, bien sûr, étant donné que des amants... -sous-entendant: "t'en as plus d'un"- Enfin, revenons à nos moutons: Blaise m'a dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus être ton calice...

**Draco**  
Je sais... Il est tombé amoureux... -regarde vaguement vers Hermione qui a le nez sur son parchemin-

**Rogue**  
Et tu as une idée de qui pourrait le remplacer?

**Draco**  
J'aurai bien une idée, mais je crois pas qu'il accepterait... -regarde vaguement vers Harry qui essaie tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur son parchemin-

**Rogue**  
-suivant son regard- Je te parle d'un remplaçant pour ton calice, pas pour ton amant...

**Draco**  
-sarcastique- Ha, ha, ha... -regard dans le vague, réfléchit un instant- Non, sérieusement, je sais pas.

**Rogue**  
Tu ferais bien d'y songer sérieusement avant... d'être à sec...

**Draco**  
Ouais, ouais... Ce sera tout ou tu veux que je t'aide à trouver des punitions pour ces quatre-là?

**Rogue**  
-levant un sourcil- Ce sera tout.

**19h01**  
Sortie des cachots

**Harry**  
-aux anges- Vous avez entendu ça? Blaise ne veut plus de Malfoy parce qu'il est amoureux!!!

**Ron, Hermione & Neville**  
Et alors?

**Harry**  
Et alors?! -fait un triple salto- Ça veut dire que Zabini a succombé à mon charme tout à l'heure! Et je vais écarter de la même manière tous les candidats au poste de calice-et-amant de Malfoy! Je vous laisse, je vais aller l'espionner pour voir à qui il s'intéresse... -s'éloigne en sautillant-

**Ron, Hermione & Neville**  
Attends Har...! -Harry étant déjà loin, secouent la tête d'un air toujours aussi désespéré pour son cas-

**Ron**  
-soupire- S'il n'était pas sorti aussi précipitamment ce matin, cet idiot aurait vu comme nous que c'est à la fin du cours de potions que Zabini est allé parler à Rogue...

**Hermione**  
Oui, Zabini avait décidé de jeter Malfoy bien avant sa minable tentative de drague de cet après-midi. Si Harry croit pouvoir séduire tout Poudlard comme Malfoy, il rêve!

**Neville**  
Heureusement qu'il y a un plan B... d'ailleurs, Hermione...?

**Hermione**  
Ah oui, Padma! J'y cours! -part en coup de vent-

**Ron**  
-pensif- Je me demande bien qui Malfoy convoîte pour être son futur calice...

**Peu de temps après - ailleurs**  
-dans un couloir-

**Harry**  
-espionne une conversation entre Draco et Blaise-

**Draco**  
... Oui, ça j'avais compris que tu l'aimais, que tu la trouvais jolie, intelligente, parfaite et j'en passe! Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est: comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

**Blaise**  
Ben... heu...

**Draco**  
C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Bon, reprenons. Tu peux pas allé la voir pour lui dire cash, tu te ferais jeter de suite! Un serpentard qui se déclare à une Gryffondor, personne ne trouverait ça crédible...

**Blaise**  
C'est clair que vu de cette façon... -réfléchit trente secondes- 'Tain, j'ai aucune chance!

**Draco**  
Wow, wow! Relax! Tout n'est pas forcément perdu! Avec un peu de tact, c'est peut être jouable... Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra sûrement...

**Blaise**  
Ça pour être intelligente, elle l'est! Y a pas meilleure élève dans tout Poudlard! Et puis...

**Draco**  
-lui coupe la parole- STOP! C'est bon, je connais la chanson! J'ai compris, Granger est LA femme de ta vie! Pas besoin de me ressortir tout ton laïus, j'vais finir par le connaître par coeur!

**Harry**  
-toujours planqué- Alors ça! -plaque une main sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'il a parlé à voix haute-

**Draco & Blaise**  
-lève chacun un sourcil et sourient d'un air entendu-

**Blaise**  
Bon alors, comment je fais moi?

**Draco**  
A vrai dire j'avoue ne pas avoir trop d'idée pour le coup...

**Harry**  
-pensant ne pas avoir été repéré et les voyant continuer leur conversation, s'en va en catimini-

**Draco & Blaise**  
-regardent vers l'endroit où Harry se trouvait 2 secondes avant-

**Blaise**  
Tu crois qu'il va aller lui dire?

**Draco**  
J'espère... Parce que c'était la seule idée que j'avais...

**Quelques minutes plus tard**  
-Grande Salle-

**Harry**  
-entre en trombe et fonce à la table des Gryffondors- Où est Hermione?!

**Ron**  
-la bouche pleine- 'est allée voir Padma.

**Neville**  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?

**Harry**  
-s'asseoit, énervé- Ce n'est pas de moi dont Zabini est amoureux!

**Ron**  
-échange un regard avec Neville- Ça, on l'avait deviné.

**Harry**  
-de plus en plus énervé- Ah ouais? Et est-ce que vous aviez aussi deviné que c'est pour Hermione qu'il en pince?!

**Ron**  
-avale de travers et tousse comme un malade- QU... QUOI?!

**Hermione**  
-apparaît soudain- C'est vrai?

**Harry**  
-lui lance un regard noir-

**Hermione**  
Harry, tu devrais être content, ton charme n'est pas en question puisqu'il est amoureux de moi! Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à te remplacer pour le soutirage d'informations auprès de Blaise...

**Ron**  
-tape du poing sur la table- Pas question que ce Zabini s'approche de toi! J'l'ai jamais aimé ce type!!!

**Neville**  
Bah et pis Hermione, t'as pas parlé à Padma?

**Hermione**  
-soupire- Si, mais la pauvre a plutôt mal vécu son histoire avec Malfoy. Quand j'ai commencé à lui en parler, elle a fondu en larmes et s'est enfuie en courant. Il lui a sûrement brisé le coeur.

**Ron**  
-bougonne- C'est ce que je dis, faut jamais approcher un Serpentard...

**Neville**  
Allons, allons, la place de calice de Malfoy est libre et son ex-calice a jeté son dévolu sur Hermione. Avec ça, si on arrive pas à découvrir le secret de Malfoy!

**Ron**  
HORS DE QUESTION QUE CE... CE... SALE SERPENTARD S'APPROCHE DE MIONE!!!

**Toute la salle**  
-se tourne vers la table des Griffondors-

**Table des Serpentards**  
-Blaise et Draco bloquent-

**Blaise**  
Je crois qu'il le leur a dit...

**Draco**  
-lève un sourcil- Je crois aussi... Mais je crois aussi que j'avais oublié le facteur 'belette' dans l'équation...

**Blaise**  
-la tête dans ses mains- J'ai aucune chance, j'te dis!

**Draco**  
-lui passe la main dans le dos pour le réconforter- Allons, allons, faut pas désespérer... Parce que si toi t'es désespéré, qu'est-ce que moi je devrais être?

**Blaise**  
-ricane gentiment- C'est ça aussi de jeter son dévolu sur le Gryffy le plus lent qui existe!

**Draco**  
Il n'est pas lent! C'est juste... heu... qu'il est pas ce qu'il y a de plus... heu... vif!

**Blaise**  
C'est bien ce que je disais! -donne un léger coup de coude à Draco-

**Draco**  
Ouais... Je te l'accorde... -lui lance une boulette de mie de pain- Mais, personnellement, je n'aurais pas utilisé cet adjectif!

**Blaise**  
-fasciné par sa petite cuiller et son assiette de purée- C'est ça ouais! Ratrappe-toi aux branches! T'es vraiment d'une totale mauvaise foi!

**Draco**  
Je ne me ratrappe pas aux branches, je sauve la face, nu.. -se prend une cuillérée de purée dans la figure- ...ance! -s'essuie le visage- Ça, mon vieux, ça va se payer! -balance son jus de citrouille au visage de Blaise qui esquive à moitié-

**Parkinson**  
-receptionnant l'autre moitié du jus sur sa jupe- NON, MAIS HO! VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE? -riposte en leur balançant le pichet complet-

**Serpentard 2ième année**  
BATAILLE!!!

**Tous les Serpentards**  
-d'une même voix- YYEEEESSSSSS!!!

**Table des Serpentards**  
-bataille de bouffe à tout va en oubliant pas d'éclabousser si possible la table de Serdaigle-

**Hermione**  
Les préfets de Serpentard qui lancent une bataille de nourriture, non mais vraim... -se prend une pomme de terre bouillie dans la figure- Hé!!! -riposte aussitôt avec une cuillérée de petits pois-

**Grande Salle**  
-bataille de bouffe générale-

**Mc Gonagall**  
QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI? Non mais où vous croyez-vous? Allez, tous à vos salles communes respectives! Immédiatement!

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, pour finir j'ai posté le 7 plutôt...  
Remerciez la malchance qui a voulu que j'ai un malade à m'occuper et qui fait que je suis debout depuis 8h30, alors que je me suis couchée à 3h30 ce matin...  
Pour ce qui est du 8, je pense que ce sera pour demain!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

**_Melhuiwen_**: Pour ce qui est de Harry, il est pas encore au bout de ses peines! Faut dire aussi qu'avec Karen on adore le mettre dans des situations pas possibles! (Sadiques? Nous? Jamais de la vie! -MDR-)

**_Kaoro_**: Des vacances? Où ça? Quand ça?  
Nan, en fait, je devrais y être, seulement, j'ai les rattrapages en septembre et même si je ne les avais pas, j'ai mon mémoire (et donc la soutenance qui va avec) à terminer pour début septembre... Donc les vacances...  
Bises, miss! Et j'espère que tu apprécieras encore et toujours le délire!

**_Zazan_**: Pour la jalousie de Harry, c'est Karen qu'il faut "féliciter"!  
Mais pour ce qui est de "quand touchera-t-il la bête!?", bonne question! Certainement lorsque l'une de nous deux se sera décidée à faire évoluer les choses (ce qui est loin d'être le cas... Quoique...)

Voilà, voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

**_2Sy_**


	9. Roméo et Juliette, Complot et Espionnage

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés.  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors pour moi, ce sera: 1 Draco, 1 Blaise et 1 Severus... _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... D'ailleurs, le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Roméo et Juliette, Complot et Espionnage**

o o o

**20h, dans un couloir**  
Le trio se dirige vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

**Blaise**  
-déboule en courant- Hé, Potter, attends! -s'arrête et reprend son souffle- Draco voudrait te parler.

**Harry**  
-interdit- Quoi?

**Ron**  
-gonfle la poitrine- Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut?

**Blaise**  
-lance un regard noir à Ron- Ça ne te regarde pas, Weasley. Il veut lui parler seul à seul.

**Ron**  
J'en ai rien à foutre, si cet espèce de... de créature veut tendre un piège à Harry, je veux être là pour l'aider!

**Harry**  
Ça va Ron, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Où est-t-il?

**Blaise**  
A la volière. -Harry s'éloigne- On ne cherche pas à se battre comme des chiffonniers en permanence, Weasley. -lance un coup d'oeil à Hermione puis prend un air affecté- Personnellement, je crois en l'entente entre les maisons. Les quatre.

**Hermione**  
-surprise- Oh, vraiment? Moi aussi, je pense que...

**Ron**  
Allez, on y va, Hermione! -pousse Hermione dans le dos en direction de leur salle commune, laissant Blaise planté là-

**Peu de temps après**  
-dans la volière-

**Harry**  
-bloque sur la vision d'un Draco qui flatte son faucon- ... heu... hum... -se reprend tant bien que mal- Zabini m'a dit que tu voulais me parler...

**Draco**  
-se tourne vers lui et lui lance un sourire à tomber- Oui. Justement, c'est de lui dont je voulais te parler...

**Harry**  
-un peu déçu- Et?

**Draco**  
En fait, non... C'est de Granger dont je voulais te parler. -guette la réaction de Harry-

**Harry**  
-sur la défensive- Et?

**Draco**  
-se rapproche 'dangeureusement' et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres- Et je me demandait si...

**Harry**  
-déglutit difficilement- ... Siiii?

**Draco**  
Enfin... Quels étaient ses rapports exacts avec la belet... heu avec Waesley?

**Harry**  
-prit au dépourvu- ... Heu... -se reprend- Franchement... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

**Draco**  
Et bien... en fait, tu sais Blaise...

**Harry**  
-un peu plus agressif qu'il ne faudrait- Oui et?

**Draco**  
Et bien... C'est un ami très cher...

**Harry**  
-excédé de voir Draco tourner autour du pot- Ça, qui ne l'a pas remarqué!

**Draco**  
-amusé des réactions de Harry- Il est amoureux d'elle... Aussi, je me demandais s'il avait un quelconque espoir!

**Harry**  
-les yeux ronds- Question: pourquoi ça t'intéresses tant? Il est grand, il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul!

**Draco**  
-se rapprochant encore, beaucoup trop près selon Harry, faisant glisser son index sur le revers de la cape de ce dernier- A vrai dire, je pensais que leur histoire, si histoire il y avait, pourrait être un bon début pour un rapprochement entre nos deux maisons...

**Harry**  
-pétrifié- Ra... rapprocher... nos maisons?

**Draco**  
-le visage à dix centimètres de celui de Harry- Oui, ce serait bien si les Gryffondors et les Serpentards finissaient par... s'unir...

**Harry**  
-déglutit bruyamment-

**Cho**  
Euh... bonsoir!

**Harry**  
-sursaute et se tourne brutalement vers Cho qui referme la porte derrière elle- Qu... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?!

**Cho**  
-indignée- Je voulais envoyer un hibou à mes parents avant d'aller me coucher, j'ai le droit, non?!

**Draco**  
-a un petit rire devant la tête de Harry- Fais donc!

**Cho**  
-s'exécute et lance un regard furieux à Harry avant de quitter la pièce-

**Harry**  
Pouffiasse...

**Draco**  
-sourire en coin- Alors, où en étions-nous?

**Harry**  
-bougonne- Tu m'faisais un remake de "Roméo et Juliette" avec Zabini et Hermione dans les rôles-titres -voyant Malfoy lever un sourcil- Laisse tomber, c'est une histoire moldue. Avec une fin tragique.

**Draco**  
Ah non, on évite les fins tragiques. Je tiens à Blaise, moi.

**Harry**  
-regard noir- Et moi, à Hermione.

**Draco**  
Et la belet... Weasley, plus encore que toi, non?

**Harry**  
-un peu sur les nerfs- Sincèrement? Je veux bien bouffer ma baguette s'il n'en pince pas pour elle! -s'emporte- Et dis à Zabini que ça pourrait bien être réciproque!

**Draco**  
C'est dommage... il va être très déçu...

**Harry**  
-pensif- Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. Ce n'est pas nous qui y changerons quelque chose...

**Draco**  
-une lueur dans le regard- Vraiment?

**Goyle**  
-débarque à bout de souffle- DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! T'es là???

**Draco**  
-entre ses dents- Et merde! -tout haut- Ouaip! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**Goyle**  
-reprenant son soufle tant bien que mal- Y a... Rogue... qui... veut... te... voir...

**Draco**  
J'arrive! -puis dans le creux de l'oreille de Harry- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit!

**Draco & Goyle**  
-s'en vont laissant Harry en plant-

**Quelques minutes plus tard**  
-salle commune des Gryffondors-

**Harry**  
-arrive en traînant des pieds, plongé dans ses réflexions- 'lut!

**Ron & Hermione**  
Salut!

**Ron**  
Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Malfoy?

**Harry**  
-se jette dans le fauteuil le plus proche- Hmm? Oh rien.

**Hermione**  
-lève un sourcil- Ne me dis pas que Malfoy voulait te voir seul à seul pour que vous puissiez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux?!

**Harry**  
-rougit légèrement à l'idée- Non, en fait... -tousse- Il voulait savoir si Zabini avait une chance avec toi.

**Ron**  
-rit nerveusement- Il rêve! S'il croit que Hermione va tomber dans les bras de ce Serpentard!

**Harry**  
-marmonne vaguement- Ouais, c'est c'que je lui ai dit...

**Hermione**  
QUOI? Mais Harry, et le plan??? Si Zabini croit qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi, je ne pourrais plus lui soutirer d'informations sur Malfoy!!!

**Harry**  
-sursaute- Oh... euh... c'est vrai... j'avais oublié... -reprend contenance- Mais il m'est venu une autre idée! Ouais! Et tu n'auras pas à te sacrifier!

**Hermione**  
-regard un peu soupçonneux- Vraiment?

**Harry**  
Disons que Dra... Malfoy m'a donné une idée pendant qu'on était en tête à t... enfin seul à seul. D'ailleurs je voulais appliquer mon plan tout de suite, mais on a été interrompu par Goyle. Rogue voulait voir Malfoy.

**Ron**  
Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que "popa" Rogue peut bien lui vouloir à cette heure...

**Harry**  
Bonne question! J'vais essayé d'en savoir plus! -part limite en courant, direction: le bureau de Rogue!-

**Hermione**  
Hey! Mais attends!

**Ron**  
Ben ça! Dis donc, il le fait courir le Malfoy!

**Pendant ce temps**  
-dans le bureau de Rogue-

**Draco**  
Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse!

**Rogue**  
M'aider à trouver une solution pour qu'il me fiche la paix?

**Draco**  
J'aurai bien une solution, mais...

**Rogue**  
Non, Drake! Le meurtre n'est pas une solution!

**Draco**  
Alors ça, franchement, je comprends pas!

**Rogue**  
Quoi donc?

**Draco**  
Que pour l'autre psychopathe aux yeux de lapin, on se laisse aller à dire qu'il faut le tuer mais que pour un... une... un... truc qu'est Lucius on ai pas le droit d'arriver à cette même conclusion!

**Rogue**  
Parce que justement, Lucius n'est pas un psychopathe sanguinaire!

**Draco**  
Ouais, je sais! C'est juste un pantin sans cervelle qui tue quand l'autre dingue le lui demande! Franchement, dis-moi, où est la différence?

**Rogue**  
C'est justement le fait qu'il suive des ordres au lieu de les donner! Mais là n'est pas la question! Il faut absoluement qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le neutraliser avant qu'il ne se mette en tête de t'amener à Voldemort pour faire de toi un mangemort!

**Draco**  
T'en as parlé avec Cissa? J'suis sûr qu'elle pourrait avoir de bonnes idées!

**Rogue**  
Ta mère a toujours de bonnes idées, surtout pour traumatiser les gens! Mais en ce qui concerne notre problème... Je ne sais pas trop... -lève un soucil intrigué et regarde la porte-

**Draco**  
Mouais... On peut toujours lui demander, ça coute rien... -lève un sourcil interrogateur-

**Rogue**  
Et au fait, dans tes histoires de calice, tu en es où? -puis par télépathie- [_Continue de parler, on nous espionne_] -se lève et se dirige vers la porte-

**Draco**  
-hume l'air- Et bien, à vrai dire, nulle part... [_C'est Potter, je reconnaitrais son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde_]

**Rogue**  
-une main sur la pognée de la porte- Comment ça, nulle part? [_Comment ça se fait que tu reconnaisses si bien l'odeur de Potter?_] -ouvre brusquement la porte-

**Harry**  
-qui était appuyé dessus pour mieux entendre, s'étale par terre aux pieds de Rogue-

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Ben c'était le chapitre 8...  
Pour le 9, il est en cours, mais je dois dire qu'avec Karen on bloque un peu. Normalement, je dois la voir mardi sur MSN pour faire avancer les choses.

**M E R C I** à nos deux fidèles revieweuses: **_Kaoro_** et **_Melhuiwen_**!

**_2Sy_**


	10. Prise de bec, Saoûlerie et Conséquence

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors pour moi, ce sera: 1 Draco, 1 Blaise et 1 Severus... Karen prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione!)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... D'ailleurs, le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles), même si ce n'est pas très poussé... Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Prise de bec, Saoûlerie et Conséquence**

o o o

**Rogue**  
-un sourire sadique en coin- Tiens donc! Monsieur Potter! Savez-vous que c'est une très vilaine chose que d'écouter aux portes?

**Harry**  
-se redresse sur les genoux- Je... j'vous écoutais pas! J'étais juste...

**Rogue**  
-air méprisant- Je vous en prie Potter, n'insultez pas notre intelligence! Je suppose que vous n'avez rien raté de notre petite conversation privée... mais ça n'a aucune importance, vous ne vous en souviendrez bientôt plus: _OUBLIET_...

**Harry**  
Arrêtez, j'peux vous aider!

**Draco**  
Attends! -retient le bras de Rogue avant qu'il ne jette le sort- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

**Harry**  
-se relève- Je dis que si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour nuire à Lucius Malfoy, je suis votre homme! D'ailleurs j'ai fait mes preuves, non? Qui l'a envoyé à Azkaban? -bombe le torse-

**Rogue**  
-sourire crispé- Envoyer Lucius à Azkaban... quelle brillante idée vous avez eu, Monsieur Potter! Seulement la prochaine fois, pensez à y envoyer également toutes ses relations qui ont fait qu'aujourd'hui, il est de nouveau libre comme l'air!

**Harry**  
-renfrogné- Mais euh...

**Draco**  
-s'approche, d'une voix douce- Harry, pourquoi tu veux nous aider? Ou plutôt pourquoi tu veux m'aider, moi?

**Harry**  
-légèrement rouge, tortille ses pieds- Bah... je me dis que... si tu fais tout pour pas devenir Mangemort, c'est que t'es... -se reprend subitement- ... que t'es pas un connard intégral, voilà! ... Et qu'il faut t'aider. -air boudeur-

**Draco**  
-grand sourire-

**Rogue**  
-regard en biais vers Draco- [_Tu ne comptes quand même pas le mêler à nos histoires?_]

**Draco**  
[_Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, on n'a pas de plan. Peut-être qu'il manque un Gryffondor à notre potion..._]

**Rogue**  
[_Hum...Tu es certain d'en être "nulle part" dans tes histoires de calice?_]

**Draco**  
-charmeur- Voyons, Harry, quel serait donc ton plan pour nous aider? Aurais-tu l'intention de jouer de nouveau les appâts?

**Rogue**  
-avant même que Harry ai pu ouvrir la bouche- Hors de question! Nous avons bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois!

**Harry**  
Ho, mais ho! C'est pas ma faute à moi si ça a mal tourné!

**Rogue**  
Ho, mais bien sûr! Ce n'est jamais de votre faute lorsque ça tourne mal!

**Draco**  
Hey! Ho! On se calme!

**Rogue**  
-sans prendre en compte la réflexion de Draco- Seulement, si Môssieur Potter pouvait ne serait-ce que réfléchir un peu à ceux qui s'inquiètent pour lui avant d'agir!!!

**Draco**  
HO!

**Harry**  
-foutant un vent à Draco- Mais, je réfléchis qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Seulement, lorsque je ne suis pas au courant de la moitié des choses, mon raisonnement en est forcément faussé!

**Draco**  
YOUHOU!!!

**Rogue**  
-ignorant toujours Draco- Mais justement, si vous aviez réfléchi, vous auriez pu voir qu'il y avait une faille dans votre raisonnement!!!

**Draco**  
Bien... Continuez sans moi... Prévenez moi une fois que vous vous serez entretués! -se dirige ves un placard, l'ouvre, en sort une bouteille de fire-whisky au trois quarts pleine et en boit une grosse rasade-

**Harry**  
-ne faisant toujours pas attention à Draco- Hey, ho! Mon raisonnement était peut être faussé et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais si un certain professeur de potions aux cheveux gras avait fait son boulot comme il faut et avait continué de me donner des cours d'occlumencie, on en serait jamais arrivé là!!!

**Draco**  
-avalant une autre gorgée- bien dit!

**Rogue**  
-ne faisant absoluement plus cas de Draco qui vide la bouteille à grandes goulées- Non mais! Je ne vous permets pas! Et puis, si un certain gamin mal embouché n'avait pas mis son nez dans des souvenirs qui ne le regarde pas, le dit professeur n'aurait pas arrêté ses cours d'occlumencie! Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à vous même Potter! Et je n'ai pas les cheveux gras!!!

**Draco**  
-finissant la bouteille- Tu m'en diras tant!

**Harry**  
-ayant, comme Rogue, oublié la présence de Draco- Si ledit professeur aussi ne restait pas bloqué sur des putains de souvenirs qui n'intéressent plus que lui aussi! Et je ne suis pas un gamin! Et si, vous avez les cheveux gras!!!

**Draco**  
-sapproche de Harry en titubant- Rhoooooooooooo!!! L'est trognon quand i's'énerve!!!!

**Rogue**  
Drake? Tout va bien?

**Draco**  
-se tenant à Harry pour rester debout- Farpaitement bien! Y a juste que l'homme de mes rêves s'engueule avec mon père depuis tout à l'heure! Mais à part ça, ça va très bien!!!

**Harry**  
-bloque sur le 'homme de mes rêves', des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche grande ouverte-

**Rogue**  
Merlin, Drake! Mais tu as bu!!! -voyant le cadavre de la bouteille- Et mais, c'était la dernière bouteille de ma réserve!

**Draco**  
Ho! Ca va, hein! Tu vas pas nous en faire un fromage, hein! -regarde Harry qui est toujours dans la même posture depuis tout à l'heure- Rhoooo! Tu sais qu't'es mimi quand tu prends l'air étonné? -le chope par les épaules et lui roule le patin du siècle avant de s'écrouler ivre-mort-

**Harry**  
-mâchoire décrochée - bave qui coule - air stupéfixé-

**Rogue**  
-dégoûté- Je vous en prie Potter, fermez votre bouche et aidez-moi à le relever!

**Harry**  
-hébété- Hein?... Ah... Oh... Ou... Oui! -enroule un bras de Draco autour de ses épaules-

**Rogue**  
-prend l'autre bras- Ramenons-le dans son dortoir.

**Rogue & Harry, traînant un Draco profondément endormi**  
-descendent dans les cachots-

**Harry**  
-reprenant ses esprits- Au fait Rogue, qu'est-ce que faisait une bouteille de fire-whisky dans vos petites affaires?

**Rogue**  
PROFESSEUR ROGUE! -marmonne- Cela rentre dans la composition de certaines potions qui...

**Harry**  
-amusé- C'est cela, oui...

**Rogue**  
-voyant qu'ils arrivent devant le mur donnant sur la salle commune des Serpentards- ça ira, Potter. Disparaissez, maintenant!

**Harry**  
-déçu- Mais je peux vous aider à le porter jusqu'au b...

**Rogue**  
-énervé- Potter, premièrement vous n'avez rien à faire dans la salle commune des Serpentards, deuxièmement vous ne devriez pas être debout à une heure pareille...

**Harry**  
Mais il est lourd, je peux...

**Rogue**  
REGAGNEZ VOTRE DORTOIR EN VITESSE ET EN SILENCE!!!

**Harry**  
-lâche Draco l'air boudeur, tourne les talons, prend le premier couloir à gauche... puis s'arrête net, l'oreille tendue-

**Rogue**  
_Serpere_! -le mur s'ouvre-

**Harry**  
-attend que Rogue ressorte, puis fonce au dortoir des Gryffondors chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, puis fonce en chemin inverse la cape sur le dos, arrivant essoufflé devant le mur (forcément!)- _Serpere_!

**Draco**  
-à plat ventre sur le canapé de la salle commune, la tête dans un coussin- Me sens maaaaaaaaaaaal...

**Blaise**  
-assis sur l'accoudoir dudit canapé- Quelle idée de boire autant aussi! T'as vidé la dernière bouteille de fire-whisky cuvée spéciale Rogue! Alors forcément!

**Draco**  
-lève la tête du coussin- Meeuuuuuuuuuh, non! C'est pas pour ça! -replonge la tête dans le coussin- cépaskjéroulélpatindusiècà... ry...

**Blaise**  
Pardon??? Tu as quoi??? J'ai pas tout capté là!

**Draco**  
-la tête toujours dans l'oreiller- jairoulélepatindusiècleà... ary...

**Blaise**  
Drake, tu sais que j't'adore? Mais, par Salazar! ARTICULE! Si tu veux que je comprenne quelque chose à ton charabia!

**Draco**  
-relève la tête, les yeux de chiens battus, la gueule enfarinée- ... et si j'veux pô...?

**Blaise**  
-se passe une main sur les yeux et secoue la tête- Faudrait savoir!

**Draco**  
-replonge la tête la première dans le coussin- J'peux te le faire en mimes sinon! Quoique, non mauvaise idée!

**Blaise**  
-l'air sévère- Drake!

**Draco**  
-relève la tête, l'air boudeur- Bon, d'accord! Voilà, j'ai... -renifle en l'air- Tiens, bizarre! Tu trouves pas que ça sent comme...

**Blaise**  
Rien du tout! Ne change pas de conversation!

**Draco**  
-se redressant d'un coup- Si, si! J'te jure! On dirait l'odeur de Potter! -blèmit-

**Blaise**  
-interloqué- Pardon?

**Draco**  
-verdit, une main devant la bouche- Ho, j'devrais éviter les mouvements brusques... -se lève et trace vers les toilettes-

**Blaise**  
-secoue la tête- Hé ben... même complètement rond, il reste obnibulé! -se lève et se dirige vers les toilettes-

**Harry**  
-accroupi à côté de la cheminée, se relève et se précipite dans la même direction-

**Blaise**  
HARRY???

**Harry**  
-fait un bond de trois mètres avant de constater qu'il est toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Blaise et qu'elle venait de derrière la porte des toilettes-

**Draco**  
-en train de se gargariser- Bloui blon tu vas bla en faire une blaladie!

**Harry**  
-colle son oreille contre la porte-

**Blaise**  
Tu étais peut-être torché mais je trouve que tu as drôlement manqué de subtilité sur ce coup-là... l'embrasser comme ça... et devant ton père en plus!

**Draco**  
Rha, tu m'énerves! -ouvre la porte à la volée, Harry se la prenant en pleine figure et retombant un peu plus loin par terre, empêtré dans sa cape d'invisibilité-

**Harry**  
-s'apercevant qu'il n'est en partie plus invisible, se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Draco, stupéfait-

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9!  
En ce qui concerne le chapitre 10, ça sera le week-end prochain! En effet, avec _Karen_, on a prévu de faire un chapitre par week-end, et donc: pareil pour les updates! Sauf contre-temps majeur, bien entendu.

**_2Sy_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

**_Lee-NC-Kass_**: Wow, vous avez lu les 8 premiers chapitres d'un coup, d'un seul? Faîtes gaffe quand même, l'abus-de-"My Draco's got a secret"-est-dangereux-pour-la-santé-(mentale)-à-consommer-avec-modération.

**_Danielove_**: Blaise va-t-il sortir avec Hermione?Harry va-t-il sortir avec Draco? Ron va-t-il sortir avec Pattenrond?  
Tu le sauras en restant fidèle "My Draco's got a secret".

**_Melhuiwen_**et **_Kaoro_**:Pour la formidable "chute" de ce chapitre, remerciez _2Sy_! J'ai beau défendre Harry de toutes mes petites forces, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'adore quand il s'étale!

Merci àvous tous et **_Onarluca_** aussi!!!

Et souviens-toi public, tesreviews sont toujours les bienvenues!('Go' en bas àgauche àcôtéde 'Submit Review')

**_Karen_**


	11. Entretien avec un Vampire

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione... et pour _2Sy_, ce sera: 1 piti Drake dans un papier cadeau, 1 Blaise à consommer sur place, 1 Sevie avec tous ses accessoires et p'tit Lucius pour grigonter!)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... D'ailleurs, le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles), même si ce n'est pas très poussé... Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Entretien avec un Vampire**

o o o

**Harry**  
-s'apercevant qu'il n'est en partie plus invisible, se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Draco, stupéfait-

**Draco**  
-une fraction de seconde après, murmure- Remets-là! Vite!

**Harry**  
-abasourdi, remet machinalement la cape sur lui-

**Blaise**  
-passe la porte à son tour- C'était quoi ce bruit?

**Draco**  
Me suis cogné. -se dirige vers un fauteuil- 

**Blaise**  
Quoi? Tu ne vas pas te coucher?

**Draco**  
Nan, j'ai encore un peu mal au coeur. J'attends que ça passe et j'y vais.

**Blaise**  
OK... -déçu, monte quatre à quatre les escaliers menant vers le dortoir garçon des Serpentards-

**Draco**  
-s'asseoit dans le fauteil, et regarde autour de lui- Heu... Pot... heu, Harry? T'es encore là?

**Harry**  
-tendu- Euh... ça dépend pour quoi?

**Draco**  
Et si tu me disais ce que tu fais là, dans NOTRE salle commune, au beau milieu de la nuit?

**Harry**  
-s'asseoit dans le fauteuil en face et enlève ma cape d'invisibilité- Je voulais te parler.

**Draco**  
-lève un sourcil- Et bien? Vas-y je t'écoute...

**Harry**  
-se tourne les pouces, l'air gêné- Et bien... je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand j'ai dit que je voulais t'aider... Mais ce connard de Rogue ne veut rien entendre!

**Draco**  
-fronce les sourcils et se penche un peu en avant- N'y a-t-il pas autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler, mon cher Gryffondor?

**Harry**  
-soudain paniqué- Hein? Quoi? Mais non!

**Draco**  
-légèrement désappointé- Ha... Bon... soit... puisque tu le dis... mais tu es sûr?

**Harry**  
-baisse les yeux- Enfin...si, il y a autre chose.

**Draco**  
-l'oeil un peu trop brillant et le sourire en coin- Et cette autre chose, c'est?

**Harry**  
-se frotte frénétiquement la nuque- C'est-à-dire, c'est un peu gênant mais... tu as raison, la comédie a assez duré -se lève d'un bond, l'air décidé- Malfoy...

**Draco**  
-étonné par la vive réaction de Harry- Potter...?

**Harry**  
-d'un trait- COMMENT-TU-PEUX-COUCHER-AVEC-TOUT-LE-MONDE-SANS-TUER-PERSONNE???

**Draco**  
-sursaute, complétement déstabilisé- Pardon?

**Harry**  
-retombe droit sur son fauteuil- Oui, comment ça se fait? Avec le pacte que vous avez passé avec le prince machin-bidule? Et ton pouvoir de veela? Et...?

**Draco**  
... -éclate de rire- Qui t'as dit que le pacte avec Andréalphus comportait de tuer obligatoirement la personne avec qui je couche?

**Harry**  
-totalement largué- Bah? On m'a dit que quand son partenaire... enfin... à la fin... il mourait, quoi?!

**Draco**  
Si et seulement si je décide d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'Andréalphus... Ce n'est pas systématique. Encore heureux! Sinon, bonjour l'enfer!

**Harry**  
-plein d'espoir- Alors... alors ça veut dire que tu n'es pas un danger public?

**Draco**  
-lève un sourcil- Un danger public? -sourire en coin- ça dépend de ce que tu entends par "danger public"... -sourire carnassier-

**Harry**  
-sourire en coin- Hé, je ne doute pas que tu sois dangereux! Ce qui me rassure, c'est que ce ne soit pas avec n'importe qui...

**Draco**  
Que croyaiss-tu? Un Malfoy sait se contrôler!

**Harry**  
Je crois que tout le monde sera heureux de l'apprendre chez les Gryffondors. -marmonne- Finis les plans foireux pour découvrir la vérité...

**Draco**  
-contrarié- Mais... en quoi cela regarde-t-il TOUS les Gryffondors?

**Harry**  
-gêné- Ben... tu sais comment on est... si Poudlard est menacé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un... -tilte soudain- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?!

**Draco**  
-s'emportant un peu- Ce que je veux dire par là? Hé bien, Gryff'idiot, tout simplement que ça ne regarde aucunement les Gryffondors! Voilà ce que je veux dire!

**Harry**  
-déçu- Ah? -puis s'emporte un peu lui aussi- Hé! Mais on a quand même le droit de savoir si c'est dangereux de coucher avec toi ou pas!!! -percute sur ce qu'il vient de dire et devient écarlate-

**Draco**  
-reprenant plus posément- Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que le fait de savoir s'il est dangereux ou non de coucher avec moi ne regarde personne d'autre que mes conquêtes! Alors, à moins de vouloir tenter le coup, je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela pourrait intéresser un Gryffondor...

**Harry**  
-vexé- Oh, mais c'est évident, je vois très bien Môssieur Malfoy dire "Oh, chéri(e), je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble, tu risquerais de sortir de ma chambre les pieds devant!". Avec tes chers camarades de Serpentard, je ne dis pas, mais excuse-moi de m'inquièter pour mes confrères et consoeurs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle!

**Draco**  
-prend la mouche à cause du "Môssieur Malfoy"- Excuse-moi, mais étant donné que je contrôle, pardon, contrôlAIS très bien ces pouvoirs, je ne vois pas en quoi, j'aurais du prévenir mais conquêtes! Et puis, de toutes manières, cela ne regarde en RIEN les Gryffondors! De plus, je te ferais remarquer que tu sous-estimes de loin tes chers "confrères et consoeurs" de Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle! Ils n'ont aucunement besoin des Gryffondors pour se faire passer le mot!

**Harry**  
-bloque- "contrôlAIS"?

**Draco**  
-déstabilisé- Bien sûr! Ma mère a résolu le problème lorsque Dumbledore le lui a demandé...

**Harry**  
Qu... qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

**Draco**  
Elle s'est débrouillée... Le comment ne te regarde aucunement! Tout ce que tu te dois de savoir, c'est que je n'ai plus aucun lien personnel avec Andréalphus.

**Harry**  
-les yeux ronds- Ah bon? Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus de problème?

**Draco**  
-fronce les sourcils, soucieux- Mais... Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était un problème?

**Harry**  
-croise les bras, les sourcils froncés- Non, pour rien... enfin, même sans ça, tu restes tout de même un... "truc"...

**Draco**  
-sarcastique- Le "truc" te remercie de le lui rappeler!

**Harry**  
-sourire en coin- Et maintenant que nous avons mis carte sur table, j'avoue que j'ai d'autant plus envie de proposer mon aide au "truc"...

**Draco**  
-sourire chameur et charmé- Et dis-moi, mon cher Griffy, comment penses-tu donc pouvoir m'aider?

**Harry**  
-air faussement affecté- Tu le demandes? Tu as devant toi le n°1 des Gryffondors, un fier gaillard beau, intelligent et au CV du diable!

**Draco**  
-lève un sourcil dubitatif- N°1 des têtes brulées, dont les chevilles ont tendance à enfler et au CV rempli de bourdes de parcours, tu veux dire? Il n'y a que sur le "beau" que je n'ai rien à redire, en fait...

**Harry**  
-lève un sourcil, tousse comme un malade puis timidement- Euh... redevenons sérieux. J'avoue que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, mais je crois sincèrement pouvoir être un allié précieux.

**Draco**  
-passe une main devent ses yeux, se masse les tempes, puis relève doucement ses yeux un peu trop... rouges sur Harry, entreouvre la bouche, se passe la langue sur des canines un peu trop... longues-

**Harry**  
-interloqué- Malfoy, est-ce que ça va?

**Draco**  
-bloque, le regard fixé sur la jugulaire d'Harry-

**Harry**  
-recule dans son fauteuil- Tu... tu n'as pas trouvé de calice depuis la défection de Zabini, n'est-ce pas?

**Draco**  
-le regard toujours scotché au même endroit, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose- ... -referme la bouche le regard toujours aussi fixe-

**Harry**  
-se lève d'un bond et recule vers l'escalier du dortoir garçon- Tout doux, Malfoy, tout doux! Bouge pas, je vais voir si Zabini peut te dépanner pour cette fois...

**Draco**  
-beaucoup plus rapide du fait de ses pouvoirs, chope Harry dans les escaliers, le plaque contre le mur et le regarde droit dans les yeux- Pas besoin de Blaise, tu feras très bien l'affaire! -plante ses crocs dans la gorge de Harry-

**Harry**  
-glisse doucement contre le mur à mesure que Malfoy se "sert" et sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience-

**Draco**  
-s'arrête enfin, recule et constate que Harry est dans les vapes- Et merde! -un peu emmerdé, réfléchit à ce qu'il va faire de lui, puis se retourne, va chercher la cape d'invisibilité, prend Harry dans ses bras, le monte dans son dortoir, l'installe dans son lit en prenant soin de le planquer sous la cape et s'installe à son tour pour dormir-

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Voilà! Vous avez devant vousle résultat d'une longue soirée MSN avec _2Sy_ où nous avons"jou" le duel Harry/Draco(c'est bô, hein?).  
Oui, je sais,cette fin de chapitre vous laisse scotchée à votre écran...... Moi aussi je n'en reviens pas:Harry ne s'est pas mangé de porte!!!  
Pardon? Ah oui, il y a aussi la question de ce qu'il va se passer... Là... Alors qu'Harry est à la merci de Draco... Dans son lit... Mais... Attendez... J'entends que ça gueule à côté... ouvre la porte  
**Draco**: Plait-il?  
**Harry**: Parfaitement, tu ne m'auras pas!  
**Draco**: Boh, tout dépend de ce que tu entends par "avoir"...  
**Harry**: Tu sais très bien ce que j'entends par le mot "avoir"!  
**Draco**: -le coince contre un mur-En es-tu sûr?  
**Harry**: Pa... -déglutit difficilement- .... Parfaitement sûr!  
**2Sy**: STOP!!! On n'a pas mis l'avertissement NC-17!!! Alors, Drake, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche froide pour calmer tes ardeurs!!!  
**Harry**: Absolument Drake, va prendre une douche froide! Et attends-moi, j'arrive...  
**Draco**::)  
**Harry**: Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi? Hum...je me demande si on va réussir àles mettre d'accord pour le chapitre 11.  
Rendez-vousla semaine prochaine pour le savoir!

**_Karen_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

**_Kaoro_**: Pour ce qui est de la fin de nos chapitres, à vrai dire, on aime bien le mettre dans des situtations pas possibles ce cher petit Harry! C'est pas notre fautr, c'est plus fort que nous!

**_Artemis (Onarluca)_**: Contente que ça te plaise autant en tout cas! Ça fait plaisir!

**_Melhuiwen_**: L'alcool est à consommer avce modération. La preuve: ça pousse Drake à rouler un patin à n'importe qui! (remarque: du moment que ce n'importe qui c'est Harry, nous, ça nous arrange - lol!)

**_Nee-Chan et Chana (NC-Lee-Kass)_**: Ça pour les fins, on est assez championnes! Faut dire aussi, comme on fait ça sur un tag, pour que l'autre puisse rebondir, on laisse souvent des suspens dans le genre! Pour ce qui est de votre santé mentale, au moins vous en avez encore une... Pour _Karen_ et moi, c'est pas dit...

Voilà, voilà! Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent et qui nous laissent des reviews! Et merci à ceux qui nous lisent et qui ne laissent pas de review aussi! D'ailleurs, ci les derniers veulent nous en laisser, aucun problème! Il suffit qu'ils cliquent sur le petit bouton 'Go', en bas à côté de 'Submit Review', ça nous fera plaisir!

Au fait au passage, pour l'expression "Gryff'idiot", je l'ai emprunté à quelqu'un, le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus qui... Je m'excuse auprès de cette personne pour cet emprunt mais j'ai trop flashé dessus! Je trouve cette expression tout bonnement excellente! Si par hasard cette personne passe dans le coin, qu'elle me le signale que je puisse rendre à César ce qui appartient à César!

**_2Sy_**


	12. Malaises

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas... Les autres non plus... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!!

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... D'ailleurs, le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles), si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Malaises**

o o o

**Le lendemain matin**  
-dans le dortoir garçon des Serpentards-

**Harry**  
-ouvre un oeil vitreux- Hmm? -se rendant compte qu'il est allongé par terre, empêtré dans un drap, marmonne- N'a encore tombé du lit, moua... -braille- Rooooooooon!

**Dortoir**  
-silence-

**Harry**  
-ouvre l'autre oeil- Hein? Oukilé ? -se redresse et s'aperçoit que ce n'était pas un drap mais sa cape d'invisibilité- M'enfin? -se débarrasse de sa cape et se lève- Hého, y a quelqu'un?

**Dortoir**  
-silence-

**Harry**  
-regarde l'heure- Ah ouais, 9h37... merci les gars d'être parti en cours sans moi... -regarde autour de lui- Z'ont changé la déco ici ou quoi?! Hé, faut arrêter la biéraubeurre les elfes, le vert, c'est pour les Serpent... SERPENTARD???!!! -se jette sous sa cape d'invisibilité et regarde de tous les côtés, paniqué- Euh... c'est sûr, y a personne?

**Dortoir**  
-silence-

**Harry**  
Ouf... Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici? -plaque sa main contre son cou, où deux points de douleur l'élancent légèrement- Aïeuuh! -se remémore soudain ce qui lui a valu ces deux points de douleur qui l'élancent légèrement- Et merde...

**10h03**  
-pause inter-cours, salle commune des Gryffondors-

**Ron**  
-exaspéré- Mais ne tourne pas en rond comme ça, Hermione!

**Hermione**  
Je tourne en rond si je veux! Il n'est même pas venu au cours de 8h!

**Ron**  
-lève les yeux au ciel- Hermione, c'était Histoire de la Magie avec Binns! Rater ce cours est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver! Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on n'a pas revu Harry depuis qu'il est parti espionner Malfoy et Rogue... Bon sang, si cet espèce de... de "truc" de Malfoy lui est tombé dessus, je vais te me le...

**Hermione**  
-s'assoit, l'air inquiet- En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je retourne en cours tant qu'Harry n'est pas là.

**Ron**  
-lève un sourcil- Pas de doute, tu es vraiment bouleversée!

**Harry**  
-entre dans la Salle Commune et retire sa cape d'invisibilité- Euh... salut!

**Ron & Hermione**  
-se lève en même temps, les yeux ronds- Harry?!

**Harry**  
-gêné- Excusez-moi, j'ai mené mon enquête toute la nuit et... enfin c'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterai tout ça plus tard! On va en cours? Qu'est-ce qu'on a à cette heure-ci déjà ?

**Ron**  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mon pauvre vieux, comme si tu n'avais pas assez vu Malfoy! Mais dis-nous quand même l'essentiel, pourquoi tu... Hermione?

**Hermione**  
-pointant du doigt Harry, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés- Ha... Harry?

**Ron**  
-se penche pour voir ce que désigne Hermione puis fronce les sourcils- Joli suçon...

**Harry**  
-porte la main à son cou et se met à rougir-

**Hermione**  
-regard en biais- Je croyais qu'hier soir tu partais enquêter par toi-même, pas tester par toi-même...?

**Pendant ce temps-l**  
-dans le dortoir des Serpentards-

**Draco**  
-déboule en courant- ... Ha... Harry? -se dirige vers son lit en tatonant à sa recherche et ne le trouve pas- Et merde!

**Blaise**  
-déboule peu après- Drake? Tu agis bizarrement depuis ce matin... Tu es sûr que ça va?

**Draco**  
-sèchement- Très bien! -puis entre ses dents- Y a juste que mon calice s'est fait la malle sans qu'on ai eu le temps de parler... -donne un coup de pied rageur dans le vide-

**Blaise**  
Drake...? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?

**Draco**  
Je marmonne si je veux! Ça ne te regarde pas!

**Blaise**  
-blasé- Ho, bon! Désolé de m'inquièter! En attendant, si tu veux bien te bouger, on va être en retard pour le cours de SACM!

**Draco**  
-las- Ouais, ouais... -a un vertige- Je viens... -tourne de l'oeil-

**Blaise**  
Et merde! Manquait plus que ça! -le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène à l'infirmerie-

**10h09**  
-sur le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid-

**Harry**  
-théâtral- Vous allez rire! Hier soir, je suis donc parti écouter à la porte du bureau de Rogue ce qu'il voulait dire à Malfoy, et là, qu'est-ce que j'apprends? Non seulement Malfoy contrôlait parfaitement son pouvoir du Prince Andréatruc, mais en plus il ne l'a plus! Sa mère a tout arrangé!

**Hermione**  
-un peu étonné par l'enthousiasme exagéré d'Harry- Ah bon? Oh, mais c'est formidable alors...

**Ron**  
Ouais, c'est une sacrée bonne nouvelle. Mais qu'est-ce qui est drôle?

**Harry**  
-faussement hilare- Et bien, figurez-vous que Malfoy est sorti tout à coup du bureau avec sa tête des mauvais jours... genre oh, Malfoy, comme tu as de grandes dents, vous voyez? ... -bide total chez Ron et Hermione- ... hum... enfin, comme je n'étais pas sous ma cape, je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec lui et hop, il m'a sauté dessus!

**Ron & Hermione**  
-les yeux ronds, soudain captivés- Et?

**Harry**  
-toujours aussi mytho- Et ben je peux vous dire qu'il a seulement eu le temps de planter ses quenottes dans ma gorge, parce que je lui ai aussitôt mis un de ces pains dans la gueule! Tu aurais du voir ça Ron, il s'est retrouvé à l'autre bout du couloir!

**Ron**  
-imagine la scène- C'est vrai? Bon sang, que j'aurais aimé voir ça! Et participer aussi!

**Hermione**  
-sceptique- Mais tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit?

**Harry**  
-légèrement refroidi- Hein? Mais c'est parce que j'ai du ramener Malfoy devant la porte de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Tu imagines si Rogue l'avait trouvé là, étendu comme ça, dans le couloir? Mais j'avais à peine déposer cet idiot qu'il s'est mis à ronfler! Le problème, c'est que ses canines ne reprenaient pas leur longueur normale et je craignais qu'il se réveille et aille sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Alors j'ai monté la garde un moment... et puis je me suis endormi.

**Hermione**  
Tu t'es endormi?

**Harry**  
-se gratte la tête- Oui, il était très tard et après toutes ces aventures, tu comprends... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fois, j'étais bien caché dans un coin, sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Et quand je me suis réveillé, Malfoy n'était plus là et le passionnant cours de Binns était commencé depuis longtemps. -l'air fier de celui qui a réussi à raconter les plus énormes bobards de toute sa vie-

**Ron**  
-mort de rire- Bon sang, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Malfoy quand il s'est réveillé ce matin! Il devait vraiment se demander ce qu'il fichait à la porte des Serpentards!

**Harry**  
-soudain pensif- Oui, il a du se demander...

**Ron**  
-écroulé par terre- T'imagines? Il doit même plus se souvenir de ce qu'il a fait!

**Harry**  
-sueurs froides- Ce... ce qu'il a fait?

**Hagrid**  
Bonjour à tous!!!

**Harry, Ron & Hermione**  
-font un bond de trois mètres, se rendant enfin compte que cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'ils sont arrivés devant la cabane d'Hagrid ainsi que les autres élèves-

**Hagrid**  
C'est bon, tout le monde est là?

**Harry**  
-lance des regards paniqués pour voir où se trouve Draco-

**Hagrid**  
Ah, non, je vois que Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini sont absents. C'est pas grave, on fera sans eux...

**Harry**  
-abasourdi- Draco... Blaise... tous les deux............ encore?!!!

**Au même moment**  
-à l'infirmerie-

**Blaise**  
Bon, alors, mme Pomfresh, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

**Pomfresh**  
Je préfèrerais que les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue soient là avant d'en parler...

**Blaise**  
-lève un sourcil- C'est si grave que ça?

**Pomfresh**  
Mr Zabini, vous ne lachez jamais quand vous voulez quelque chose?

**Blaise**  
-tout sourire- Non.

**Dumbledore**  
-entre dans la pièce- Bonjour, bonjour!

**Pomfresh**  
Ha, bonjour Albus!

**Blaise**  
Bonjour...

**Dumbledore**  
Alors, que se passe-t-il?

**Pomfresh**  
Je préfèrerais attendre Severus avant d'en parler...

**Blaise**  
-à Dumbledore sur le ton de la confidence- Vous inquiètez pas, j'y ai eu droit aussi...

**Rogue**  
-entre- Alors que se passe-t-il donc?

**Pomfresh**  
Bonjour à vous aussi Severus! Hé, bien à vrai dire, Mr Malfoy accumule quelques petits problèmes qui jouent sur sa santé.

**Rogue**  
-toujours avec autant de tact- Venez en au but.

**Pomfresh**  
Bien. Alors, il semblerait que les gènes vampires et les gènes garous ne soient pas compatibles, que sans la protection d'Andréalphus il ne puisse contrôler totalement tout cela, que sa dernière "prise de sang" lui ai collé une indigestion...

**Rogue**  
-lève un sourcil blasé- Rien d'inhabituel, somme toute...

**Dumbledore**  
D'ailleurs, puisque vous parlez des gènes vampire et loup-garou, avons-nous une idée desquels l'emporteront?

**Blaise**  
Tiens, bonne question...

**Pomfresh**  
Il semblerait que, puisque Mr Malfoy était vampire avant d'être mordu, ce soit les gènes vampire... Cependant, le plus grave n'est pas là!

**Les trois autres**  
Ha?

**Pomfresh**  
Il semblerait que nous ayons, dans les murs de cette école, un apprenti mage noir...

**Dumbledore**  
-regarde ailleurs-

**Blaise**  
-regarde ses pieds-

**Rogue**  
-regarde ses ongles-

**Pomfresh**  
-les regarde tour à tour- Ne me dites pas que vous le saviez déjà!

**Dumbledore**  
Poppy, ne vous énervez pas... Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une nouveauté que des élèves utilisent la magie noire en secret... -lance un regard en biais à Blaise qui trouve ses chaussures très intéressantes-

**Pomfresh**  
Cependant, je doute fort que les élèves dont vous me parlez utilisent la magie noire Vaudou...

**Dumbledore**  
-regard intrigué-

**Rogue & Blaise**  
-relèvent la tête, éberlués-

**Pomfresh**  
-fière de son effet- Oui, oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, la magie noire Vaudou...

**Rogue**  
-entre ses dents- Certainement une blague entre étudiants, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire de sécurité nationnale...

**Dumbledore**  
-faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Rogue et dans les yeux une petite lueur malicieuse- Effectivement, cette histoire me semble assez grave. Je vais prendre les mesures nécessaires pour tirer ça au clair!

**Blaise**  
-curieux- Ha, bon? Comment?

**Rogue**  
-dans sa barbe, limite suppliant- Pas les Aurors... Par pitié Albus... Tout mais pas les Aurors...

**Dumbledore**  
-assez rayonnant- Et bien, je vais demander aux Aurors de venir mener une petite enquête.

**Rogue**  
-tout haut- Et merde!

**Pomfresh**  
Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que de traîner dans mon infirmerie?

**Dumbledore**  
Bon, et bien je vais retourner à mon bureau et faire le nécessaire... Dites-moi Severus, n'étiez-vous pas en train de donner un cours?

**Rogue**  
-maugréant- Si... si... j'y retourne... -sort de la pièce en claquant la porte, tout en ruminant une vengeance terrible sur la personne d'un certain illustre sorcier directeur de Poudlard de ses #censuré#-

**Dumbledore**  
Et vous, Mr Zabini, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours?

**Blaise**  
Heu... si... mais... c'est obligé que j'y retourne? -capitule devant le regard que lui lance Dumbledore- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais... -sort en traînant des pieds-

**Dumbledore**  
Et bien, bonne journée Poppy! -s'en va d'un pas léger-

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, encore un chapitre qui part en vrille et une fin de chapitre à la -bip-... Remarquez que, pour le coup, on finit pas sur un Harry en fâcheuse position!  
Harry: Ouais, ben c'est pas plus mal... A part ça, on s'était arrêté où la dernière fois?  
**2Sy**: Tu disais que tu allais prendre ta douche avec Drake...  
**Harry**: Ha ouais... T'es sûre?  
**2Sy**: Bien sûr que je suis sûre! D'ailleurs, si tu y vas, dis, dis, dis, je peux venir prendre des photos? Pour tous les fans de slash, ça leur fera plaisir!  
**Harry**: C'est-à-dire... j'ai déjà vendu l'exclusivité à La Gazette du Sorcier...  
**Draco**: KWA???  
**Harry**: Ben... oui, je t'en avais parlé...  
**Draco**: Et tu l'as vendu combien cette exclu???  
**Harry**: Euh... hum... et bien...  
**Draco**: Harry... Combien?  
**Harry**: C'est-à-dire...je les ai pas vraiment vendu...  
**Draco**: -modeveela=ON- Harry, réponds-moi, s'il te plait...  
**Harry**: -ébloui par le modeveela=on- Je... je leur ai donné l'exclu... en échange ils ne publieront pas les photos de moi et Blaise...  
**Draco**: -toujours en mode veela- Des photos de Blaise et toi?  
**Harry**: -toujours ébloui par le mode veela- Oui, de Blaise et moi...en train de...  
**Draco**: -toujours en mode veela, mais légèrement moins zen- Et elles ont quoi de si compromettant, ces photos?  
**Harry**: -décroche d'un coup du mode veela- Hein? Tu plaisantes? Tu veux quand même qu'on me voit jouer aux échecs avec un Serpentard?!  
**Draco**: -modeveela=OFF- Quoi, c'est tout? Remarque, ce sera déjà assez traumatisant pour faire faire une crise cardiaque à le belette...  
**Harry**: Tu parles! S'il découvre que j'ai un autre partenaire que lui aux échecs, il va me tuer!  
**2Sy**: Et ben, on est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux-là... Et on est pas près non plus de les voir sous la douche... Meuh, c'est pas justeuh! -s'en va bouder dans son coin-

**_2Sy_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

**_Artemis_**: Merci de rester fidèle au poste!

**_Nee Chan et Chana_**: Oui, on le fait exprès de faire des fins frustrantes, mwahaha! Vous savez maintenant ce qui s'est passé au début de la nuit, à la fin de la nuit... mais au milieu, mystère! D'ailleurs Draco et Harry sont actuellement en train de négocier le contenu de cette nuit et la suite des événements (j'entends des bruits de vaisselle qui se casse à côté).  
Et vous pouvez remercier 2Sy d'avoir fait de Draco le plus sexy des vampires...

**_Rose_**: Ah, la p'tite Rose! Tu vois, on ne vous a pas laissé au pied du lit! (Harry, si). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et pour la pub!

**_Nyarla_**: C'est qu'on fait dans la fic expérimentale, _2Sy_ et moi.

A la semaine prochaine tout le monde!  
(Sauf si 2Sy boude toujours parce qu'elle n'a pas sa scène de douche).

**_Karen_**


	13. Aurors Horreur !

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione! Et pour _2Sy_, ce sera: 1 piti Drake pour le quatre heures, 1 Blaise pour les petits creux, 1 Severus à consommer sans modération et un Lucius en cas de crise de manque...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... Et le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Auror(s)... Horreur!**

o o o

**Cours de soins aux créatures magiques**  
-deuxième heure-

**Hagrid**  
-l'air le plus sévère qu'il peut- Ah, Zabini! Comment se fait-il que tu arrives à cette heure-ci?

**Blaise**  
J'ai accompagné Draco à l'infirmerie, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Madame Pomfresh pourra vous le confirmer.

**Hagrid**  
-décontenancé- Ah? Euh... bon, très bien.

**Harry**  
-à quelques pas de là avec Ron et Hermione, tentant de maîtriser son diablotin- Draco à l'infirmerie? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Ron**  
Qui s'en soucie? Peut-être que Malfoy ne s'est pas encore complètement remis de la pêche que tu lui as mis hier soir! -éclate de rire-

**Harry**  
-sourire forcé- Hein? Oh oui, sûrement...

**Hermione**  
-l'air de rien- Ou peut-être qu'il s'est amusé avec Zabini pendant la récréation et qu'il était ensuite trop fatigué pour venir en cours...

**Harry**  
-lâche son diablotin qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes et hurle- QUOI??? -tout le monde se retourne et le fixe- Rhaaa... mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, vous! -vexé, tout le monde se remet au travail- Je voulais juste dire que... -murmure- ... Zabini et Malfoy, c'est fini! ça ne tient pas debout, ton explication!

**Hermione**  
Oh, je t'en prie Harry, tu sais pertinemment qu'entre eux, ça n'a jamais été que pour la chair... -prend un air dégoûté- ... et le sang. S'ils ont envie de continuer à faire ça entre deux portes, ils le fer...

**Harry**  
-en colère- Mais Zabini est vraiment amoureux de toi! Il sait déjà qu'il a très peu de chances alors il ne va pas en plus continuer à se vautrer avec son ex-amant, ce salaud! Et puis Malfoy...

**Hermione**  
-l'air intéressé- Malfoy?

**Harry**  
-sur son élan- Malfoy... a changé de calice.

**Ron**  
-surpris- Ah bon? Tu sais qui c'est?

**Hermione**  
La bonne question, ce serait plutôt: qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé cette nuit, Harry?

**Ron**  
-regarde tour à tour Hermione et Harry avec des yeux ronds-

**Harry**  
-sur la défensive- Mais Hermione, je vous ai déjà tout racont...

**Hermione**  
-soupire- Harry, tu mens comme un arracheur de dents. Et je m'y connais, mes parents sont dentistes.

**Harry**  
-regarde partout autour de lui histoire de trouver une échappatoire- Heu... ben... heu... -puis ses yeux se posant sur LA diversion- Tiens, c'est pas Tonks et Shacklebolt, là-bas avec Dumbledore? -désignant du doigt les trois personnes concernées-

**Ron**  
Ha, ouais. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là...

**Harry**  
-voyant ses amis mordre à l'hameçon, se carapate en douce-

**Hermione**  
C'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils soient là. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

**Ron**  
Ouais. Etrange. T'aurais pas une idée, Harry?

**Ron & Hermione**  
-se tournent vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur ami peu de temps avant-

**Ron**  
Ben... Il est parti...

**Hermione**  
C'est pas vrai! Le cours est même pas terminé!

**Peu de temps après - Pause déjeuner**  
-Grande salle-

**Ron & Hermione**  
Dites, personne n'aurait vu Harry depuis tout à l'heure?

**Neville**  
Ben la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu c'était pendant le cours de SACM... après ça...

**Dean et Seamus**  
-haussent les épaules-

**Neville**  
Aucune idée...

**Pendant ce temps-l**  
-dans les couloirs aux abords des cachots-

**Harry**  
Ha, ben, j'suis dans de beaux draps maintenant, avec Ron et Hermione qui soupçonent quelque chose... Et puis, je peux même pas aller à l'infirmerie demander des nouvelles de Dr... Malfoy. Pomfresh me foutrait dehors sans appel. -stoppe soudain et se planque derrière une armure en aprecevant Kingsley Shacklebolt sortir du cachot de Rogue-

**Shacklebolt**  
-sur le pas de la porte- A plus tard Sev'! -repart tranquillement-

**Harry**  
-intrigué, décide de le suivre, passe devant la porte ouverte du cachot de Rogue et bloque en apercevant rapidement celui-ci coriger des copies en chantonnant "Too sexy" de Right Said Fred-

**Lupin**  
Salut Harry!

**Harry**  
-fait un bond de trois mètres- Hyaaaaaaaah! -se retourne pour voir qui lui a flanqué la frousse de sa vie et pose une main sur son coeur- Re... Remus ?

**Lupin**  
-lève un sourcil- Tout va bien, Harry?

**Harry**  
-pousse Lupin à l'écart de la porte- Oui oui, c'est juste que je viens d'avoir une vision d'horreur! -tilte- Alors c'est ça, l'Ordre du Phénix fait une descente à Poudlard?

**Lupin**  
-lève un deuxième sourcil- L'Ordre du Phénix? Oh, tu veux parler de Shacklebolt et Tonks? Non, je les ai croisé tout à l'heure et ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient sur une affaire de magie noire Vaudou.

**Harry**  
Du Vaudou? Ici, à Poudlard? Hmm... je comprends, Kingsley est venu interroger Rogue. Moi aussi, j'en aurais tout de suite fait mon suspect numéro un!

**Lupin**  
-amusé- C'est vrai que Severus est un vilain petit cachottier mais je ne crois pas que Kingsley soit venu le voir parce qu'il le soupçonne... En tout cas, je te prierais de rester très prudent. Cette magie est reconnue pour la puissance de ses maléfices.

**Harry**  
-angélique- Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à chercher les ennuis... -re-tilte- Mais s'ils sont là en tant qu'Aurors, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Lupin**  
-malicieux- Je viens adresser une réclamation au Professeur Rogue car sa potion tue-loup d'urgence n'est pas tout à fait au point. J'ai toujours faim même après l'avoir prise...

**Harry**  
Bah, quand l'appêtit va, tout v...

**Lupin**  
-un peu gêné- Euh... faim de chair humaine, Harry.

**Harry**  
-sueurs froides- Ah?! Euh... bon, je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors! Et si Rogue ne trouve pas de potions pour arranger ça, ne te gêne surtout pas pour prendre un petit casse-croûte sur place!

**Lupin**  
-air dégoûté- Beurk, je ne suis pas boulimique au point de me jeter sur une chose recouverte de filaments graisseux. Allez, à plus tard Harry! -le salue de la main puis se dirige vers le cachot de Rogue-

**Ron**  
-déboule dans le couloir- Harry! Ha ben t'es là! On t'a cherché partout! Où étais-tu passé?

**Hermione**  
-suivant de peu- Tiens, c'est pas le professeur Lupin qui était avec toi?

**Harry**  
-trop content d'éviter de répondre à Ron en répondant à Hermione- Si, si. C'est bien lui. Il est passé résoudre un petit problème de potion avec Rogue.

**Ron**  
-avec enthousiasme- Ho! T'as loupé quelque chose ce midi!

**Harry**  
Ha, bon?

**Hermione**  
Dumbledore a fait une annonce comme quoi un élève serait victime d'un sortilège de magie noire vaudou et il nous a demandé de coopérer avec les Aurors pendant leur enquête...

**Ron**  
T'aurais dû voir les tronches que tiraient les Serpentards! C'était mortel! A croire qu'ils trempent tous dedans! N'empêche... J'aurais bien aimé voir celle de Malfoy à ce moment-là...

**Harry**  
-soudain interpellé- Quoi? D... Malfoy était pas là?

**Ron**  
Nope! Et y a rien d'étonnant à ça! Je suis à peu près certain que c'est lui qu'a fait le coup!

**Hermione**  
-lui lance un regard noir- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron! On en est pas sûr du tout! De plus, étant donné qu'il était le seul absent et que ce matin Blaise à du l'amener à l'infirmerie, je crois plutôt que c'est lui la victime dans cette histoire...

**Ron**  
-soudain énervé- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Blaise?

**Hermione**  
-hausse les épaules- Ben quoi, c'est son prénom, non?

**Ron**  
-de mauvaise humeur- Mouais, mais t'es pas obligé pour autant de l'utiliser!

**Hermione**  
-lève les yeux au ciel et commence à partir- Désespérant...

**Ron**  
Mais, quoi?

**Harry**  
-lève les yeux au ciel et suit Hermione-

**Ron**  
Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? -court pour les rattrapper- Hey! Attendez-moi!

**Harry**  
-au détour d'un couloir, les retient par la manche- Silence et planquez-vous! -en les entrainant derrière une statue-

**Ron**  
Hein?

**Harry, Ron & Hermione**  
-voient Draco et Kingsley discuter en marchant-

**Kingsley**  
Donc tu n'as aucune idée de la persone qui t'aurait ensorcelé?

**Draco**  
Etant donné qu'il s'agit de magie noire vaudou, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un serpentard. Cependant, même si je n'ai pas que des amis dans ma propre maison, je n'y ai pas non plus réellement d'ennemis. Aussi, je pencherais plutôt pour dire qu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor...

**Ron**  
-énervé en entendant ça- Ho le...

**Hermione**  
-lui collant sa main sur la bouche- Chut!

**Kingsley**  
Et pourquoi pas un élève de Serdaigle ou de Pouffsouffle?

**Draco**  
Pour les Pouffsouffle, c'est peu probable... Pas assez de cran. Pour les Serdaigles, peut être mais seulement s'il y a une très bonne raison derrière.

**Kingsley**  
Dis-moi, c'est moi ou, comme ton père, tu aurais des griefs personnels avec les Gryffondors?

**Draco**  
Finement observé Kingsley... Et au fait, comment va ma mère? -grand sourire narquois-

**Kingsley**  
-le regarde en biais- Subtil changement de sujet, Drake! Pour ce qui est de ta mère, une question: c'est naturel chez elle ce don qu'elle a de faire sortir tout le monde de ses gonds?

**Draco**  
Ha? Elle a utilisé quelle méthode? Celle du "je reste stoïque jusqu'à ce que les autres craquent" ou celle du "je touche tous vos points faibles sans avoir l'air d'y toucher et je balance des vannes sans avoir l'air insultante"?

**Kingsley**  
-soupir- Les deux... Elle a réussi à faire craquer deux nouvelles recrues... qui, pour la peine, se font actuellement soigner pour crise de nerfs...

**Draco**  
-mort de rire- Ça ne m'étonne pas! Cependant, Sev' t'avait prévenu!

**Harry, Hermione & Ron**  
-sortent de leur cachette après que Kingsley et Draco les ai dépassé-

**Ron**  
Ha ben ça...

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Et oui, je lis aussi la stupéfaction sur vos visages: encore un chapitre qui se termine sans que Harry soit en fâcheuse position!  
C'est sûr, il va falloir y remédier... :p  
Pour ce qui est du titre du chapitre, on a ramé, comme d'hab'. On a bien demandé aux intéressés, mais voilà ce que ça a donné:  
**Karen**: Les gars, on a besoin d'un titre pour ce chapitre. Une idée?  
**Harry**: Chais pas, demande à Rowling. C'est toujours elle qui trouve mes titres.  
**2Sy**: Ouais, ben vu les titres qu'elle nous pond... J'suis pas sûre qu'elle soit de bon conseil...  
**Harry**: Quoi? Chuis super content d'avoir un Prince au sang mêlé à découvrir. Je suis sûr que c'est ce con de Rogue!  
**2Sy**: Lol  
**Draco**: Non mais ho! Je ne te permets pas!  
**Harry**: Meuh si c'est lui j'en suis sûr!  
**Draco**: Mais qu'il est couillon! C'est bien un Gryffondor, tiens!  
**Harry**: Hé, petit Drake, c'est pas toi qu'est allé fouiller dans les souvenirs de l'autre graisseux. Moi chuis sûr qu'il l'a très mal pris quand il a appris qu'il n'était pas de Sang-Pur alors qu'il venait de renouveler son abonnement annuel à Mangemort Magazine!  
**Draco**: C'est pas pour ça que je me suis énervé, mais en passant, je te rappelle que ton futur beau-père est ce 'con' en question...  
**Harry**: Ton "quoi"???  
**Draco**: A moins que tu ne veuilles réellement que je parte...  
**Harry**: J'ai pas dit ça...  
**Draco**: Et puis d'abord, il n'a pas les cheveux gras!  
**Harry**: Oui, et moi chuis une blonde platine.  
**Karen**: Hum... bon ben pour le titre, on va se débrouiller avec _2Sy_. Et pour la douche, ben... c'est pas encore pour cette fois!

**_Karen_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

**_Kaoro_**: Si toi tu hurles de joie quand on sort un chapitre, je peux te dire que nous on se marre comme des baleines rien qu'en écrivant nos parties. Autant ton père s'est demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait, autant, pour ma part, mon copain doit me prendre pour une folle en m'entendant rire toute seule. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu sois toujours là. Ça fait plaisir de voir que c'est toujours apprécié!:D Pour les questions sans réponse, on vous donnera les réponses... un jour... si on y réfléchit! Bises, miss! À la prochaine!

**_Onarluca_**: Pour ce qui est de l'attente, si tu veux vraiment connaitre la suite des événements avant que le chapitre ne sorte, y un petit truc tout bête: suffit de passer voir le tag (l'adresse est dans ma bio)... Mais, chut, faut pas le dire, sinon plus personne ne viendra lire sur ;)  
En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise!:D

**_Melhuiwen_**: Ha le Ryry mythomane! Pour ça faut remercier Karen qui venait juste de relire le passage où Ron raconte ce qu'il s'est passé dans la deuxième épreuve de la Coupe de Feu avant d'écrire sa partie... ;)  
Pour ce qui est du bisou de la part de Harry pour remettre Drake sur pieds, j'y ai pensé, mais... je suis partie sur autre chose quand j'ai tapé ma partie. :p  
Ben, tiens, pour la peine, tu vas avoir droit à la retranscription du dialogue MSN, qui par ailleurs est le départ du trip de la douche:  
**Karen**: n'exagérons rien, cette petite fouin... victime de Draco est juste tombée dans les pommes... enfin il va se remettre hein dis?  
**2Sy**: ben ouais, sinon, ça serait pas drôle  
**Karen**: ça dépend pour qui...mwahaha ;)  
**2Sy**: bah pov Harry... tout seul... comme une âme en peine...  
**Karen**: Sniiiiiiiiiiirfl  
**2Sy**: pour la peine on le collera avec Blaise  
**Karen**: ah non, pas Blaise!  
**2Sy**: ben quoi, t'aurais préféré Goyle? Ou Crabbe?  
**Karen**: Ernie McMillan!  
**2Sy**: m'en fous! de toutes façons Drake il va se réveiller  
**Karen**: avec une bonne baffe dans la gu..... :D  
**2Sy**: pasqu'ils vont nous faire un remake de la belle au bois dormant avec Harry dans le rôle du prince  
**Karen**: mais... jamais de la vie!!!  
**2Sy**: et Rogue dans le rôle de la méchante sorcière  
**Karen**: :S Et pendant ce temps-là, Hermione et Blaise joueront à Roméo et Juliette, c'est ça?!  
**2Sy**: ben ouais  
**Karen**: je m'insurge! Jamais tu n'auras mon Harry, jamais!  
**2Sy**: boh... c'est Drake qui va être déçu...  
**Karen**: bien fait!  
**Draco**: Plait-il?  
**Harry**: Parfaitement, tu ne m'auras pas!  
La suite, vous connaissez...  
En tout cas, mEl, je suis contente de te compter parmi nos fidèles reviewers!  
Tchuss, la miss! Au prochain chapitre! :D

**_Nee Chan et Chana_**: "belette-man": MDR! Mais ça lui va bien! :D  
Et de rien pour le Dray si -bav-...  
D'ailleurs, non. Vous pouvez pas lui servir d'infirmières. Z'avez eu droit à la douche et même au bain... alors que moi... OUIN! C'est vraiment trop injuste! :(  
Pour la peine, je retourne bouder, na! :p

**_Princesse Magique_**: Tiens, une nouvelle revieweuse!  
Bienvenue dans le club des dingues miss! :D  
En espérant que tu resteras avec nous jusqu'au bout (dont, je le rappelle, nous ne savons pas encore quand il arrivera)!

Zazan: Rho! Une revenante! Ça faisait longtemps! :D J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant! À la prochaine, Boss!

**_Cholera_**: Merci, merci, c'est gentil tous ces compliments!  
J'espère te voir au prochain chapitre!

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois!  
Au chapitre suivant, le week-end prochain!

**_2Sy_**


	14. Bruits de Couloir

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione! Et pour _2Sy_, ce sera: 1 piti Drake pour le quatre heures, 1 Blaise pour les petits creux, 1 Severus à consommer sans modération et un Lucius en cas de crise de manque...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... Et le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Bruits de Couloir**

o o o

**Ron**  
Ha ben ça...

**Harry**  
Oui, c'est étonnant, Kingsley a l'air de bien connaître Dra... Malfoy.

**Ron**  
-indigné- C'est pas ça, je pensais qu'il était à l'article de la mort, ce con!

**Hermione**  
-fronce les sourcils- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air de bien se porter. Soit Madame Pomfresh est venue à bout de ce sortilège Vaudou, soit ses effets ne sont pas observables de l'extérieur...

**Harry**  
-la voyant venir, marmonne à Ron entre ses dents- Attention, le Vaudou pour les Nuls, chapitre 1...

**Hermione**  
-n'ayant rien remarqué- J'ai lu des choses terribles sur le Vaudou. Quand on y réfléchit, certains sortilèges dont les effets ne sont pas visibles au premier abord sont bien pires que ceux qui vous couvrent de pustules purulentes...

**Harry**  
-intrigué- Tu penses à quoi par exemple?

**Hermione**  
Et bien ça pourrait être un sortilège qui lui donnerait la nausée dès qu'il apercevrait une fille, ou bien un qui lui donnerait d'affreux cauchemars toutes les nuits ou encore celui qui ferait qu'il ne serait... hum... plus anatomiquement parlant un garçon...

**Ron**  
-joignant les mains- Ô Merlin, faîtes que Malfoy ne soit pas guéri!

**Hermione**  
-jette un coup d'oeil réprobateur à Ron- Non, la vraie bonne nouvelle, ce serait que ce sortilège ait affecté les divers "dons" de Malfoy. J'ai beau défendre les minorités, s'il n'était plus un vampire-lycanthrope au pouvoir de veela...

**Ron**  
... Ça lui éviterait de prendre tout le monde pour son calice. Hein, Harry?

**Harry**  
-fasciné par ses chaussures- Euh... Oui.

**Hermione**  
-tilte soudain- A propos de calice, Harry... Je crois que nous n'avons pas terminé notre petite conversation de tout à l'heure à propos de cette n...

**Harry**  
-reculant d'un pas- Euh... -reprend contenance- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... Je dois poser la question à Malfoy!

**Ron**  
La question? Quelle question?

**Harry**  
Et bien euh... Je dois lui demander quel est son nouveau calice, voilà. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai appris qu'il en avait un nouveau... Mais je sais pas qui c'est... Alors... Euh... Je vais lui demander... Pour savoir qui appeler s'il me refait le coup de cette nuit... Voilà... À plus!!! -part comme une flêche-

**Hermione**  
-regardant Harry courir dans la direction qu'ont pris Malfoy et Shackelbolt- Ron, c'est moi ou il ment de plus en plus mal?

**Ron**  
-hausse les épaules- Là, j'avoue que même moi, je n'ai pas marché...

**Hernione**  
-pensive- Je me demande s'il n'existerait pas un sort pour savoir ce qu'il nous cache?

**Ron**  
-faussement outré- 'Mione! Voyons! On ne peut pas faire ça!

**Hernione**  
-étonnée- Ha bon? Et pourquoi cela?

**Ron**  
-sourire de vainqueur- Hé bien, tout simplement parce qu'il me semble que nous n'avons pas les aptitudes pour... Il nous faudrait plutôt demander à des spécialistes!

**Hernione**  
-tilt- À des spécialistes, comme Fred et Georges? -sourire malicieux-

**Ron**  
-sourire de malade- Exactement!

**Pendant ce temps**  
-dans un autre couloir-

**Harry**  
Kingsley! Dr... Euh... Malfoy! Attendez!

**Draco**  
-avec hauteur et mépris- Tiens, Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

**Harry**  
-recule un peu pris au dépourvu- Heu... Ben... Heu...

**Kingsley**  
-avec un petit sourire- Drake, cesse donc de le mettre mal à l'aise.

**Draco**  
-fait la moue- Ho, ben si on peux plus s'amuser... Nan, sérieux, c'est marrant de le voir se troubler le petit Griffy... Et là, tu sais ce qui serait marrant, Kingsley?

**Kingsley**  
-lève un sourcil- Quoi donc?

**Harry**  
???

**Draco**  
De voir son air déconfit et de te voir, toi, complètement embarrassé si je lui racontais les torrides nuits de débauche et de luxure que tu passes avec "papa"...

**Kingsley**  
-rouge de honte-

**Harry**  
-la machoire au sol-

**Draco**  
-mort de rire- Bon, ben, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des choses à faire! Bonne journée les gars! -part en sifflotant-

**Mouche**  
-qui vole-

**Harry**  
-reste figé- Euh... Il disait ça pour rigoler n'est-ce pas?

**Kingsley**  
-tousse bruyamment- Et bien... Euh... Marchons un peu ensemble, veux-tu? J'ai quelques questions à te poser...

**Pendant ce temps**  
-dans la salle commune des Gryffondors-

**Ron**  
-faisant les cent pas- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, ce poids plume?

**Hermione**  
-regarde sa montre moldue- Ça fait vingt minutes que tu as envoyé Coq, il devrait arriver au Chemin de Traverse d'une minute à l'autre.

**Cheminée**  
-les têtes de Fred et George apparaissent dans les flammes-

**Fred**  
-jovial- Alors petit frère, on ne peut pas se passer de notre génie?

**George**  
-clin d'oeil- Salut Hermione!

**Hermione**  
Salut! En fait, on cherche à découvrir ce que nous cache... Euh... Quelqu'un, et Ron se disait que vous connaissiez un sort qui pourrait nous aider...

**George**  
-air innocent- Oh, nous sommes navrés mais à moins que vous n'arriviez à vous procurer du Veritaserum ou à pratiquer la légilimancie...

**Ron**  
Hé! J'ai joué aux cartes avec vous des milliers de fois! Je sais que vous avez un truc!

**Fred**  
-l'air de se rappeler tout à coup de quelque chose- Ah oui, je me souviens d'un sort, maintenant... Hum... Le mieux, c'est que vous vous rendiez à la bibliothèque et que vous consultiez ce qui concerne le sort nommé _revelare_.

**George**  
Bon, on vous laisse, on a des clients!

**Fred & George**  
Bonne chance! -disparaissent dans les flammes-

**Ron**  
-soupir- La bibliothèque? Merde alors, j'aurais préféré maîtriser la légilimancie. En plus, Harry est une vraie passoire...

**Kingsley & Harry**  
-déambulent dans les couloirs en discutant-

**Kingsley**  
Tu sais, Harry, à propos de Drac...

**Harry**  
-lui coupe la parole- Si c'est à propos du Vaudou, c'est pas moi! J'y suis pour rien!

**Kingsley**  
Heu... Non, ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont je voulais te parler...

**Harry**  
Ha? Et de quoi, alors?

**Kingsley**  
En fait, je voulais te parler de son état vampirique et du fait qu'il te veux pour calice, surtout.

**Harry**  
Mais pourquoi tient-il tellement à faire de moi sa réserve de sang personnel?

**Kingsley**  
Et bien... Par analogie avec son père, j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il a le béguin pou...

**Harry**  
-tilte- Alors, c'est donc vrai?!

**Kingsley**  
-gêné- Bien, heu... J'ai jamais dit le contraire...

**Harry**  
-triomphant- C'est un aveu!

**Kingsley**  
Je n'ai jamais confirmé non plus! Par ailleurs, là n'est pas le problème!

**Harry**  
-fait la moue- Boh... Même pas drôle... Mais d'ailleurs, comment tu sais pour Dr... Euh, Malfoy et moi?... Enfin... Euh...

**Kingsley**  
-sourire en coin- Secret de calice! -lui fait un clin d'oeil-

**Harry**  
-ouvre la bouche- ... -la referme- ...

**Pendant ce temps**  
-dans les cachots de Rogue-

**Draco**  
-entre sans même prendre la peine de frapper- Yo, Sev'!

**Rogue**  
-lui lance un regard noir, mais noir!- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te demander de frapper avant d'entrer?

**Lupin**  
Hum... Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy!

**Draco**  
-par télépathie à Rogue- [_Ben quoi? Tu pouvais pas être avec ton calice et amant, vu que je viens juste de le croiser!_] -puis à Lupin- Draco. Monsieur Malfoy, c'est mon père... Enfin, Lucius, quoi! Je dérange, peut être? -à Rogue- [_Tromperais-tu ce cher Kingsley?_]

**Rogue**  
[_Drake! Je t'en prie! Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais bien!_]

**Lupin**  
-hausse les épaules- Non, pas vraiment. J'allais partir de toutes façons...

**Rogue**  
-à Lupin- Je regarderais de plus près ton problème de potion... Quand j'aurais le temps, bien sûr.

**Lupin**  
Bien sûr... -se dirige vers la sortie- Sur ce, messieurs, bonne fin de journée! -s'apprête à sortir mais s'arrête sur le seuil- Ho, encore une chose, vous devriez faire plus attention à qui, ou plutôt _quoi_, se trouve dans les parages lorsque vous discutez par télépathie! -grand sourire, sort et referme la porte derrière lui-

**Rogue & Draco**  
...

**Draco**  
... Tu crois que... ?

**Rogue**  
... Non... Impossible... Du moins j'espère... -se reprend- A part ça, Drake, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

**Draco**  
Et bien... En fait... Je crois que j'ai un peu merdé avec Harry...

**Rogue**  
-lève un sourcil- Avec Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, _encore_?

**Draco**  
Et bien... Heu... Comment dire... Disons que... Heu... Je lui ai un peu forcé la main...

**Rogue**  
-dardant son regard sur Draco- Tu n'as quand même pas...

**Draco**  
-devinant sa pensée, roulant des yeux, lui coupe la parole- Non! Bien sûr que non... Je ne suis pas un tel monstre... -puis pour lui-même- Quoique, si, peut être... -reprend tout haut- Mais je te promets: rien de sexuel! -puis de nouveau à voix basse- Non, j'ai juste failli le vider complètement de son sang...

**Rogue**  
-tilte- Ha! C'était donc lui ton indigestion! Et alors, quel est le problème?

**Draco**  
Ben, je suis pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord pour réitérer... Hum... L'expérience, dirons-nous...

**Rogue**  
Et, tu as parlé avec lui, au moins?

**Draco**  
... Heu...

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Bon, Ben voilà, c'était le chapitre 13.  
Je suis vraiment désolée et je m'excuse encore pour l'attente. J'ai vraiment eu du mal ces derniers temps...  
Je tiens à remercier tous nos lecteurs pour avoir eu la patience d'attendre et un petit merci à _**mEl**_ pour son soutien!

Quant à nos deux loustics, il me semble que la dernière fois, nous les avions laissé en pleine dispute... Et moi, j'avais toujours pas eu droit à ma scène de douche et je commençais sérieusement à avoir une furieuse envie de dormir...

**2Sy**: Et voilà, c'est reparti pour une scène de ménage...  
**Harry**: C'est lui qu'a commencé!  
**2Sy**: DRAKE! Ne pense même pas à répondre ou je t'avada kedavrise sur le champ!  
**Draco**: Mais euh... même pô juste... vais prendre ma douche pour la peine!  
**Harry**: Quelle propreté...  
**2Sy**: Et toi, Harry, tu files le rejoindre ou tu subiras pire que l'avada kedavra!  
**Harry**: -tire la langue-  
**Draco**: -à poil avec juste un serviette de toilette ceinte autour de la taille lui susurre à l'oreille- Sors pas ta langue si tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en servir...  
**Harry**: -clin d'oeil- Tu voudrais savoir ce qu'est le Fourchelang, hein?  
**Draco**: -sourire charmeur- Si tu me donnes des cours particuliers...  
**Harry**: -sourire en coin- J'espère que tu n'apprends pas vite...  
**Draco**: -avec un clin d'oeil tout ce qu'il y a de plus suggestif- Je peux être très mauvais élève, quand je veux...  
**Harry**: -frôle Draco- C'est étrange, je pensais que les Serpentards savaient se servir de leur langue...  
**Draco**: -sourire taquin- Tu veux une démonstration, peut être? -pose les mains sur la boucle de ceinture de Harry-  
**2Sy**: Là c'est moi qui ai besoin d'une douche froide...  
**- B L A C K O U T -**  
**Harry**: Hého, mais pourquoi ça a coupé?!  
**- Retour des lumières -**  
**2Sy**: ???  
**Harry**: C'est pô juste, c'est toujours quand il m'arrive des bons trucs que ça foire!  
**2Sy**: ha merde! Qui a oublié d'éteindre le filtre parental NC-17, bordel?  
**Harry**: J'en ai marre! On me voit devenir joueur professionnel de quidditch, Auror, et même mort! Et pourquoi je deviendrais pas une star du porno sorcier hein? Avec une baguette aussi longue que la mien....  
**Karen**: Ouh là, censure censure!  
**Draco**: -regard noir à 2Sy- Crétine! Pour le filtre c'est toi! Triple idiote!  
**2Sy**: Woups...  
**Karen**: Draco, pense à tes jeunes fans!  
**Draco**: Mais, j'en ai rien à faire de mes fans! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est assouvir ma libido!  
**Harry**: Bien dit!  
**2Sy**: Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, à partir de maintenant, ce sera du PG même pas -13! ça vous apprendra à rechigner!  
**Draco**: Mais, euh!  
**Harry**: QUOI? Mais tu n'as donc pas de coeur? Où vais-je trouver le peu de plaisir dans une pauvre vie en pg?  
**2Sy**: Je ne veux rien savoir! Vous allez prendre votre douche, hors écran et moi je pourrais aller dormir tranquille!  
**Harry**: Draco, dis quelque chose!  
**Draco**: Ben, quoi? On peut faire ce qu'on veut hors écran... alors... si tu me cherches je suis sous la douche!  
**Harry**: Attends Draco, tu veux pas m'accompagner, je me perds tout le temps...  
**Draco**: ça sera avec joie, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se dépêche, je commence à me les cailler à poil dans les couloirs de ce château!  
**Harry**: D'accord mais donne-moi la main, sinon, c'est sûr, je vais te perdre en route...  
**Draco**: -tend sa main- On y va?  
**Harry**: -prend sa main- On y va, Drake.

Ha, ben c'est pas trop tôt! J'vais enfin avoir droit à ma scène de douche! Cool! -court chercher son appareil photo-  
...  
-revient en faisant la gueule- Rha! Les salopiauds! Z'ont fermé la porte à clef! Bande d'enfoirés! -s'en va en grommelant-

Ho, et dans la série "Rendons à César ce qui lui appartient", je tiens à signaler que la réplique: "Sors pas ta langue si tu n'as pas l'intention de t'en servir..." n'est pas de mon crû mais de celui de _Kineko_ [autohr ID: 432241] (super illustratrice et fanfiqueuse) et plus précisément issu de la fic Boy's to be Boy's to be Girl, une fic que j'adore sur Gundam Wing. _Kineko_ figure parmi mes auteurs favoris et, de plus, je vous ai mis le lien vers son site perso dans ma bio! Je m'excuse pour cet emprunt, mais la réplique m'a trop fait kiffer!

_**2Sy**_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

o o o

_**Zazan**_: Oa, Draco Prince au Sang-Mêlé, excellente idée! Il serait vert (en parfaite harmonie avec ses couleurs!). Hum... Je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage sur cette hypothèse, j'ai l'impression d'être une pro-Gryff' dans un panier de pro-Serpentards. [**2Sy**: Mais tu _es_ une pro-Gryff' dans un panier de pro-Serpentards!]

_**Kaoro**_: Narcissa qui fait craquer les Aurors, idée copyrightée _2Sy_! Pour découvrir les réponses aux questions fascinantes posées par cette fic, lisez la suite! Un jour vous connaîtrez toute la vérité (et nous aussi)!

_**Artemis**_: Merci d'être toujours là!

_**Rose**_: Rogue chantant "too sexy", encore une idée copyrightée _2Sy_! Mais où va-t-elle donc chercher tout ça?! lol [**2Sy**: C'est trop d'honneur, mais rendons à César ce qui lui appartient (quoique, je les garderais bien ces lauriers-là): vous trouverez le lien vers le bonus dans ma bio!]

_**Mimi Floy**_: La suite tant espérée, la voici, la voilou! Je sais, tu es ému!

_**Nee Chan et Chana**_: Si vous avez des photos de Harry et Draco sous la douche, dans un lit, dans la forêt interdite, dans le lac, dans la volière, sous une table de la Grande Salle, derrière la cabane d'Hagrid ou tout autre endroit approprié, envoyez vos dons à _2Sy_.

_**Melhuiwen**_: Merci de ta fidélité et de ton soutien!

_**Karen**_


	15. Sorts retors

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione! Et pour _2Sy_, ce sera: 1 piti Drake pour le quatre heures, 1 Blaise pour les petits creux, 1 Severus à consommer sans modération et un Lucius en cas de crise de manque...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... Et le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Sorts Retors**

o o o

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard**  
-fin d'après-midi-

**Ron**  
-à moitié affalé sur une pile de grimoires- Trouvé que'que chose, Mione?

**Hermione**  
-soupir- Non, toujours rien.

**Ron**  
-se redresse- Et s'ils avaient trouvé ça dans un livre de la Réserve?

**Hermione**  
-hausse les épaules- Je ne pense pas que Fred et George aient eu besoin d'aller chercher si loin pour tricher aux cartes! Si on ne nous a pas enseigné ce sortilège, c'est sûrement parce que les professeurs veulent pouvoir continuer à nous faire des cachotteries!

**Ron**  
Tu sous-estimes Fred et George... mais tu as sans doute raison à propos des profs. -tourne la page de son livre- Hmm? Oh, ça y est, je l'ai!

**Hermione**  
Alors alors?!

**Ron**  
"_Sort de vérité: Lorsque votre interlocuteur vient de dire ce qui vous semble être un mensonge, levez immédiatement votre baguette vers lui et prononcez la formule "Revelare". Si la personne vous a dit la vérité, elle répétera mot pour mot ce qu'elle vient de dire. Si par contre, elle a menti, elle donnera la vraie version des faits. Dans les deux cas, elle ne se souviendra absolument pas de ce qu'elle a été contrainte de répéter ou de révéler. Veillez donc à ranger votre baguette tout de suite après avoir lancé le sortilège_".

**Hermione**  
Wow! ça demande de sacrés réflexes! Autant dire qu'avec Harry, il va falloir rester main sur la baguette!

**Ron**  
-enthousiaste- Oui mais au moins, on a un moyen de savoir ce qu'il nous cache et de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! -frappe sa poitrine du poing - Les amis, c'est fait pour ça!

**Blaise**  
-entre dans la bibliothèque, adresse un sourire timide à Hermione, un regard noir à Ron puis va s'asseoir un peu plus loin-

**Ron**  
C'est pas vrai, il tente encore de te faire du charme? Il a pas encore compris qu'il avait aucune chance?

**Hermione**  
Ron, c'est ridicule! Il n'est écrit nulle part qu'il est interdit à un Serpentard de draguer une Gryffondor!

**Ron**  
-croise les bras, renfrogné- Toi forcément, si c'est pas écrit dans un livre ou dans le règlement de l'école...

**Hermione**  
-air interrogateur- Ron... tu ne serais pas jaloux, par hasard?

**Ron**  
-indigné- Non, pas du tout!

**Hermione**  
-pointe soudain sa baguette vers Ron- _Revelare_! -range aussitôt sa baguette-

**Ron**  
-comme hypnotisé- Oui, absolument!

**Hermione**  
-légèrement rouge- Efficace...

**Ron**  
-redevenu normal- Hein? Qu'est-ce qui est efficace?

**Hermione**  
Euh... non, rien. -ramasse son sac- Allez viens, c'est l'heure du dîner: le moment idéal pour mettre la main sur Harry et le faire parler!

**Grande Salle**  
-table des Gryffondors-

**Harry**  
-voyant Ron et Hermione arriver- Ha ben, vous voilà! Où vous étiez passé?

**Ron**  
-roule des yeux- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça! On t'a pas vu de toute l'après-midi!

**Harry**  
Heu... Ben, j'étais avec Kingsley...

**Hermione**  
-dégaine sa baguette plus vite que son ombre- _Revelare_! -et la range tout aussi vite-

**Harry**  
J'étais avec Kingsley...

**Hermione & Ron**  
-pris au dépourvu- Ho...

**Au même moment**  
-table des Serpentards-

**Draco**  
-discute avec Blaise- Non, sérieux, c'était à mourir de rire! T'aurais vu sa tête!

**Blaise**  
-lui jette un regard en biais- Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à tes fins en le mettant dans l'embarras à chaque fois que tu le vois?

**Draco**  
-se rembrunit- Ho, hein, ça va! Pas la peine de me le rappeler! -se plie soudainement en deux de douleur- Ho... Merde... Mais qu'est-ce que... -tombe dans les pommes-

**Blaise**  
-paniqué- Et merde! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? -lui tapote les joues- Drake? Drake!

**Rogue**  
-s'approche à toutes jambes- Que se passe-t-il?

**Blaise**  
J'en sais rien, on était là, on discutait et pouf! Il est tombé dans les pommes!

**Rogue**  
Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie! -fait léviter Draco et l'emmène-

**Hermione**  
-regardant de loin- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?

**Ron**  
-levant un sourcil voyant que ça concerne Malfoy- Pff! Y a Malfoy qui fait encore son intéressant!

**Harry**  
-catastrophé, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer- Ou-oui... Ça doit être ça...

**Hermione**  
-toujours à l'affût- _Revelare_!

**Harry**  
Putain! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave à mon Draco!

**Ron**  
-les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte-

**Hermione**  
-sourcil levé, sourire en coin-

**Harry**  
-les regadre tour à tour- Ben quoi?

**Hermione**  
Non, rien, rien...

**Ron**  
-se lève d'un bond- T'APPELLES ÇA RIEN, TOI???

**Hermione**  
-chope Ron et le force à se rasseoir- Tout à fait! -grand sourire à l'intention de Harry-

**Harry**  
J'ai pas tout suivi là...

**De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors**  
-Harry fait les cent pas devant Ron et Hermione, penchés sur leurs devoirs-

**Ron**  
-pose sa plume, exaspéré- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à tourner en rond comme ça, tout le temps?!

**Hermione**  
-lance un coup d'oeil entendu à Ron- Allons Ron, tu vois bien que Harry est préoccupé au sujet de Malfoy...

**Harry**  
-bondit- Quoi? Je ne suis pas préoccupé! Enfin si, mais pas à cause de Dr... Malfoy! Il a sûrement encore été victime de cet apprenti sorcier vaudou. C'est le Vaudou qui me préoccupe, voilà!

**Hermione**  
-maintenant nonchalamment- _Revelare_!

**Harry**  
C'est la santé de Draco qui me préoccupe, voilà!

**Ron**  
-lance un regard noir à Hermione- Je commence à avoir mal à la tête avec toutes ces conneries...

**Harry**  
-énervé- Comment ça des conneries? Et si c'était toi, la prochaine victime de Vaudou-man?!

**Hermione**  
Je ne pense pas Harry, ça fait deux fois que Malfoy est visé. Il semble que ce soit la seule personne à qui... euh... Vaudou-man, comme tu dis, veuille faire du mal.

**Ron**  
D'accord avec toi, 'Mione. Allez, c'est décidé, on part à la recherche de Vaudou-man ... -baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire-...demain. -commence à monter les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir garçon- Je suis curieux de savoir comment on va retrouver le Malfoy. Peut-être sera-t-il redevenu une fouine bondissante ?

**Harry**  
-suit à contre coeur Ron en marmonnant- Pff, même pas drôle.

**Hermione**  
-en pleine réflexion, regarde les deux garçons disparaître derrière la porte puis se dirige vers le dortoir fille-

**Lendemain matin**  
-infirmerie-

**Voix féminine**  
Argh!!! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?!?!

**Pomfrseh**  
-déboule en courant- Ma... Heu, enfin, mons... Heu... Draco, calmez-vous! Je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore!

**Draco**  
-visiblement _très_ énervé- Non! Vous restez là! -se contient- Et vous m'expliquer pourquoi, par Merlin, mon corps -fulmine- EST CELUI D'UNE FILLE!!!

**Dumbledore**  
-tout sourire, entre- Ha, mons... heu... mad -ne finit pas devant le regard assassin de Draco- Heu... Draco! tu es réveillé!

**Draco**  
-sarcastique- Non, j'suis pas réveillé! -perd patience- Et visiblement, j'suis en train de CAUCHEMARDER!!!

**Dumbledore**  
-coupant court devant l'humeur massacrante du serpentard- Tu as été victime d'un second sort de magie noire Vaudou. Visiblement, le premier n'était qu'un coup d'essai manqué... Par contre, pour celui-là, je dois dire qu'il est très réussi! -lui fait un grand sourire, comme pour le rassurer-

**Draco**  
-sert les dents et gromelle- Y a pas de quoi être admiratif...

**Pendant ce temps**  
-salle commune des Gryffondors-

**Hermione**  
-à l'intention de Ron encore dans les escaliers- Ron, dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard pour les cours! -à Harry, debout à ses côtés l'air pensif- Quelque chose ne va pas?

**Harry**  
-sursaute à la voix de son amie- Hein? Non, rien...

**Hermione**  
-toujours aussi rapide- _Revelare_.

**Harry**  
Je m'inquiète pour Draco... Je me demande s'il va bien...

**Ron**  
-les rejoint- Alors on y va?

**Harry**  
-toujours pensif- Moui... -passe le trou du portrait de la grosse dame suivi des deux autres, puis prend le couloir de droite-

**Ron**  
Hé Harry! C'est pas le chemin le plus court pour la classe de Flitwick, où tu vas?

**Harry**  
Oh euh... ben si on passait par là pour changer? C'est pas beaucoup plus long.

**Hermione**  
-soupir- _Revelare_!

**Harry**  
Ben si on passait devant l'infirmerie? Je pourrais peut-être voir ce qui est arrivé à Draco.

**Ron**  
-soupire à son tour- Pour changer, ouais.

**Harry, Ron & Hermione**  
-arrivent devant l'infirmerie-

**Voix féminine stridente qui vient de l'intérieur**  
VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À DÉCOUVRIR RAPIDEMENT QUI EST DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA, DUMBLEDORE!!! EN ATTENDANT, VOUS SAVEZ OÙ ME TROUVER!!!

**Draco en splendide blonde**  
-ouvre la porte à la volée, la claque un bon coup et se retrouve nez à nez avec le trio-

**Ron**  
-mâchoire au sol-

**Harry**  
-bouche bée-

**Hermione**  
-sourcils levés-

**Draco**  
-réajuste sa robe et reprend un air hautain- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? -passe devant eux et rejoint le premier escalier venu à grandes enjambées-

**Harry**  
-débloque- Mais... Mais qui c'est cette grue qui est venue voir Dr... Malfoy?!!!

**Hermione**  
-fronce les sourcils- C'est bizarre, elle lui ressemble un peu, non? Malfoy aurait une soeur?

**Ron**  
-récupère sa mâchoire tant bien que mal- Non... C'est pas possible... c'est une... merveille!

**Harry**  
-peu convaincu- Une merveille, une merveille... C'est vite dit!

**Hermione**  
En tout cas, elle a l'air d'avoir le même sale caractère!

**Ron**  
Mais... mais non! Pas du tout!

**Harry**  
-visiblement pas content- Heu, dites, on pourrait pas parler d'autre chose que de cette blondasse?

**Ron**  
Hey! Ho! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis! C'est une bombe cette fille! Pas une blondasse!

**Harry**  
Bombe, blondasse, quelle importance? De toutes façons, elle a l'air de connaitre Dr... Malfoy et ça, c'est déjà suffisant pour pas l'appprécier!

**Hermione**  
-dégaine sa baguette- ... Pourquoi je m'acharne à user ma magie pour quelque chose d'aussi évident? -range sa baguette-

**Ron**  
-à l'ouest, sur un nuage-

**Harry**  
Hein? Tu as dit quelque chose, 'Mione?

**Hermione**  
Je disais: elle a du sang veela, c'est évident.

**Harry**  
Ha? Tu crois?

**Hermione**  
Suffit de voir l'attitude de Ron!

**Ron**  
-se répand sur le sol en bavant-

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Et oui public, c'est un double-événement que nous fêtons avec ce chapitre 14!

Tout d'abord, et c'est une première, c'est à Ron que revient le privilège de terminer le chapitre de façon ridicule! Oh, bien sûr, Draco n'est pas non plus très à l'aise à la fin, mais il faut avouer qu'il a beaucoup plus de tenue (et c'est une pro-Gryff' qui le dit hein, alors profitez-en!).

Deuxièmement, et c'est un record, ce chapitre a été écrit en moins d'une semaine! Oui, vous avez bien lu, après cette longue période de méditation où _2Sy_ et moi avons vécu recluses dans un monastère en haut de la montagne, voilà maintenant que ça fuse sévère et on espère bien que ça va continuer!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 15!

**_Karen_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**_Zazan_**: Slytherin en force!!! Hum... Je me suis un peu emportée... -lol-  
C'est clair que, avec nous, Harry en voit de toutes les couleurs! Et c'est pas fini!  
Tu remarqueras quand même du changement dans ce chapitre: pour une fois que c'est pas à Harry qu'il arrive une 'couille' ('scusez l'expression, j'ai pas trouvé mieux...)  
M'enfin, ceci dit, ça n'arrange pas forcément ses affaires pour autant! C'est qu'on aime bien le martyriser notre petit Griffy, nous!  
À la prochaine, Boss!

**_Artemis_**: J'en prends bien note et j'espère sincèrement que tu nous suivras jusqu'au bout!  
Même si on sait pas quand ça arrivera, ni ce qui s'y passera... Enfin, on verra bien!  
Tchuss!

**_lil'ly_**: N'est-ce pas?  
Non, sérieux, ça fallait trop que je le mette!  
Pour info, c'est fait par _Neil Cicierga_ qui a aussi fait les Potter Puppet Pals, qui est un vraiment bon délire (lien dans ma bio)!  
Kisses et au prochain chapitre!

**_Kaoro_**: Des réponses dans la suite? Où ça? Où? Moi aussi je veux les réponses! (Note pour moi-même: Trouver les réponses à donner...) -lol-  
Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! Quant aux réponses... On verra bien quand elles seront là!  
Quant au fait que tu sois accroc à cette fic, tant mieux! Vu qu'on est accroc à la faire!  
Bises, miss!

**_mEl_**: Coucou!  
Pour la rentrée, c'est pas agréable, mais faut malheureusement y passer...  
Comme pour mes rattrapages... Bouh! Ouin! Je veux pas!  
Enfin, bref, passons...  
Pour ce qui est de la scène de douche... -sigh- Les petits salopiauds ont scellé la porte avec un sort que j'arrive pas à défaire! -OUIN-  
Mais c'est pas grave, dès qu'ils sortent de là, je file dans la salle de bain, j'accroche des caméras et des appareils photos partout, comme ça, ben on pourra l'avoir notre scène de douche! -gros sourire de dément-  
Et après, on pourra les faire chanter avec les images et puis on pourra ravoir des scènes de douche à volonté! Et puis même qu'on pourra avoir d'autres scènes aussi! Et même que...  
Hein? Quoi? Mais bien sûr, monsieur en blanc, j'ai bien pris mes petits cachets bleus ce matin! Si, Si, je vous jure! ... Non, pas la chemise blanche à grandes manches! La chambre avec des coussins partout sur les murs, ze veux bien! Mais pas la grande chemise... S'il vous plait! Sinon je pourrais plus taper sur mon ordinateur!  
Annonce du Ministère de la Sant: l'abus de _My Draco's got a Secret_ est dangeureux pour la santé mentale - aussi bien des auteurs que des lecteurs, et ce à l'unique condition que contrairement à _2Sy_ vous n'en soyez pas -encore- totalement dénué(e)(s)!  
Sur ce, miss, à la prochaine!

**_Nee-Chan et Chana_**: O U I N ! J'suis brimée!!!!  
J'ai pas eu ma photo!!!  
M'en fous, pour la peine, ils vont s'en prendre plein la tronche, na!  
Surtout Harry! Et ce ne sera que juste vengeance! Valà!  
Kisses!

**_Nyarla_**: Et non, ça n'a pas beaucoup avancé pendant tes vacances... J'ai fait un petit blocage... Ceci dit, ça s'est arrangé depuis!  
Bonne rentrée à toi!  
Tchuss, en espèrant te revoir au prochain chapitre!

**_2Sy_**


	16. Like a veela

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione! Et pour _2Sy_, ce sera: 1 piti Drake pour le quatre heures, 1 Blaise pour les petits creux, 1 Severus à consommer sans modération et un Lucius en cas de crise de manque...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... Et le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Like a Veela...**

o o o

**Même moment**  
-dans les cachots de Rogue-

**Draco**  
-94/63/87, de haut en bas, rentre précipitamment- Sev'! J'ai absolument besoin de ton aide!

**Rogue**  
-lève un sourcil- Jeune fille, il ne me semble pas vous connaitre! Il aurait été plus seyant que vous n'usiez pas de telles familiarités avec moi...

**Draco**  
-par télépathie- / _Très drôle, Sev'!_ /

**Rogue**  
-mort de rire intérieurement- Allons, Drake! Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour? Ou c'est la mauvaise période du mois? -s'étrangle de rire-

**Draco**  
-s'étouffe d'indignation- Y a pas de quoi rire!

**Rogue**  
-prenant une voix sérieuse, se voulant rassurante, mais toujours aussi mort de rire intérieurement- Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer...

**Draco**  
-grommelle- Ouais, ben pas trop long, le moment, j'espère!

**Rogue**  
Dis-toi que comme ça -avise la poitrine de Draco- t'auras paut être plus de chance de mettre la main sur ton 'Gryff'idiot'... à moins que... -se retient tant bien que mal de rire-

**Draco**  
-un peu inquiet- À moins que quoi?

**Rogue**  
-n'arrivant pas à se retenir d'émettre un gloussement- Ce genre de charme ne l'intérresse pas...

**Draco**  
Il manquerait plus que ça, tiens! -secoue la tête, l'air désespéré de la vie- Et sinon, tu comptes te bouger quand pour m'aider à résoudre ce petit... inconvénient?

**Rogue**  
-grand sourire malicieux qui a l'air de dire 'Compte là dessus, j'suis pas près de t'aider vu comment je m'amuse'- Mais quand j'aurais fini d'arranger les problèmes de potion de ce _cher_ Lupin, bien sûr...

**Draco**  
-regard en biais- En décoder?

**Rogue**  
-d'une totale mauvaise foi- Une semaine ou deux... peut être trois... C'est que, vois-tu, l'art de la potion est un art délicat!

**Draco**  
-entre ses dents- Moi ce que je vois surtout, c'est que ça te fait bien marrer!

**Rogue**  
-grand sourire malicieux- Mais dis-moi, Drake, n'aurais-tu pas des cours à suivre à l'heure qu'il est?

**Draco**  
-saute au plafond- Ha, mais non! Hors de question que j'y aille comme ça!!!

**Rogue**  
-regarde Draco de haut en bas- Oui, tu as raison, ça ne ferait pas très sérieux... Je demanderais à Dumbledore de te fournir un uniforme plus seyant à ta nouvelle condition...

**Draco**  
-panique à bord, 'allo, Houston? On a un problème!'- Mais-mais-mais...

**Rogue**  
-sèchement- Pas de mais, Drake, tu retournes en cours un point c'est tout! Je me charge de régler ton problème de dortoir! Allez, zou! -pointe la porte du doigt- Dehors!

**Draco**  
-vaincu par KO, sort de la pièce ne trainant des pieds- C'est bien ma veine, tiens! Entre un père 'adoptif' totalement buté, borné, crétin et j'en passe et un père biologique comme Rogue, j'suis verni, moi!

**Cours de sortilège**  
-ambiance studieuse-

**Harry**  
-tape du poing sur la table- C'est impossible, elle n'a pas de sang veela!

**Hermione**  
-sursaute alors qu'elle prenait soigneusement en note le cours de Flitwick- Quoi? Tu penses encore à cette fille? Et pourquoi elle n'aurait pas de sang veela?

**Harry**  
Parce que je suis un mec! Et que si elle avait du sang veela, moi aussi j'aurais cette tête! -désigne Ron-

**Ron**  
-hagard, de la bave coulant au coin de sa bouche, tenant sa plume à cinq centimètres au-dessus de sa feuille-

**Hermione**  
-air légèrement dégoûté- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Et puis si ça avait été le cas, l'effet n'aurait pas duré si longtemps.

**Ron**  
-qui n'a absolument rien écouté, l'air toujours aussi lobotomisé- D'où... d'où elle venait? C'était une élève? Vous avez vu si... elle portait un signe distinctif d'une maison?

**Harry**  
-renfrogné- Oui, de la maison Barbie...

**Hermione**  
-réprime un éclat de rire- Harry!

**Harry**  
-exaspéré- Mais regarde-le enfin, la table est recouverte de bave!

**Ron**  
-revient tout à coup à lui- Hé! Je t'en pose des questions? Je fais des commentaires quand tu roucoules avecMalfoy?

**Harry**  
Moi, roucouler avec Malf... -s'emporte- Mais c'est pas Monsieur-je-sais-pas-me-tenir-devant-une-blonde qui va me donner des leçons!!! -perfide-Et comment va Fleur d'ailleurs? Toujours avec Bill?

**Ron**  
-grogne- Et comment va Cho? Toujours avec Corner?

**Harry**  
Oui mais moi au moins, ça me fait des vacances!

**Ron**  
A ton cerveau, sans doute, t'as visé trop haut en prenant une Serdaigle!Pas étonnant quetu préfères les Serpentards maintenant!

**Harry**  
OUAIS ET BEN SI J'AVAIS SU, J'AURAIS PAS DEMANDE AU CHOIXPEAU DE NE PAS M'ENVOYER CHEZ...

**Flitwick**  
-toussotement aiguë- Messieurs Potter etWeasley, auriez-vous un problème avec mon cours?

**Harry & Ron**  
-sursautent en choeur-

**Hermione**  
Oh... euh... oui, Professeur, ils se demandaient... euh... à quoi servait le sortilège dont la formule est _Revelare_?

**Flitwick**  
-pâlit- Euh... -de plus en plus embarrassé alors quetous lesregards sont braqués sur lui- C'est-à-dire... -avise la pendule- Oh, maisil est déjà l'heure de se quitter!Nous verrons ça une prochaine fois. Bonne fin de journée!-fonce vers la sortie sans prendre le temps de leur donner un devoir-

**Ron**  
-admiratif- Bien joué, Hermione.

**Harry**  
-interloqué- Ben? Pourquoi Flitwick était-il gêné?

**Hermione**  
-refermant son sac- Euh... -clin d'oeil discret à Ron- _Revelare_ est un sortilègepour... euh... déshabiller celui que tu vises!

**Harry**  
-sourcils levés- N'en dis pas plus... je pense devinerdans quelle situation on l'utilise. -légèrement rouge, suit Ron et Hermione vers la sortie-

**Ailleurs**  
-dans un autre couloir-

**Draco**  
-grommelle et peste tant qu'il, enfin elle, peut, trainant des pieds pour rejoindre sa classe- ... 't'en foutrais moi des 'jeune fille', moi!.... 'parles d'un modèle partenel!... -se retourne en levant le poing- Pov' tâche! -va pour repartir et 'poum'- Vous pouvez pas faire attent...

**Dumbledore**  
-dans lequel Draco vient de rentrer- Ha! Draco! Justement je te cherchais!

**Draco**  
-des étoiles d'espoir plein les yeux- Vous avez trouvé une solution à mon problème? Ou alors, vous avez trouvé le coupable?

**Dumbledore**  
-le prend par les épaules et lui fait faire demi-tour- Hum... Et bien, pas tout à fait à vrai dire... En fait, je voulais discuter avec toi des quelques petits... hum... inconvénients que ta situation actuelle entraine... -traine Draco vers le cachot de Rogue, frappe à la porte de celui-ci et entre- Severus?

**Rogue**  
Albus?

**Dumbledore**  
-tenant toujours Draco par les épaules- J'ai réfléchi à deux, trois détails qui peuvent poser problème à propos de Draco... Notamment en ce qui concerne les dortoirs. Je ne pense pas que le transférer dans le dortoir des filles soit une bonne idée, sachant qu'après tout, c'est encore un garçon... Quant à le laisser dans le dortoir des garçons, hors de question! Ceux-ci seraient trop... comment dire... heureux de la situation!

**Rogue**  
J'y réfléchissais justement et je pense qe vous avez raison... Cependant, je ne vois pas beaucoup d'autre solution.

**Dumbledore**  
Et bien, voyez-vous, je crois que le mieux serait que vous l'hébergiez quelques temps. -grand sourire-

**Draco**  
Heu, dites... J'ai peut être mon mot à dire, non?

**Rogue**  
-ne se souciant pas de l'intervention de Draco- Effectivement, ce serait une solution. Mais ne craignez vous pas que cela entraine d'autres problèmes?

**Dumbledore**  
Les élèves risquent de jaser, c'est sûr. Cependant, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre.

**Draco**  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps je parle beaucoup dans le vide...

**Rogue**  
Bon, et bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres solution... Pourquoi pas!

**Dumbledore**  
Et bien, l'affaire est résolue! Sur ce, messieurs... -s'apprête à sortir-

**Rogue**  
Ho, Albus, attendez! Il faudrait faire aussi quelque chose pour son uniforme, il ne peut pas rester comme ça! -pointe Draco du doigt-

**Draco**  
-baisse les yeux sur son uniforme- Ben quoi, il très bien mon uniforme... Et puis, il est hors de question que je me balade en jupe!

**Dumbledore**  
-le détaille de la tête aux pieds, avise les boutons de chemise prêts à sauter et le pantalon descendu sur les hanches- hmmmm... Oui, vous avez raison... -dégaine sa baguette magique-

**Draco**  
-a un mouvement de recul, mais n'a pas le temps de faire autre chose-

**Dumbledore**  
-plus rapide que lui lance le sort et transforme l'uniforme en question- Voilà qui est mieux! -fait un grand sourire, fier de lui-

**Draco**  
-reporte son regard sur son uniforme- Mieux? Vous appelez ça mieux, vous??? D'ailleurs, vous êtes sûr que c'est la longueur réglementaire pour les jupes? -lui jette un regard soupçonneux- Sérieusement, il me semblait que les jupes des filles se devaient de ne pas remonter plus haut que le haut du genou!!!

**Rogue**  
-bidonné intérieurement- Mais, non, voyons ce n'est qu'une impression...

**Draco**  
/ _Arrête immédiatement de te marrer!_ /

**Dumbledore**  
Bon et bien, puisque tout est réglé, sur ce messieurs, bonne journée! -sort en sifflotant-

**Draco**  
-se détaillant un peu plus- Nan, sérieux je suis sûr que la longueur de cette jupe est pas réglementaire... Et puis, cette chemise est beaucoup trop moulante... -fronce les sourcils, défait le premier bouton et regarde par l'encolure de celle-ci- AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**Rogue**  
-lève un sourcil interrogateur-

**Draco**  
L'enflure! Il a même changé mes sous-vêtements!!!! Vieux pervers, va!!!

**Rogue**  
-ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire-

**Draco**  
-lui lance un regard noir- Toi, mon très cher _géniteur_, sache que dans les jours à venir, compte tenu du fait que je vais être obligé de cohabiter avec toi un certain temps, -a un sourire en coin plus que sadique qui ne dit rien de bon à Rogue- je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer!!! -sors de la pièce sur ces mots-

**Rogue**  
-resté seul, déglutit difficilement-

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Bon, ben voilà, c'était le chapitre 15...  
Je suis vraiment désolée de tout le temps que ça a pris, mais j'étais en partiels de rattrapages et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes parties...  
Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop refroidis et que vous êtes toujours là!  
Et si vous voulez me le prouver, une petite review (le petit bouton 'Go' en bas à droite de 'Submit Review' serait le meilleur moyen de nous le prouver!  
Sur ce, au prochain chapitre (j'espère)!

**_2Sy_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**_Artemis_** : Quelle tête fera Harry quand il apprendra que cette belle blonde est en réalité Draco ? Mais d'abord, va-t-il le découvrir ? Draco ne va-t-il pas rester éternellement une fille ? Suspense...mwahaha !

**_Nee Chan et Chana_** : Merci beaucoup pour la "photo", ça a consolé _2Sy_ d'avoir été mise à la porte de la douche !  
-**2Sy**: Ce que _Karen_ ne vous dit pas, c'est que mon niveau de perversion est beaucoup plus élevé que vous ne le pensez, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire!-  
Pour ce qui est de Ron, vous l'aurez compris, on a imaginé à partir de l'épisode Fleur Delacour qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à baver sur les blondes...alors si, il a le droit ! Et Draco un peu plus gentil, ça va pas être possible, sinon ce serait plus Draco !  
Oui, je suis une pro-Gryff' et fière de l'être ! Il faut bien rééquilibrer un peu les choses dans ce repaire de Serpentards...lol

**_Boss_** : Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Vaudou-man moi non plus !

**_Rose_** : Les volontaires pour filmer la scène de douche sont priées de faire la queue ;)

**_Lil'ly_** : J'espère qu'ils vont bien illustrer l'effet "veela" dans le quatrième film, sur Ron et sur tous les mecs de Poudlard, d'ailleurs ! Ce serait pas triste...

**_mEl_** : Merci de veiller tard pour nous lire ! L'inspi ça va ça vient mais on va essayer de tenir le rythme !

**_Nyarla_** : Bonne rentrée à toi ! Personnellement je ne connais pas The Guardians (où est-ce qu'on peut les découvrir ?) mais je laisse la parole à _2Sy_ qui est la seule coupable dans l'affaire du changement de sexe de Draco (moi j'y suis pour rien, arrêtez ! lol).  
-**2Sy**: Wow, l'aut', hey! Comment elle se défile! L'idée, elle m'est pas venue toute seul, hein! Elle me vient en fait d'un petit bout de truc que _Karen_ a écrit. Même que c'est Hermione qui le dit, je cite: "Hermione: Et bien ça pourrait être un sortilège qui lui donnerait la nausée dès qu'il apercevrait une fille, ou bien un qui lui donnerait d'affreux cauchemars toutes les nuits ou encore celui qui ferait qu'il ne serait... hum... plus anatomiquement parlant un garçon..." (Chapitre 13 - _Bruits de couloirs_) Et puis même, c'est pas moi qui voulais transformer Harry en fille en première, j'ai juste été plus rapide à saisir l'occasion (et j'ai transformé Draco)! :p Pour ce qui est de The Guardians, je connais de nom... Cependant, niveau films amateurs, je connais surtout: les Mortal Fight Circus dont fait partie _Roselyne_ qui est aussi auteur de fanfics (author ID: 164961) et qui fait un superbe Legolas en cosplay!-

**_Louange_** : Si vous voulez que Draco reste une fille, tapez 1, si vous voulez qu'il redevienne un garçon, tapez...  
-**2Sy**: Pas sur les auteurs en tous cas!-

**_Blackfires_** : Ben la voilà, notre update ! On essaie de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps mais le délai varie suivant nos occupations dans la vraie vie réelle et notre inspiration, alors...

**_Angie Black_** : Nouvelle consoeur dans le merveilleux monde de la fanfic, bienvenue et merci ! (allez lire "Le Secret d'une Sorcière" vous tous !)  
-**2Sy**: C'est le moment de la coupure pub: **Angie Black** (author ID: 646074), _Le Secret d'une Sorcière_ (story ID: 2042411)-

**_Karen_**


	17. Desdémone

**Titre**: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs**: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre**: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend!!! (alors _Karen_ prendra: 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione! Et pour _2Sy_, ce sera: 1 piti Drake pour le quatre heures, 1 Blaise pour les petits creux, 1 Severus à consommer sans modération et un Lucius en cas de crise de manque...)

**Avertissement**: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire... Et le tag ne sert plus qu'à cela!

**Autre chose**: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Desdémone**

o o o

**Grande Salle**  
-heure du déjeuner-

**Ron**  
-la bouche pleine- N'empêche qu'il paraît que Chang et Corner l'ont FAIT cet été...

**Harry**  
-à moitié ailleurs- Fait quoi?

**Ron**  
Quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? On t'a bien dit comment on faisait les bébés, rassure-moi?

**Harry**  
-énervé- Et ta soeur!

**Ron**  
-le sang montant aux joues- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma soeur?

**Harry**  
Rien, c'est une expression! A moins que tu ne veuilles parler de son projet de sortir avec tous les mecs de Poudlard? Au fait, elle compte aussi débaucher les premières années?

**Ron**  
-se lève d'un bond- JE T'INTERDIS DE...

**Hermione**  
VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER TOUS LES DEUX???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Harry & Ron**  
-pétrifiés par le hurlement d'Hermione-

**Ron**  
-penaud- Mais euh, c'est lui qui a commencé, d'abord...

**Harry**  
-indigné- Même pas vrai! C'est toi, avec Cho et Corner...

**Neville**  
-timidement- Si je puis me permettre, j'ai aussi entendu cette rumeur qui...

**Hermione**  
-jette un regard tellement noir à Neville qu'il retourne aussitôt à son assiette puis se tourne vers Harry et Ron- Vous vous disputez comme des gosses depuis le cours de sortilèges! J'ai eu le droit à vos piques idiotes pendant tout le cours d'astronomie! Je peux savoir quel est le vrai problème?

**Harry & Ron**  
-en choeur- Pfff... rien du tout!

**Hermione**  
-sort sa baguette- _Revelare_!

**Harry**  
Ça le défrise que je zieute Draco!

**Ron**  
Ça le défrise que je zieute la belle inconnue qui est allée rendre visite à Malfoy!

**Neville**  
-ouvre de grands yeux- C'est quoi ce sort Hermione?

**Hermione**  
-embarrassée devant Harry et Ron- Un sort, quel sort? -entre ses dents à Neville- Mais tu vas te taire, toi?!

**Neville**  
-boudeur- Mais je voulais juste...

**Hermione**  
-coupe Neville- Bon! -inspire un grand coup- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. A la fin du repas, on va à l'infirmerie pour tenter d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé à ce cher Malfoy...

**Harry**  
-enthousiaste- Ouais!

**Hermione**  
... et on essaie de découvrir quelle est l'identité de cette mystérieuse blonde et ce qu'elle fait ici.

**Ron**  
-tout aussi enthousiaste que Harry- Ouais!

**Neville**  
-lève le doigt-

**Hermione**  
-étonnée- Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

**Neville**  
-l'air vexé- Je peux parler, là?

**Hermione**  
-méfiante- Oui, quoi?

**Neville**  
-pointe du pouce l'entrée de la Grande Salle- C'est d'elle que vous parlez?

**Draco**  
-fait une entrée (très) remarquée, adoptant une démarche aussi féminine et gracieuse que possible-

**Ron**  
-la machoire sur la table, le filet de bave coulant le long du menton-

**Seamus & Dean**  
-bloquent la bouche ouverte-

**Harry**  
-excédé- Wow, les gars! Va falloir que vous arrêtiez de jouer les carpes!

**Pendant ce temps**  
-à la table des Serpentards-

**Blaise**  
Wow! Alors, là... Wow!

**Draco**  
-le fusille du regard- Ho! C'est bon! Pas la peine d'en rajouter!

**Pansy**  
-à Blaise, pointant Draco du doigt- C'est qui c'te grue?

**Crabbe & Goyle**  
-dans le même état que Ron- Vi, c'est qui?

**Blaise**  
-mort de rire- Vous devinerez jamais!

**Draco**  
-l'air mauvais- Blaise, tu as tout intérêt à arrêter de te marrer! Tout de suite!

**Pansy**  
Wo, comment elle te cause! Vous devez être vachement proches!

**Draco**  
-s'assoit à côté de Blaise, l'air blasé-

**Blaise**  
-passant un bras autour des épaules de Draco- Tu n'imagines même pas ma pauvre Pansy!

**Draco**  
Blaise, arrêtes! C'est pas drôle!

**Blaise**  
-faisant la moue- Ho... Bon... Si on a plus le droit de s'amuser... Cependant... Il me vient une question... Forte à propos, d'ailleurs... Et qui te concerne... Ou du moins ce que tu es à présent... Et à laquelle, j'espère que tu as pensé à une réponse... Sait-on jamais...

**Draco**  
-s'impatientant- Bon alors! T'accouches, oui?

**Blaise**  
Et bien _ma chère_, comment doit-on appeler?

**Draco**  
-lui jette un regard meurtrier- Vas te faire foutre, Blaise!

**Blaise**  
C'est une invitation?

**Draco**  
-ni une, ni deux, lui balance un crochet du droit- En tout cas, si c'est avec ces méthodes que tu comptes draguer Granger, mon vieux, t'es pas arrivé!

**Blaise**  
-par terre, se massant la joue- En tout cas mon cher Drake, je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as pas perdu... Hum...

**Draco**  
-avec un grand sourire innocent- Mon sens de la répartie?

**Blaise**  
-se relève en marmonant- Ta force musculaire...

**Pansy, Crabbe & Goyle**  
-bloquent total-

**Pansy**  
-yeux de merlan frit- Nan! Pas possible! Nan! Draco, c'est toi?

**Draco**  
Nan, j'suis la fée Morgane! Bien sûr que c'est moi! -s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle- Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça vous deux!

**Pansy**  
-tombe dans les pommes-

**Blaise**  
-après s'être rassis, sur le ton de la constation- Ha... Ben... Elle s'est évanouie...

**Draco**  
Ha ben, ça nous fait une belle jambe, tiens!

**Blaise**  
En parlant de jambe...

**Draco**  
-le regarde en biais- Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, toi!

**Blaise**  
-posant une main sur sa cuisse- Tu sais que t'en as de très belles?

**Draco**  
-s'accrochant à la table pour éviter de lui en recoller une- C'est pas possible... Tu dois être suicidaire, toi!

**Blaise**  
-sourire éclatant- Absolument! Sinon, je courrais pas derrière une Gryffondor avec le risque de me faire démonter le gueule par une belette rousse!

**Draco**  
En attendant, fais donc gaffe où tu mets tes mains, -lui pince fortement la main posée sur sa cuisse- si tu veux pas les perdre!

**Blaise**  
Aouch! T'es farouche, toi, maintenant?

**Draco**  
Je suis comme je suis! Un point c'est tout! A part le physique, y a rien qui a changé!

**Blaise**  
-un sourire coquin, lui repassant ses bras autour des épaules- Alors, si rien n'a changé à part ton physique, que dirais-tu de... -lui chuchote tout plein de propositions indécentes-

**Draco**  
-pique un fard et, par la même occasion, du nez dans son assiette- Hum... Heu... On verra ça plus tard... C'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça...

**Blaise**  
-sent soudain deux mains agripper vigoureusement son col puis le tirer de son siège, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec un visage d'une teinte indentique aux cheveux plantés dessus-

**Ron**  
TU AS FINI DE TRIPOTER LA DEMOISELLE?

**Harry & Hermione**  
-traînant par terre, fermement accrochés à la robe de Ron, ayant vainement tenté de le retenir depuis la table des Gryffondors-

**Hermione**  
Mais retiens-le bon sang!

**Harry**  
Hé! Mais j'arrive déjà pas à retenir Neville quand il charge, alors Ron!

**Ron**  
-ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux abrutis qui pendouillent de sa robe- Alors comme ça Zabini, Hermione te suffit pas? Elle est pas assez bien pour toi? Il faut que tu t'en prennes aussi à cette charmante jeune fille?

**Draco**  
-halluciné, se pointant du doigt- Charmante jeune fille?

**Blaise**  
-ricane malgré qu'il soit à moitié en train d'étouffer- Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu, la belette...

**Ron**  
ET BIEN TU M'EXPLIQUERAS ÇA UNE FOIS QUE JE T'AURAIS CASSE LA GU...

**Hermione**  
Ron! Arrête! -tilte soudain- Tu ne vois pas que cette fille est une Serpentard?!

**Ron**  
Une...? -reste bouche bée devant la robe aux couleurs des Serpentards de Draco alors que Blaise commence lui-même à virer au vert- Mais... Mais... -lâche brutalement Blaise puis se dirige à grandes enjambées vers la sortie-

**Harry**  
-se relevant- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a?

**Hermione**  
-se relevant à son tour- Un petit conflit entre le coeur et la raison... -se tourne vers un Draco décontenancé par tout ce remue-ménage autour de lui et lui tend la main- Moi c'est Hermione Granger, et toi?

**Blaise**  
-après avoir repris sa respiration et une teinte normale, à Draco- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'on allait te poser la question...

**Draco**  
-lui lance un regard assassin, puis entre ses dents- Et toi, il t'a pas fallu approcher une certaine demaoiselle pour te faire démonter la gueule par une belette rousse!

**Blaise**  
-tout sourire- Réponds donc à la demoiselle!

**Draco**  
-toise Hermione de haut en bas, s'essuie la main sur sa jupe et lui serre la main sous les yeux exorbités des Serpentards- Hum... Heu... Desdémone Rogue, enchantée!

**Pansy**  
-qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, s'évanouit à nouveau-

**Hermione**  
-un instant bouche bée, se reprend- Rogue... Comme dans...

**Draco**  
-lui coupant la parole- Comme dans Severus Rogue, exactement! -grand sourire-

**Blaise**  
-à son oreille- Rogue? Ha ben, tu te fais pas chier dis-moi!

**Draco**  
-entre ses dents à l'adresse de Blaise- Ta gueule... Vas pas me faire foirer ma vengeance personnelle contre mon très estimé géniteur!

**Hermione**  
Harry, tu entends ça, elle s'appelle... Harry?

**Harry**  
-les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire décrochée devant Draco-

**Hermione **  
Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

**Harry**  
Ro... Rogue? T'es de la famille de Rogue?!

**Hermione**  
Mais oui crétin, je te l'avais dit! -se tourne vers Draco- Tu es la soeur de Draco, n'est-ce pas?

**Draco**  
Demi-soeur, pour être exacte, oui...

o o o

**À suivre**

* * *

Oui, je le vois dans vos yeux avides, vous voulez tout savoir sur la fameuse Desdémone (ou plutôt sur ce qui passe par la tête de Draco à la fin de ce chapitre)!!! Allons allons, un peu de suspense, ça ne fait pas de mal...  
Ce chapitre était déjà très mouvementé : amour, complot, trahison, sex...euh non pas ça, mais que d'émotions tout de même!

Harry va-t-il se réconciler avec Ron?  
Pansy va-t-elle encore s'évanouir?  
Dobby fera-t-il grève devant le surcroît de passages de serpillères dû à l'effet de Desdémone sur la gente masculine de Poudlard?  
Neville va-t-il devenir le héros de l'histoire (après avoir lever la main pour demander, quand même)?

Vous le saurez en lisant la suite!

**_Karen_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**_artemis_**  
Contente de voir que ça te fait toujours autant rire! D'autant plus que les malheurs de Dray sont loin d'être finis...

**_Zazan_**  
Coucou Boss!  
Perso, je suis très fière de mon Severus! Quant à Ron et à la table… Boh, on finira bien par trouver une solution!

**_lil'ly_**  
T'inquiètes pas pour notre petit Drake, il a des idées pour se venger! Surtout de Snape…  
Pour ce qui est de Harry, c'est peut être justement le côté Barbie qui le refroidissait.  
Cependant, avec ce qui vient de se passer dans ce chapitre, tout peut arriver maintenant!

**_mEl_**  
Courage! C'est tout juste la rentrée!  
Pour ce qui est de Drake, moi aussi je l'adore!  
Merci pour ta review!

**_Angie Black_**  
De rien pour le coup de pub!  
Quant à ce qui est du délire, il est loin de finir… On nage encore en plein dedans et visiblement, on a encore plein d'idées!

**_Louange_**  
**2Sy** : -sur le même ton que la fille dans la pub Orangina Rouge, à propos de Rogue- Ho, le pauvre!  
En tous cas, il ferait mieux de vérifier ses arrières! La vengeance de Draco vient à peine de commencer! Et je sens qu'on va se marrer!

**_Danielove_**  
Coucou!  
Merci d'être fidèle et d'avoir laissé une petite review!

**_lils_**  
Pour ce qui est d'un bavoir pour Ron, effectivement, on y a pas pensé. Ceci dit, c'est pas une mauvaise idée!

**_Eiream_**  
Alors là, le coup de Kingsley et Snapy, on en est très fières en tout cas!  
Remarque, pour ce qui est de Vaudouman et de Draco en fille aussi!  
Ouais, en fait, on est très fière de notre connerie!  
J'espère que la suite te fera toujours autant rire!

**_Nyarla_**  
J'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller voir l'épisode des Guardians dont tu nous a parlé... Faudrait... D'ailleurs, je vais me le noter parce que sinon, je vais oublier...  
Pour ce qui est du groupe dont je t'ai parlé, ils ont un site internet... Je sais plus l'adresse, mais il est facilement retrouvable en passant par le profile de Roselyne (user id : 164961).

**_Nee Chan et Chana_**  
Draco en fille qui n'aurait pas été sexy, ça aurait pas été drôle!  
Ron qui bave, idem!  
Quant à Dumby pervers, j'en suis très fière et je me marre comme un baleine quand j'y repense!  
En tout cas, merci pour les compliments!  
Pour ce qui est de mon niveau de perversion, à titre indicatif, mes deux mangaka yaoistes préférés sont Naono Bôra et Yamane Ayano (j'adore Finder no hyôteki). Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mais ça donne une bonne indication de mon niveau de perversion en tout cas…  
Sinon, pour les photos, envoyez toujours! Au pire, je les aurais déjà vu, au mieux, ça agrandira a collec'!

**_Rose_**  
Coucou Rose!  
Ravie de te voir toujours là!  
Pour ce qui est de la jupe non réglementaire, ça aussi, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire...  
Quant à dire d'où ça m'est venu... Je sais plus...

**_2Sy_**


	18. Qu'estce que de la cire vient faire là ?

**Titre **: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs **: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre **: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend !

**Avertissement **: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire...

**Autre chose **: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Mais qu'est-ce que de la cire vient faire là-dedans ?.!**

°°°

**Harry**  
Ro... Rogue ? T'es de la famille de Rogue !

**Hermione**  
Mais oui crétin, je te l'avais dit ! –se tourne vers Draco– Tu es la sœur de Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

**Draco**  
Demi-sœur, pour être exacte, oui...

**Hermione**  
–interloquée– Demi-sœur ? Comment ça demi-sœur ?

**Draco**  
Hé bien... Cela me parait assez simple. Nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère...

**Harry**  
–bloque– Mais... mais c'est pas possible !

**Draco**  
–un sourcil levé– Comment ça pas possible ?

**Harry**  
–tape du poing sur la table– MAIS QUELLE FEMME PEUT VOULOIR COUCHER AVEC ROGUE ! –tilte– A part cette folle de Narcissa, bien sûr ?

**Draco**  
–s'emportant– Mais, je t'en prie ! N'insulte pas ma mère ! Tu n'as aucun droit ! –puis se rappelant tout d'un coup qu'il n'est pas sensé connaître Harry– Et puis, on ne se connaît pas ! On a pas été présenté que je sache !

**Harry**  
–marmonne pour lui-même– Tiens ben on me l'a encore jamais faîte celle–là, elle se voit pas assez ma cicatrice –se rendant compte qu'il cause tout seul et que Hermione et Draco le regardent bizarrement– Euh... Potter. Harry Potter.

**Draco**  
–lui jette un regard en biais, d'un ton boudeur– Mouais... Enchantée...

**Harry**  
–ébahi– Waouh ! Tu me connais pas ?

**Draco**  
–un peu décontenancé par la réaction de Harry à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas– Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?

**Blaise**  
–mort de rire à côté–

**Hermione**  
–un peu surprise aussi– Et bien Harry est...

**Harry  
**Non ! Non Hermione ! Cette fille est un cas unique, ne va pas tout gâcher! –d'un ton soudain mielleux– Dis, tu as été voir ton demi-frère ce matin à l'infirmerie ?

**Draco  
**–qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question– Heu... Heu... Oui. Pourquoi ?

**Harry  
**–tentant vainement de prendre un air détaché– Euh... alors que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment va-t-il ?

**Draco**  
–qui n'avait pas réfléchi à la réponse à ce genre de question– Heu... Hé bien... Heu...

**Blaise**  
–qui a plus d'imagination– Pomfresh l'a renvoyé chez ses parents.

**Draco  
**Heu, oui... Il n'aurait pas été capable de suivre des cours dans l'état où il se trouvait...

**Blaise**  
–l'imagination débordante– Disons que le sort dont il a été victime l'a quelque peu... laissé diminué...

**Draco**  
–lui file un coup de pied dans le tibia–

**Harry**  
–soudain très inquiet– Di... diminué ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Pansy**  
–qui a repris ses esprits depuis un petit bout et suit la conversation avec attention– Et bien, nous dirons qu'il n'a plus tout à fait toutes ses capacités... Hum... mentales et intellectuelles...

**Draco**  
–lui lance un regard noir–

**Hermione**  
–ironique– Plus toutes ses capacités mentales et intellectuelles ? Vous parlez d'avant ou après l'intervention du vaudou dans cette histoire ?

**Harry**  
–indigné– Hermione, je t'en prie, ne te moque pas devant cette pauvre sœur qui doit se ronger les sangs pour son frère ! Mais au fait... –se tourne vers Draco– ... pourquoi on ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard ?

**Draco**  
–qui là avait déjà sa réponse toute faite– Hé bien, en fait, j'ai été élevée en Australie. En effet, quand ma mère a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle a du fuir sa famille et est partie s'exiler là-bas. Malheureusement, elle est décédée il y a peu...

**Hermione**  
–l'air navré– Oh, je suis désolée. Mais ton père ?

**Draco**  
–prenant un air un peu perdu– Ho... Et bien... Ce n'est pas vraiment très gai comme histoire vous savez...

**Harry**  
–plein de compassion– Allez, vas-y, raconte...

**Draco**  
–joue les timides– Hé bien en fait... Ma mère était une amie de Narcissa à l'époque... Et quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle a eu peur de la réaction de sa famille... Et elle a bien essayé d'en parler à mon père... Mais visiblement, la naissance de mon demi-frère passait avant-tout... Et moi...

**Harry & Hermione**  
–scotchés à ses lèvres– Et toi ?

**Draco**  
Et bien, à vrai dire, je crois qu'il s'en fichait pas mal à l'époque... Mais là, avec le décès de ma mère, et le fait que je ne sois pas encore majeure, avec personne d'autre vers qui me tourner, il a bien fallut qu'il me prenne à sa charge...

**Hermione**  
–sort un mouchoir–

**Harry**  
–sert les poings– C'est pas vrai... ce type est un... hmgngn... pervers dégénéré... –s'emporte– M'EN VAIS LUI DIRE DEUX MOTS SUR MA FAÇON DE PENSER, MOI !

**Hermione**  
–le rattrape par la robe alors qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie– Mais arrête un peu, ne va pas te mêler d'affaires de famille auxquelles tu ne connais rien ! –adressant un sourire à Draco– Bon, et bien si on peut t'aider, n'hésite pas !

**Draco**  
Oui... merci ! Mais, pour mon père... ne le blâmez pas trop, je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus...

**Blaise**  
–étouffe son fou rire dans un mouchoir en faisant semblant d'avoir la larme à l'œil–

**Harry**  
Pff, tu parles ! Ton père en a rajouté, comme d'habitude ! Hermione, il faut faire quelque chose ! Et lâche ma robe !

**Hermione**  
–lâche sa robe, dépitée– C'est vrai, Rogue s'est montré... euh... irresponsable... mais allez lui hurler dessus ne changera rien !

**Draco**  
–un brin larmoyant, s'accroche à la robe de Harry à la place de Hermione– S'il te plait, je lui ai promis de ne pas faire trop de remous de tout ça... S'il te plait... Sinon, il serait capable de me renvoyer à l'orphelinat...

**Blaise**  
–mort de rire mais bluffé par les qualités de comédien de Draco–

**Hermione**  
–commence à avoir un regard un peu soupçonneux–

**Harry**  
Ne t'en fais pas Desdémone, je m'en charge !

**Hermione  
**Moui, avec la subtilité qui te caractérise...

**Harry  
**Dis donc toi, si t'as pas envie de m'aider, je ne te force pas !

**Hermione  
**Oh mais Môssieur le Chevalier Servant va sûrement s'en tirer très bien tout seul...

**Harry**  
Ouais ! Moi... et Ron !

**Blaise**  
–regardant sa montre– Oui, ben monsieur le Chevalier Servant attendra peut–être un peu. Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller en cours là ! –chope Draco par la manche et le traîne vers la sortie–

**Pansy & le reste des Serpentards**  
–suivent le mouvement–

**Harry & Hermione**  
–restent plantés là comme deux ronds de flan–

**Hermione**  
Ils n'ont pas tort, il faut aller en cours. On reparlera de ça plus tard, veux–tu ?

**Harry**  
Ouais, avec Ron. D'ailleurs, où il est passé ?

**Salle du cours de Métamorphose  
**–Harry & Hermione s'installent alors que les autres Gryffondors chahutent en attendant l'arrivée de McGonagall–

**Harry**  
–regarde partout– Ben non, Ron est pas là. –se tourne vers la table d'à côté– Hé, Finnigan, t'aurais pas vu Ron par hasard ?

**Seamus**  
–hausse les épaules– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il traînait au dernier étage de la tour Nord...

**Harry**  
Le dernier ét... –tilte soudain et bondit de sa chaise– Non, c'est pas vrai ?.! –sort en courant–

**Seamus**  
–étonné par la réaction qu'a provoqué sa réponse, se tourne vers Hermione– Ben qu'est–ce qu'il a ?

**Hermione**  
–hoche la tête– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lui aussi va louper le cours de Métamorphose !

**Dernier étage de la tour Nord  
**–dans un couloir–

**Harry**  
–essoufflé– Ron ! Où tu es ? RON !

**Une voix derrière lui**  
Oui, quoi ?

**Harry**  
–se retourne, voit Ron assis sur le rebord intérieur d'une fenêtre et panique complètement– Non Ron, ne va pas faire de bêtises, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

**Ron**  
–s'arrête de caresser de l'index la tête de Coq et lève un sourcil– Mais qu'est–ce que tu racontes ?

**Harry**  
–décontenancé– Euh... t'en as pas marre de la vie, alors ?

**Ron**  
–éclate de rire– Mais qu'est–ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est pas un signe de désespoir de sécher le cours de McGonagall !

**Harry**  
Euh... non, mais... tu es parti un peu précipitamment tout à l'heure... et comme on te retrouvait plus...

**Ron**  
–soupire en posant Coq sur son épaule– J'avais besoin de réfléchir...

**Harry**  
Réfléchir ? À quoi ?

**Ron**  
–rougit légèrement– Euh... aux filles.

**Harry**  
Aux filles ? –va s'asseoir à côté de Ron– Ecoute, si tu veux parler de Desdémone...

**Ron**  
La Serpentard ?

**Harry**  
Ouaip, Desdémone Rogue, –prend une grande inspiration et sort d'une traite– fille illégitime de notre maître des potions préféré qui l'a délibérément ignoré à sa naissance mais qui se voit obliger aujourd'hui de la prendre en charge maintenant que sa mère est morte !

**Ron**  
–ouvrant de grands yeux– Wow ! Le catalogue des bassesses de Rogue s'est encore allongé ! Je croyais qu'il y avait plus de place, moi...

**Harry**  
–lui donne un coup de coude complice– Oui, et si tu en pinces pour elle, je pense que tu marquerais pas mal de points en m'aidant à la venger !

**Ron**  
Ça, je ne suis pas contre... de toute façon, tout ce qui peut faire chier Rogue, je ne suis pas contre ! –soudain pensif– Mais en fait, je crois que je me suis encore emballée... comme avec Fleur, tu te rappelles ? Ce n'est même pas le fait qu'elle soit une Serpentard qui me dérange... mais...

**Harry**  
–sourire en coin, l'air entendu– Je m'en doutais ! Tu baves toujours pour des filles qui ne te conviennent pas et jamais pour celle qui est faîte pour toi !

**Ron**  
–très gêné– Tu crois que... ?

**Harry**  
–hausse les épaules– Ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que ça vaut le coup de prendre des risques !

**Ron**  
Hum... ce n'est donc peut–être pas le moment de défendre une autre fille ?

**Harry**  
Bah laisse tomber. –se lève, l'air décidé– Je vais m'en charger tout seul... ça me fait plaisir !

**Ron**  
–regard un peu soupçonneux– Dis donc toi, tu tenterais pas de mettre la demi-sœur de Malfoy dans ta poche, par hasard ?

**Harry**  
–faussement outré– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Allez, lève tes fesses de là. Si on rate encore un cours, on va se faire tuer. Et pas par un prof...

**Ailleurs**  
–dans un couloir–

**Blaise**  
Ben dis donc, t'y es pas allé de main morte avec ton histoire ! Et si ça revient aux oreilles de Rogue, m'est avis que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

**Draco**  
Ben tiens, tu parles ! Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens ! Et puis, comme ça, il s'activera peut être un peu plus pour trouver une solution à mon problème !

**Blaise**  
–tirant sur la chemise de Draco pour admirer son décolleté de plus près– Un problème ? Quel problème ? J'vois pas de problème !

**Draco**  
–lui dévissant la tête d'une baffe– Obsédé ! Forcément que tu vois pas de problème ! Toi, tout ce que tu vois, c'est… –réfléchit un instant– Je sais même pas ce que tu vois…

**Blaise**  
–se frottant la joue– Ce que je vois, moi ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

**Draco**  
–lève les yeux au ciel– Je veux même pas savoir !

**Blaise**  
–ignorant délibérément la réplique de Draco– Moi, ce que je vois ? C'est tout simplement une multitude de nouvelles façons de s'amuser ! –se penche vers Draco et lui murmure ces dernières idées–

**Draco**  
–pique un fard encore plus monstrueux– Fait chaud, là !

**Blaise**  
–tout sourire, l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne vers les toilettes les plus proches– T'inquiètes, j'vais arranger ça !

**Pansy**  
–en pleine suffocation– Non, mais ho ! Faudrait voir à vous calmer vous deux ! –soupire de dépit en voyant la porte se refermer et en entendant Blaise prononcer un sort de verrouillage–

**Harry & Ron**  
–arrivent peu de temps après dans le couloir–

**Ron**  
–bloque en voyant Pansy s'éloigner seule et stoppe Harry de la main– Hé ! Tu vois ce que je vois ?

**Harry**  
–hébété– Ben quoi ?

**Ron**  
–tend la main– Mais là !

**Harry**  
–rajuste ses lunettes– Mais là quoi ?.!

**Ron**  
Mais là !…Pansy !

**Harry**  
–voit Pansy qui prend l'escalier à droite au bout du couloir– Euh oui… et alors ?

**Ron**  
–un peu gêné– Elle est toute seule, tu crois pas que je devrais en profiter pour la rattraper et aller lui parler ?

**Harry**  
–l'étrange sensation d'avoir louper un épisode– Lui parler ? De quoi ?

**Ron**  
–tombe les épaules– Dis… tu as un peu écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ou pas ?

**Harry**  
Ben quoi, on a parlé de Desdémone et du fait que tu lui préfères……n… non… ne me dis pas que… QUE TU LUI PREFERES PANSY ?.!

**Ron**  
Ben quoi ? T'avais pas compris ?

**Harry**  
–devant l'air innocent de Ron, commence à s'arracher les cheveux– MAIS T'AS PAS L'IMPRESSION DE TE PLANTER, LÀ, ENCORE ? Quand est-ce que j'arriverais à te caser avec… –sursaute en entendant des gémissements plaintifs–

**Ron**  
–s'immobilise– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?.!

**Harry**  
–soupir de soulagement– Ouuuf, j'croyais que c'était encore une voix dans ma tête !

**Ron**  
Arrête ta parano et écoute… on dirait plutôt… –les gémissements se changent en petits cris– … euh… tu penses à ce que je pense ?

**Harry**  
–ragaillardi– Ouaip… et j'ai l'impression que ça vient des toilettes !

**Ron**  
–regard en biais de celui qui a envie de se rincer l'œil– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ?

**Harry**  
–ironique– Hého, c'est pas moi le Préfet ici !

**Ron**  
–sourire entendu– Héééé, tu as raison, c'est mon devoir de faire respecter l'ordre… –prend un air faussement important– … recule-toi un peu Harry, je vais intervenir… –pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte des toilettes– … au fait, avec ou sans sommation ?

**Harry**  
–grand sourire vicelard– Tu rigoles ? SANS !

**Ron**  
OK ! –fait mine de prendre son élan et appuie un grand coup sur la poignée… et se cogne contre la porte–

**Harry**  
–étouffe un éclat de rire– Merde ! Sort de verrouillage ! Pas fous les deux…

**Ron**  
–vexé– Rhaaaa, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! –sors sa baguette et la pointe rageusement sur la poignée– _ALOHO… ! _–la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, le laissant nez à nez avec un Draco, furax–

**Draco**  
–s'adressant à Blaise, par dessus son épaule– NON ! NON ! NON ! ET NON !

**Blaise**  
–déconcerté– Ho, allez ! Tu vas te rebiffer maintenant !

**Draco**  
–se tournant pour lui faire face– HORS DE QUESTION !

**Blaise**  
–légèrement déçu– Mais enfin…

**Draco**  
–tentant de se contenir un maximum– Ecoute… Maintenant, ça suffit ! On arrête tout !

**Blaise**  
–déçu– Mais…

**Draco**  
Le shampoing-coupe-brushing, ok, y en avait besoin… Le masque désincrustant et le soin du visage, pas que j'en avais besoin, mais ça peut pas faire de mal… L'épilation à la cire jambes entières et aisselles, j'aurais pu m'en passer … Mais le maillot : HORS DE QUESTION ! –se retourne pour partir et se retrouve nez à nez avec les 2 Gryffondors– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Ron & Harry**  
–complètement bouche bée–

**Draco**  
–les pousse sans ménagement et s'en va–

°°°

**À suivre

* * *

**

Bon, je sais : ça fait… oulà…très longtemps qu'on a pas updaté cette fic…

Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Le blocage venait de mon côté et il y a eu un concours de circonstances qui ont fait que…  
À commencer par mes études qui m'ont pris beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais…  
Ensuite, un manque d'inspiration généralisé (la preuve : je n'ai updaté aucune de mes autres fics non plus)…  
Cependant, l'inspiration à l'air de bien vouloir revenir et il est vrai qu'avec My Draco, je ne suis pas tenu non plus de respecter un scénar, donc, il m'est beaucoup plus facile de reprendre…  
J'espère sincèrement que ce sera la dernière fois que je vous ferai poireauter aussi longtemps !

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre qui repart sur les chapeaux de roues vous a plu !  
Et un petit spoiler pour vous donner envie de rester fidèle : le chapitre suivant promet déjà

_**2Sy**_

**Karen** : –sur le ton de la confidence–Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de leur dire qu'il y a pas de scénar ?  
**2Sy** : Tu crois qu'ils sont pas déjà au courant ?  
**Karen** : Euh... oui, c'est vrai haha :'(

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews**  
(Y a du boulot !)

°°°

**_Artemis : _**La suite est pas arrivée « vite vite » mais elle est là et bien là ! 

**_Zazan : _**On espère que tu vas continuer à adorer et à adhérer.

**_Danielove :_** Merci de ta fidélité, et n'hésite pas à reviewer autant que tu veux !

**_Lil'ly :_** Tu vois que Draco et Riry, c'est pas si mal barré que ça finalement !Quant à l'identité de Vaudou-man, le mystère reste pour l'instant entier...quel suspense.

**_Eiream :_ **Oui, cette fic est à forte teneur en n'import'nawak. C'est aussi une fic non hygiénique, puisqu'on n'a toujours pas acheter de bavoir à Ron ! Du coup Dobby poursuit sa grève de la serpillère…  
Pour ce qui est des aventures de Desdémone, des constats pertinents de Blaise et des pertes de connaissance de Pansy, faisons confiance à **_2Sy _**;)

**_Nee Chan et Chana :_** Vous z'étiez pas loin : c'est vrai, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas vraiment fâchés (sont comme Rox et Rouky, ces deux-là…), Pansy ne s'est pas ré-évanoui mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps, Dobby est toujours en grève (mais ça, on est les seules à le savoir !) et Neville n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis le chapitre précédent (vous avez peut-être vu juste, qui sait !).  
C'est très bien que vos parents vous interdisent d'approcher les manga yaoi : après, vous risquez d'être dans le même état de **_2Sy_** qui porte un bavoir depuis des mois dans l'attente de vos photos. Sinon, bon courage pour la seconde ;)

**_Vrit :_** Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu du théâtre tout ça (ou plutôt de la sitcom). Comme il y a déjà pas mal de dialogues dans les bouquins d'origine, on ne fait qu'épurer davantage ! Pour « Sevy », désolée mais… on peut pas s'empêcher de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

**_Nyarla : _**Oh oui, encore. Mon petit commentaire te remercie ;)

**_Melhuiwen :_ **« My Draco », la première fast fic !

**_Rose : _**Merci d'être toujours là !

**_Draco-tu-es-a-moi : _**Voilà un pseudo qui mérite d'être clair ! Pitié, pas de malédiction ! La voilà, la suite !

**_Angie Black :_ **Il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire une review ! Bizarrement, nous aussi on aimerait bien que Draco ait le temps d'apprécier toute sa…hum…féminité. Tu en sauras plus bientôt !

**_Minimay : _**ça fait drôlement plaisir de t'avoir fait autant rire !

**_Malfoygirllove : _**Rhoooo…sept mois, mais c'est rien, voyons. On attend bien deux ans pour avoir un tome de HP (comment ça, c'est pas comparable?)…

**_Manga :_ **Cool, une fan ! ça tombe bien, on voudrait faire une collec' :)

**_Yochu : _**16 chapitres d'un coup ! Et ça va ? Tu es sûre ? Combien y a de doigts, là ? Je rappelle quand même que cette fic est à consommer avec modération, au risque de se retrouver encore en pyjama à deux heures de l'après-midi.

Encore merci à tous !  
Pour laisser une review sur ce chapitre, ça a pas changé : petit bouton « go » en bas à droite !

_**Karen**_


	19. Desdémone Rogue, vamp ou vampire ?

**Titre **: My Draco's got a secret  
**Auteurs **: _Karen_ et _2Sy_  
**Genre **: Port'nawak, délire écrit à quatre mains et deux claviers par écrans interposés  
**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Harry Potter et tous les autres ne nous appartiennent pas... Mais si un jour _J.K. Rowling_ n'en veut plus, on prend ! (alors _Karen_ prendra : 1 Harry, 1 Remus, 1 Sirius, 1 Ron et 1 Hermione ! Et pour _2Sy_, ce sera : 1 piti Drake pour le quatre heures, 1 Blaise pour les petits creux, 1 Severus à consommer sans modération et un Lucius en cas de crise de manque...)

**Avertissement **: Délire total co-écrit avec _Karen_, commencé sur le tagboard de mon blog, où on se balançait des vannes, prenant en nickname les prénoms des persos de _Harry Potter_. Ça a continué et c'est devenu une véritable histoire...

**Autre chose **: Ça a tendance à tomber dans le - **S L A S H** - (relations homosexuelles). Si vous n'aimez pas, restez pas là !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Desdémone Rogue, Vamp ou vampire ?**

°°°

**Manoir Malfoy**  
–bibliothèque–

**Lucius**  
–écroulé de rire dans un des fauteuils–

**Narcissa**  
–droite comme un i devant la cheminée, lui lance un regard noir– Lucius ! Un peu de tenue !

**Severus**  
–par cheminée interposée, posant un regard sévère sur Lucius–

**Lucius**  
–essayant de se reprendre– HA ! HA ! HA ! J'imagine trop bien la tête qu'il devait faire… HA ! HA ! HA ! Orgueilleux et fier comme il est… HA ! HA ! HA !

**Narcissa**  
Enfin, Lucius ! Nous sommes en train de parler d'un problème grave qui concerne Draco !

**Severus**  
Et si tu n'es pas capable de rester concentré, je te prierais de nous laisser…

**Lucius**  
–toujours aussi mort de rire– Ok, c'est bon, je sors…

**Narcissa**  
–avec un grand sourire– Dis-moi, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour résoudre le problème ?

**Severus**  
Je ne sais pas trop, une semaine ou deux… peut-être trois…

**Narcissa**  
–visiblement déçue– Ho, comme c'est dommage… J'aurais tellement aimé le voir sous sa forme actuelle pendant les vacances…

**Severus**  
–avec un grand sourire– Cependant, il se peut que… j'éprouve quelques… difficultés à trouver un remède adéquat…

**Narcissa**  
–de grands yeux émerveillés– C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ? Ho, ça serait tellement charmant ! Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille !

**Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard…**  
bibliothèque (aussi !)-

**Hermione**  
C'est tout ce que je sais, Tonks.

**Tonks**  
–grand soupir exaspéré– Hé ben, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge…

**Harry & Ron**  
–débarquent dans la bibliothèque et se précipitent sur Hermione–

**Harry**  
Ah bah te voilà Hermione ! On t'a cherché partout !

**Hermione**  
–regard noir– Partout ? Même dans le FANTASTIQUE cours du Professeur McGonagall qui s'est terminé il y a plus d'une demi-heure ?

**Ron**  
Oui euh bon euh –l'air faussement surpris– Tiens ? Salut Tonks ! Tu es revenue ? Super tes cheveux !

**Tonks**  
–sourie et se passe machinalement la main dans ses cheveux roux et courts– Salut les gars, comment ça va ? Oui je suis revenue et pour tout dire, vous risquez de nous recroiser pas mal de fois, moi et Kingsley, tant que notre petite enquête sur le vaudou ne sera pas terminée.

**Hermione**  
Tonks me demandait si je n'avais pas d'informations qui pourraient lui être utiles et je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais.

**Tonks**  
Oui, j'essaie d'interroger le maximum de personnes possible. Toi, Harry, je crois que tu t'es déjà entretenu avec Kingsley…et toi Ron, as-tu vu quelque chose de suspect à Poudlard ?

**Ron**  
–impassible– Ouais. Rogue.

**Harry**  
–réprime un rire– Ron, on parlait du Vaudou là, pas de généralités ! –tousse– Enfin, soyons sérieux, je vous rappelle quand même qu'un élève, aussi Serpentard soit-il, souffre actuellement d'un mal inconnu et a été contraint d'abandonner provisoirement ses études pour rentrer chez ses…hum…parents.

**Tonks**  
–cligne des yeux– Euh…mais de qui tu parles, Harry ?

**Harry**  
De Dr...de Malfoy, bien sûr !

**Tonks**  
Draco Malfoy ? Mais il n'est pas rentré chez ses parents ! Comme un sortilège Vaudou peut atteindre sa cible où qu'elle soit, Dumbledore a dit qu'il préférait autant garder Draco à Poudlard afin que le professeur Rogue lui trouve un remède au plus vite.

**Trio**  
–bouche bée–

**Harry**  
–plein d'espoir– Mais alors, où est-il ?.! Dumbledore le cache ou quoi ?

**Tonks**  
–solennelle– Je regrette, ça, Harry, c'est confidentiel –se lève d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise– Hum…bon, si vous avez du nouveau, faîtes-moi signe ou allez voir Kingsley. Si vous le cherchez, il est souvent dans le bureau du professeur Rogue car il a toujours « oublié de lui demander quelque chose », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire –clin d'œil malicieux alors que Harry déglutit difficilement et que Ron et Hermione lèvent un sourcil d'incompréhension–. Allez, bye –se dirige vers la sortie en faisant dégringoler plusieurs piles de grimoires au passage–

**Hermione**  
–voyant Harry qui allait ouvrir la bouche, soupire, la tête dans les mains– C'est bon Harry, on va chercher Malfoy…

**Appartements de Rogue**  
–peu de temps après–

**Draco**  
–ouvre la porte violemment, visiblement excédé–

**Rogue**  
–coupe brutalement sa conversation par cheminée–

**Draco**  
–lève un sourcil, claque la porte et s'étale de tout son long sur le sofa– J'suis mort…

**Rogue**  
–lève un sourcil interrogateur– Et bien, la vie féminine présente-t-elle de si grands désagréments ?

**Draco**  
–le nez dans un coussin– M'en parle pas… Blaise me prend pour une poupée grandeur nature… Pansy ne s'en remet pas… Potter est d'une naïveté à faire peur… Gregory et Vincent me regarde comme si… si j'étais le dernier repas qu'ils auraient jamais… Les mecs de septième année de Serpentard se sont tous mis en tête que j'étais le premier prix d'une quelconque compétition entre eux… Potter est d'une naïveté déconcertante… Pour je ne sais quelle raison, les mecs de Serdaigle ont décidé de me prouver leur très grande intelligence… Potter, sa grande naïveté… Ceux de Pouffsouffle, leur grande loyauté… –interrompt son listing en voyant Rogue marmonner et le regarde d'un air interrogateur–

**Rogue**  
Donc, si je récapitule : Serpentards 4, Serdaigle 1, Pouffsouffle 1, Gryffondor 0 mais mention spéciale pour Potter avec un score de 3…

**Draco**  
–lève un sourcil– Plaît-il ?

**Rogue**  
–grand sourire sadique– C'est le nombre de fois où tu viens de le mentionner…

**Draco**  
–le regarde, l'air blasé et replonge son nez dans le coussin– J'suis mort…

**Rogue**  
–soudain plus sérieux– Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas nourri ?

**Draco**  
–toujours le nez dans l'oreiller– Depuis ce midi…

**Rogue**  
– par télépathie–_ L'autre type de nourriture, crétin de fils !  
_

**Draco**  
–daignant sortir son nez du coussin– Heu… Depuis ma dernière indigestion ?

**Rogue**  
Et tu n'en as pas ressenti le besoin particulier depuis ?

**Draco**  
Ben… non…

**Rogue**  
Et toi, tu trouves ça normal ?

**Draco**  
Si je donne la bonne réponse, je gagne quoi ?

**Rogue**  
–secoue la tête– … Désespérant… –sur un ton gagatisant– Allez, montre tes canines à papa !

**Draco**  
–se concentre–

**Un ange**  
–passe… suivi de son frère… sa sœur… ses parents… et toute sa famille–

**Rogue**  
–fronce les sourcils– Là, nous avons un problème !

**Draco**  
Ha, parce qu'avant on en avait pas ?

**L'ange**  
–repasse… suivi de son frère… sa sœur… ses parents… et toute sa famille–

**Draco**  
–regard meurtrier, répond par télépathie– _Combien de temps tu comptais me faire mariner sous cette forme ?_

**Rogue**  
Là n'est plus la question ! Le problème étant qu'à la base tu es un vampire, si tu ne bois pas de sang, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais survivre… à moins que… –se lève et file ventre à terre chez Dumbledore–

**Draco**  
–laissé seul, incrédule– L'enfoiré ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'y crois pas !

**Trio**  
–devant la porte de l'infirmerie–

**Harry**  
Rhaaaaa, ça m'énerve que Zabini nous ait roulé dans la farine comme ça !

**Hermione**  
Attends Harry, peut-être que Dumbledore a raconté à tous les Serpentards que Draco était retourné chez ses parents pour qu'ils ne partent pas à sa recherche.

**Ron**  
–sursaute– Et depuis quand tu défends Zabini, toi ?

**Hermione**  
–zen– Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il n'y est sûrement pour rien.

**Ron**  
–dédaigneux– Ah ouais, ça fait toute la différence !

**Harry**  
–coupant court à la dispute qui pointe le bout de son nez– Maintenant que tu le dis, Desdémone aussi affirmait qu'il était parti. On peut douter de la parole de Zabini ou de Parkinson, mais pas de la sienne.

**Ron**  
–effaré– Comment tu peux dire ça après l'avoir vu tout à l'heure partager son intimité avec Zabini ! Par contre, je vois pas pourquoi on douterait de Pansy !

**Hermione**  
Ah parce que tu l'appelles Pansy toi maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Blaise !

**Harry**  
Rhaaaa, ça suffit vous deux, on s'en fout ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Draco est quelque part à Poudlard, qu'un Vaudou-man veut sa peau et que… et que…

**Hermione**  
–l'air de celle qui a tout compris depuis longtemps– … et qu'il a peut-être besoin de son calice, c'est ça ?

**Harry**  
–rouge écarlate– Enfin… euh… peut-être qu'il faut lui en amener un, ouais.

**Ron**  
–hoche la tête– Mouais… ben ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est devant cette porte et j'aimerais bien savoir qui va se décider à frapper !

**Hermione**  
–soupire– Ça va, je m'en occupe –frappe à la porte de l'infirmerie, qui s'ouvre cinq secondes plus tard sur une Pomfresh mal embouchée–

**Pomfresh**  
Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, vous trois ? Il faut que je vous fasse une carte de fidélité ou quoi ?.!

**Hermione**  
–se fait toute petite– Hum, bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Non, nous allons bien, c'est juste que… sauriez-vous où nous pouvons trouver Draco Malfoy, s'il vous plaît ?

**Pomfresh**  
–regard soupçonneux– Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'est plus ici –désigne l'infirmerie déserte–. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser occuper un de mes lits indéfiniment !

**Harry**  
–plein d'espoir– Mais ça veut dire qu'il va bien ?.! Pourquoi on ne le voit plus dans Poudlard alors ?

**Pomfresh**  
Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Monsieur Malfoy allait suffisamment bien pour quitter cette infirmerie sur ses deux pieds. Pour le reste, c'est secret professionnel. L'affaire a été confiée au Professeur Rogue. Alors maintenant, débarrassez-moi le plancher ! –referme la porte sur eux–

**Harry**  
–explose– Truc confidentiel, secret professionnel… ils commencent à me courir avec leurs cachotteries !

**Ron**  
–tilte– Hermione… et si on…?

**Hermione**  
–air entendu– Non Ron, je ne veux utiliser ce moyen qu'en dernier recours.

**Ron**  
Mais on l'a bien utilisé sur Harry !

**Harry**  
–les yeux ronds– Dîtes, ça vous embête si j'existe ? De quoi vous parlez ?.!

**Hermione**  
–gênée– Euh… non, rien Harry, c'est rien du tout… c'est juste Ron qui a eu une très mauvaise idée –lance un regard noir à Ron qui hausse les épaules–. Bon, et bien on a voulu l'éviter par tous les moyens, mais on n'a plus le choix pour espérer avoir des infos maintenant : il faut aller voir Rogue !

**Harry**  
–soupire puis tilte– Oh mais j'y pense… héhé, mais oui… –se frotte les mains– z'inquiétez pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire cracher le morceau à ce bon vieux Severus ! Suivez-moi ! –s'élance en direction des appartements de Rogue, suivi de Ron et Hermione, incrédules–

**Pendant ce temps**  
–bureau de Dumbledore–

**Dumbledore**  
–sourcils froncés, concentré, calculant dans sa tête–

**Rogue**  
–débarque dans le bureau sans frapper– Albus !

**Dumbledore**  
–se relevant trop vite, rate ce qu'il était en train de faire– Severus ! Enfin, voyons ! Ce n'est pas une façon de rentrer chez les gens sans frapper ! Vous m'avez fait louper mon par 3 ! –se déplace pour récupérer sa balle de mini-golf et la remettre sur son tee–

**Rogue**  
–fronce les sourcils, l'air sévère– Albus, croyez-vous que ce soit le moment pour jouer ?

**Dumbledore**  
–avec un grand sourire malicieux– Et bien, en tous cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le moment.

**Rogue**  
–gros, gros, gros soupir–

**Dumbledore**  
–se résignant, fait disparaître son jeu de mini-golf puis s'installe à son bureau– Alors, que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci ?

**Rogue**  
–s'asseyant en face de lui– Et bien, il semblerait que Draco n'ait plus ses pouvoirs vampiriques…

**Dumbledore**  
Et bien, cela ne nous arrange-t-il pas ?

**Rogue**  
Il est vrai, à bien y réfléchir, que cela n'est pas si dérangeant… De plus, si le fait qu'il ne soit plus un vampire peut être prouvé, cela nous retire une énorme épine du pied en ce qui concerne les journalistes de La Gazette.

**Dumbledore**  
Exactement !

**Rogue**  
Cependant, il semblerait que les pouvoirs veela, eux, soient toujours actifs…

**Dumbledore**  
–haussant les épaules– Si cela peut nous aider à rapprocher les Maisons, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

**Rogue**  
–soupirant– Vous trouvez toujours des côtés positifs à tous les événements, n'est-ce pas ?

**Dumbledore**  
–avec un grand sourire malicieux– Il faut bien, par les temps qui courent !

**°°°**

**À suivre

* * *

**

Oui, je sais, on aurait du mettre un avertissement supplémentaire au début de ce chapitre :

« Attention, ce chapitre met en scène le directeur de Poudlard avec un club de golf – Ames sensibles s'abstenir ».

Mais on est comme ça, **_2Sy _**et moi, on ne recule devant rien et on fait fi de la censure !

Dans le prochain numéro de « **My Draco's got a secret** », des scènes torrides avec des Gryffondors et des Serpentards… dans la même pièce ! Une suite qui promet d'être palpitante…

Bonsoir.

_**Karen

* * *

**_

**Réponses aux reviews**

**°°°**

_**Melhuiwen :**_  
Coucou mEl !  
Ravie que ça le plaise toujours autant !  
Pour la scène des toilettes, j'en suis assez fière en fait et elle m'a longtemps fait marrer toute seule dans mon coin !  
Quant à l'inspi, visiblement, elle est encore là pour le moment, alors, profites-en bien !  
Biz'

_**Artemis :**_  
Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite t'a plu !  
Tchuss !

_**Yochu :**_  
Desdémone, avec un masque exfoliant sur la face, clair que l'image à de quoi rire, surtout que lorsque je l'ai écrite, j'imaginais le bon masque à l'argile verte, celui qui est vert pâle et tout et tout ! lol  
Un pyjama molletonné, cool ! Pour tout te dire, moi, ce sont les murs de ma chambre qui sont capitonnés  
À la prochaine, en espérant que tes neurones soient pas partis trop loin en vacances !

_**draco-tu-es-a-moi :**_  
J't'ai déjà dit que j'adorait ton pseudo ?  
Bises !

_**Eiream :**_  
C'est clair que l'épilation des aisselles à la cire, la première fois, c'est un souvenir assez inoubliable ! lol  
Quant à Ron et Pansy Weasley, effectivement ça sonne plutôt bien, cependant, et je sais pas pourquoi, **_Karen_**, qui l'a pourtant écrit, n'en est pas fière… Allez savoir pourquoi ! lol  
T'inquiète, cette fic va continuer ! Surtout qu'on a encore tout plein des idées pour les événements à venir !  
Pour ce qui est du Retour du Roi, je crois que mon passage préféré c'est lors de la charge des olifants, alors que les cavaliers du Rohan sont en effectif quelque peu diminué et que Theoden sort, comme si de rien n'était : « Reformez la ligne ! Reformez la ligne ! »

_**Zazan :**_  
Coucou Boss !  
Toujours accro à ce que je vois ! Et j'en suis ravie !  
C'est vrai que des fics vraiment classées humoristiques y en a pas tant que ça et c'est vrai que c'est dommage…  
Enfin, heureusement que nous sommes là, nous, avec notre fic qui part totale à l'ouest, que je me demande comment on peut sortir des conneries trois fois plus grosses que nous et qui nous fait passer pour des folles auprès de nos proches parce qu'on se marre toutes seules comme des baleines devant nos écrans à écrire nos parties respectives et à lire celles de l'autre ! Remarque, en fait, non… Nos proches n'ont qu'une confirmation que de ce dont ils se doutaient déjà depuis fort longtemps, je pense…  
Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire, que l'humour, ça a du bon et qu'on risque pas d'arrêter de si tôt !  
Bises, miss, à la prochaine !

_**Slydawn :**_  
N'est-ce pas ?

_**Nyarla :**_  
Si les élèves de Poudlard sont des pervers, que dire de son personnel enseignant ? lol  
Sinon, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps !  
Bises !

_**Rose :**_  
Doit-on vraiment être félicité pour cette… euh… ce… enfin, cet… euh…  
En fait, à bien y réfléchir, oui ! On doit être félicité parce que trouver toujours des conneries plus grosses que nous, ben c'est pas de tout repos, alors, oui ! lol  
Merci d'être toujours là, en tout cas !

_**Danielove :**_  
Le droit de reviewer, ça tu l'auras toujours !  
Et d'ailleurs, ça nous fera plaisir à chaque fois si tu le fais !  
Pour ce qui est des mangas, c'est vrai que je lis pas mal de shônen, cependant, j'ai pas vraiment de préférence de style. Tout dépend du manga en lui-même, de l'histoire, de l'univers créé, de si j'accroche ou non avec les persos… En bref, si on regarde ma bibliothèque de près, y a un peu de tout…  
Pour ce que sont des préférences de _Karen_, ben, faudrait lui demander en fait… À part qu'elle aime beaucoup tout ce que fait Hôjô, à vrai dire, je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus… **_Karen_**_ : En fait, c'est le seul auteur dont j'accroche à quasiment toute l'œuvre. Après, je fais du cas par cas_.  
En fait, si en y réfléchissant bien, y a GTO qu'elle aime bien. Island aussi. Je sais plus si je lui passais les Get Backers ou les Devil Devil… En fait, vaudrait mieux lui demander ! **_Karen_** : _Tu m'as prêté l'intégrale GTO, les premiers volumes d'Island, de Devil Devil et les prépublications de Get Backers (et bien d'autres trucs !) ! Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez !_  
Bises, à la prochaine !

_**Angie Black :**_  
Coucou Angie !  
D'après ta review, j'en conclue donc qu'il y a pas que les autrices de cette fic qui se bidonnent devant leur ordi et passent pour des folles. Tant mieux, ça veut dire que nos cas ne sont pas aussi désespérés que cela, finalement !  
Pour ce qui est de Draco en jupe plissée et chemisier, moi aussi, c'est une image qui me plait assez ! Pour la peine, il va rester comme ça encore un temps, na !  
En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu !  
À la prochaine, miss !

_**2Sy**_


End file.
